Wrestling Woes
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: The WWE superstars are doing their usual things, wrestling matches, chilling out backstage. Well now someone is starting to stalk the divas. I fixed the format for chap. 32
1. Wrestling Woes

Hey, it's Sailor Serenity with her second story. Here's what the story about, The WWE superstars are doing their usual things, wrestling matches, chilling out backstage. Well now someone is starting to stalk the divas. There is not a roster split. The GM's are like joint partners. I need guys and divas to sign up. Here's what you need to put into the review:  
  
Name:  
Ring Name:  
Nickname:   
Age:  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair:  
Personality:  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's:  
Street Clothes:  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that)  
State and Hometown:   
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here:  
Reason why I should hire you as GM (because a lot of people might want to sign up and you are all the best even though I have to chose only two):  
Love Interest (please list five in the order you would like to have them because I'm trying to make you guys happy):  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.)  
Possible Story line:   
Best, Best friends:  
Enemies: 


	2. 1st Half of cast list

Hey, thanks for everyone signing up. I am posting the cast list at this time. I have chosen my Smackdown and Raw GM's. A lot of people wanted to be bitchy, nothing's wrong with that, but I I'm happy to see some nice people. A lot of people also have streaks in their hair, I guess it's a fashion statement.   
  
Sacha Hardy AKA devilangelchick is with Edge.   
Roberta Price AKA Devina1980 is with Shawn Michaels  
Nikki Lopez AKA Caitlin714 is with Jeff Hardy  
Name:Sacha Hardy  
Ring Name: Blade  
Nickname:sascha   
Age:25  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair:blonde with black streaks, tall, intimidating, well built, black eyes  
Personality: in 4 words: a ruthless, unforgiving, mad bitch, only nice to friends  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's:top that reads: this bitch bites and leather jeans  
Street Clothes:tank tops, cords, 3/4 pants, baggy pants, baggy tops  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that)chain on ankle, beely ring, ears pierced, skull on back  
State and Hometown: texas  
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here: wrestler  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.)shady slam(like victorias move)  
Best, Best friends: hardyz, lita, victoria and ppl in love interest  
Enemies: most faces most heels  
Name: Roberta Price  
Ring Name: Jewel  
Nickname: Bobbie or just B  
Age: 22  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair: 5'5, about 115lbs, shoulder length curly black hair with red streaks, dark brown (almost black) eyes  
Personality: hates her first name, stubborn as hell, hot temper, wicked sense of humor, hates her enemies with a passion, loves to flirt  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's: tight metallic blue pants that are flared and a silver metallic top  
Street Clothes: She hates dresses. She loves to wear everything that is comfortable like jeans, shorts, tank tops, halter tops, favourite colour is blue  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that): two piercings in each ear  
State and Hometown: New York, New York  
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here: Bobbie is a wrestler. But she valets sometimes too.  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.): Sharpshooter and/or Hurricanrana   
Best, Best friends: Lita, Victoria, Shawn Michaels, Hardys, Undertaker, Edge, Benoit (best friend), Triple H, Lilian Garcia, Trish  
Enemies: Stacy Kiebler, Torrie Wilson, Brock Lesnar, Eric Bischoff, Big Show  
Name:Nikki Lopez  
Ring Name:Nikki  
Nickname:none   
Age:22  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair:long blonde hair, brown eyes, always wears it down  
Personality:Nikki can be a bitch to others that annoy her, is a great listener, willing to do anything to help out her friends, and most people admire her honesty  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's:a tank top and tight shorts  
Street Clothes:colorful tanks, tees, loves dresses and mini skirts  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that)a sapphire ring that her dad gave her before he died  
State and Hometown:Atlanta, Georgia   
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here:wrestler/valet for my best friends and/or love interest  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.)Double Chick Kick [kick opponent in the stomach then kick them in the upper chest area  
Best, Best friends:Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler  
Enemies:Jazz, Victoria, UnAmericans, and Steven Richards 


	3. 2nd Half of Cast list

Cat Lea AKA Cat Lea Takersdarkone is with The Undertaker  
Casey Copeland AKA Donna is with The Hurricane   
Connie Calloway AKA RVD1Y2J is with Chris Jericho  
Alycia Corille AKA Riotsrage is with Nathan Jones  
Charlene Brittson AKA Angelscribe is with Rhyno. She is also my Smackdown! General Manager.  
Matt Lo AKA ML of Gryffindor is with Dawn Marie  
Alyssa AKA Skitto is with Matt Hardy  
Kaitlyn Tyler AKA Kaitlyn is with Shane McMahon. She is also my Raw General Manager.  
Candace McMahon AKA Candace McMahon is with Randy Orton  
Angelica Marie Willow AKA Butterflygirl is with Stone Cold Steve Austin  
Brandy AKA Sonar is with Raven  
Sage Roberts AKA mysticalfem is with Triple H  
Cassandra Katalina Conner AKA Shugotenshi is with Batista  
  
Name:Cat Lea  
Ring Name:Hells Cat  
Nickname: Hells  
Age:25yrs.  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair:vivid blue and black waist length hair that is usually worn down or in braids or bandana. Well built but with a good shape.  
Personality: Badass. Knows how to get things done especially if its a shut up and fight type thing.  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's: Motorcycle attire. Pure Biker.  
Street Clothes: Biker type attire.  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that): A Silver pentagram on a black leather cord.  
State and Hometown: Illinois Burbank  
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here:GM or Wrestler  
Reason why I should hire you as GM (because a lot of people might want to sign up and you are all the best even though I have to chose only two): When was the last time that someone hired a GM who looked and acted like a biker.  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.): Sweet chin music but off the top rope.  
Best, Best friends: The guys above and Edge, Jackie, Hardys, Lita and Jazz  
Enemies: anyone with Heyman and the blond bimbo diva type  
  
Name:Casey Copeland (Edge's Lil' Sis)  
Ring Name:Angel  
Nickname: CC, Case, Kiddo (Only Adam and Jason call her Kiddo)  
Age:22  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair:She's 5'8", 135 lbs, tan, athletically thin (like Victoia or Lita), shoulder length wavy blonde hair often with light blue streaks, bright blue eyes, and that large Copeland smile. She usually wears her hair in either a ponytail, titan or yankee caps, or with a bandana.  
Personality:She has a large bright smile, much like Adam's that she always has on her face, she's very friendly. She's a little crazy and wild at times. Fairly tomboyish since she grew up with Adam. She and Adam are extremely close. He hates all of her tattoos and piercings though. They make him realize that she's not the sweet innocent little girl he used to know. She's her own person and does her own thing. He doesn't like that he has no control over her anymore. She likes to dirtbike, surf, skateboard, and snowboard. She loves sports, baseball and football are her faves. Loves to play practical jokes on people and loves to listen to music, mostly rock like her brother, but also looks up to people like Christina Aguilera and Janet Jackson. You'll often find her singing and dancing to pretty much anything. She's known as the surfer chick cause of her personality, her clothing style, and the way she looks. She doesn't like rules very much, if they get in the way of her having fun she'll break them.  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's:Baggy jeans or cargos that have Angel in bright colors on the butt and dark blue/black short tight tank tops that are cut up with a bright colored tighter tank under it, with dark and light blue boots (Hardyz), and usually a bandana tied aroud her right arm. She also uses a lot of body glitter and sometimes uses the paint like Jeff Hardy.  
Street Clothes:Low rise flares, tanks/muscle tees, sneakers. She's a very casual person. Not too into dressing up.  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that):Blue flame tattoo around her left bicep, light blue angel wings with Angel in dark blue between the wings on the small of her back, a purple shooting star with a white tail on her lower stomach, and a sleeping baby dragon on her left ankle. Belly button, both ears twice, and her tongue (only has in a ring when she goes out clubbing and then it's glow in the dark or when she's valeting.) She also has a silver little sister necklace that Adam gave to her that she never takes off, a silver Angel necklace that her love interest gave to her, and a silver thumb band that was give to her by her dead grandfather when she was little, like 12.  
State and Hometown: Toronto, Canada  
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here:Hardcore/highflying wrestler. She will valet but isn't too impressed with it. She often tags with either Jeff Hardy, Edge, or Lita.   
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.): Phoenix Splash called Halo's Twist  
Best, Best friends:Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas, Shane Helms, Trish Stratus, RVD, Jericho,Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy, Jason Reso   
Enemies: Triple H, Molly Holly, Victoria, Nidia, Steve Richards, Jamie Noble  
  
Name: Connie Callaway(Undertaker's lil sister)  
Ring Name:Demon  
Nickname: Demon or Con-Air  
Age: 25  
Physical Appearance and looks: 5'7", 125 lbs, muscular body, jet black hair with red streaks that goes to mid back, Red eyes w/ contacts in. Wears her hair in corn rows or down.  
Personality: Doesn't care what other people think about her, she's a bitch to people who she doesn't like, is caring, nice to some people.  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's: Baggy black pants, a black tank top,usually a black hoodie that is to big for her, and boots that are like RVD's.  
Street clothes: Plaid pants, black tank top with plaid arm things.   
Any Piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn: a tattoo that has R.I.P with a rose next to it on her ankle, she wears a locket that has her friend's pic before he died in a fire.  
State and Hometown: Houston, Texas  
If you want to be a wrestler, one Raw GM andone Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners: Very Hardcore and highflyer, likes to valet.  
Finisher: 5 star frog splash  
Best, Best friends: Undertaker, RVD, Lita, Christian, Edge, Shane helms, Victoria(best friend), Chris Jericho  
Enemies: Jazz, Torrie Wilson, Brock Lesnar  
  
Name: Alycia Corille  
Ring Name: Alycia Mccall  
Nickname: Lucky, Blink, CC  
Age:26   
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair: Grayish blue eyes that change color with her mood, blonde hair down to her middle back, usually braided or in a ponytail, sometimes she puts it in a bandana  
Personality: happy-go-lucky, always ready for fun, she's a great friend and will help anyone out with a seconds notice, she's also a fighter and tends to have a slight aggression problem.  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's: Black flare pants, black boots, a harley davidson halter top or a t-shirt that she cut in to a belly shirt or halter top.  
Street Clothes: blue jeans, tanktops, football jerseys, harley davidson apparrel, leather jacket, high heel boots or flat motorcycle boots.  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that):her ears are pierced 3 times each, she has a silver cross necklace that she never takes off  
State and Hometown:Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here:Wrestler  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.)  
Best, Best friends:Taker, Benoit, Nathan Jones, The Hurricane  
Enemies: All of the divas except Molly, Team Angle, The Rock  
  
Name: Charlene Brittson  
Ring Name: same as name/nickname  
Nickname: Charlie (usually goes by her nickname)  
Age: 24  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair: 5"6 & 115 pounds with a slim but shapely body & cute smile (which she uses to her advantage) Green eyes & long blonde hair with black streaks underneath which she wears lots of different ways - down, in ponytails, bunches, plaits, etc.  
Personality: bubbly, flirty, out-going, stubborn as hell, determined, out-spoken, sarcastic, hot-tempered but it cools quickly  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's: business-like clothes but with her own flair - her fave outfit is black flared pants, a hot pink shirt, black tie, long black jacket & a black hat  
Street Clothes: low-rise flared jeans or cords, baggy combats, vest tops, halters, baby tees, loves accessories like belts, hats, bracelets, etc.  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that) ears pierced twice & bellybutton pierced  
State and Hometown: Los Angeles, California  
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one   
Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here: Smackdown GM  
Reason why I should hire you as GM (because a lot of people might want to sign up and you are all the best even though I have to chose only two): because she's not scared to speak her mind & will happily put the viewers first, bringing them matches they want to see - she's not gonna try to avoid steppin' on anyone's toes!   
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.) not a wrestler so doesn't have one (not that she wouldn't get into a catfight if she needed to!)  
Best, Best friends: Lita, Lilian Garcia, Rhyno, Benoit, Jericho   
Enemies: most of the divas, Team Angle, Paul Heyman, Big Show, Eric Bischoff  
  
Name: Matt Lo  
Ring Name: Chinese Ninja  
Nickname: Yamato  
Age: 24  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair: Slightly built, black hair, brown eyes, wear my hair short  
Personality: Always smiling and willing to lend an ear to one's problems, but a complete workhorse in the ring; almost always studying opponent's fighting styles and how to adapt.  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's: Black lycra pants, red wristbands.  
Street Clothes: Blue jeans, black t-shirt, black cowboy hat  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that): Always wears a watch when I enter the arena  
State and Hometown: Vancouver, Canada  
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here: Fighting style based on Martial arts and aieral fighter. Almost always hanging with Test, Matt Hardy, or Shannon Moore.  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.): Twist of Fate  
Best, Best friends: Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Test, Stacy Keibler, Dawn Marie, Shane Helms, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus  
Enemies: Victoria, Steven Richards, Triple H, Ric Flair, Paul Heyman, Eric Bischoff, 3 minute warning  
  
Name:alyssa  
Ring Name:skitto  
Nickname: skitto  
Age:16  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair:eyec: brown hairc:green and blue  
Personality:insane but serious when needed  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's:baggy jeans and tanktop  
Street Clothes:baggy jeans tshirt  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that): necklace with ring and ear peircing  
State and Hometown: san jose california  
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here:wrestler:  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.): 450 splash or moonsalt  
Best, Best friends:harydz edge lita christain   
Enemies: paul heyman bischoff  
  
Name:Kaitlyn Tyler  
Ring Name:Tyler  
Nickname: Ty (mostley goes by Ty but Katie works)  
Age:22  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair:Blone Hair/ blue eyes she wears her hair moslty up in a pony tail  
Personality: she loves to have fun. She always has a smile on her face. She loves to play pranks on people. She is also very competitive and will never back down from a fight.  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's: She is a GM so dresses in buisness suits and dress pants but she also will dress up and look really sexy in short skirts and tight tops. It all depends on her mood  
Street Clothes: She dress very casual. Jeans t-shirt baby tees hoodies. she jsut likes to be comfortable  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that)She has a necklace of a celtic cross from her birth mom shes had since she was born and she always wears it. She also has her tongue peirced  
State and Hometown: Chicago, IL  
If you want to be a wrestler I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here: Gm for Raw  
Reason why I should hire you as GM:I am a very hard worker and I never back down from a fight, but if you need someone to play a prank on somoene I will be the first person in line to do it. She takes her job very seriously and will do anything for it.She wont be afraid to go up to Brock Lesner for example and speeak her mind.  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.  
Best, Best friends: Brock Lesner, Rey Mysterio, Stephine McMahon  
Enemies: The Hardys, Shane Helms,Shannon Moore and PAUL HEYMEN  
  
Name:Candace McMahon  
Ring Name:Princess Candace  
Nickname: Angel  
Age:22  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair:hazel eyes, brown hair, pigtails, ponytails, always up in some shape or form. 5'5", 125 lbs, petite  
Personality:peppy, energetic, loving, adores Shane, happy all the time unless something goes drastically wrong  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's:*outfits like Trish's* :) tight fitting clothes, easy to move around it tho  
Street Clothes:expensive dresses, skirts, one shoulder shirts, *outfits like Stacy Keibler's*  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that):a locket that Shane gave her. It says Angel on it and it has a picture of them inside it  
State and Hometown: Greenwich, Connecticut  
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here:Valet/wrestler  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.): The Princess Stretch *The STF (Jazz' move)*  
Best, Best friends:Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, David Batista, Nidia Guenard, Trisha Stratigias, Jamie Noble, Kurt Angle, Brock Lesnar, John Cena, The rest of the McMahon family *almost everyone*  
Enemies: Torrie Wilson, Triple H, Dawn Marie, A-Train, Eric Bischoff  
  
Name: Angelica Marie Willow  
Ring Name: Star  
Nickname: Angel  
Age: 23  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair: skinny, 120 lbs, blue green eyes, long straight blonde hair  
Personality: Sweet, can be a bitch sometimes if provoked.  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's: skirts, dressy clothes.  
Street Clothes: jeans and a tank top   
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that) - a diamond nose ring  
State and Hometown: North Carolina, Cameron  
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here: I want to be Jeff Hardy's valet and girlfriend...  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.) Stratusphere  
Best, Best friends: Trish Stratus(Best friend), Lita(Best Friend), Brock Lesner, Matt Hardy, Steve Austin  
Enemies: Steph McMahon, Triple H, Big Show, Victoria, Nidia, Jazz  
  
Name:Brandy  
Ring Name: Blaze Inferno  
Nickname: Sweetheart  
Age: not telling  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair:brown hair and dark brown eyes that look kind of green-hazel, long hair, usually loose, braided or tied up, has a nice figure like Molly, has some muscles on her arms, has a bit of a raven figure. Weras red lipstick and ot any make-up. She wears only lipstick and black nailpolish  
Personality: SHe is bitter at times but she proves she is not always heartless. She is heartless at times and is like Raven with a mix of a rebel and prankster inside her. No one expects her to pull jokes but she is funny and dangerous. Her favorite dream match would be a TLC death match with C-4 explosives and she done that in Japan pro wrestling.  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's: elbow and knee pads, her clothes is made of the same material as a swim suit. weras shorts that are black, black top with flames and dark blue eyes on them  
Street Clothes: ripped jeans, flames on the shirt.  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that): Wears a necklace with a cross on it. She has a locket bracelet but she gives it away to Scott Hall.  
State and Hometown:   
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here: Backstage interviewer or raw GM. Blaze also wrestles alot. She faces other men in the ring.  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.): Standing shooting star press. Blaze also uses sharpshooter. A hip hurricana is a new move when blaze jumps on the back on her opponent and moves back and the person flies over her.  
Best, Best friends: Molly, Ivory, Shawn Micheals, X-pac, Maven, Al Snow, Spike, Bubba, D-von, Rico, Kevin Nash, Raven, RVD, Steven Richards, Victoria, Test, Stacy, Tommy Dreamer  
Enemies: Triple H, D'lo, Chris Nowinski,  
  
Name:Sage Roberts  
Ring Name:Sage  
Nickname: Sy  
Age:24  
Physical Appearance and looks, include eye color and hair color and if you want, how you wear your hair:She is tall blonde her hair is down to the middle of her back she has purple streaks around her face, she can wear it curly or straight but its almost always down. She is 5'7 125lbs,she has deep violet eyes. She has an athletic build but its not too muscular.  
Personality:Laid back and easy going,she has no problem speaking her mind to anyone,she has a wild side.loves to laugh and have fun,very independant and sassy,she can come off as a bitch but too her friends she isn't that way  
In-ring clothes only for those who want to be wrestlers or GM's:She usually wears the black pants and then a halter top  
Street Clothes:low cut flared jeans,baby tees,mini skirts  
Any piercing or a special kind of jewelry that is always worn (ex. A locket never taken off or something like that)She has two tattoos one is a ring of dolphins around her bellybutton and a tribal on her lower back, She has a necklace she never is without a long chain with her dad's wedding band on it. Her mother gave it to her when she turned 16.  
State and Hometown:New Orleans,La   
If you want to be a wrestler ( I need guys and gals to sign up!), one Raw GM and one Smackdown GM, I also need valets and managers and maybe even tag team partners| I'm also listening if you want to add another job to here:Valet and manager,she wrestles sometimes.  
Finisher (It can be a real wrestlers move or you can make it up. If you make it up please explain what it is.)When she wrestles she does the frog splash as her finisher  
Best, Best friends:Lita,Trish,Jeff hardy,Kane,Rvd,molly holly,lance storm,steven regal  
Enemies: Victoria,Steven Richards,  
  
Name: Cassandra Katalina Conner  
RingName: Cassandra Jericho   
NickName: Kat, Y2K (when she's in the ring)Cassie, Sandra  
Age: 23  
Appearance: waist length blonde hair that's slightly curly with blue crystal eyes. Has a tall, toned, and tanned body with slender arms and legs. She stands in about 5'7 and weighs around 136, but even though she looks like she's fragile she can lift well over 50 pounds her own weight.   
Personality: Inside the ring Kat is everything like Jericho. She is sarcastic, strong, feisty, and if she has to she'll use her figure to distract the opponent while her "brother" takes the win. She loves to fight and have real matches (none of that bra and panties match crap)and if challenge she won't back down. If she feels threatened or others start back talking to Jericho she'll jump them at any given chance and beat the crap out of 'em. She doesn't care if she fights women or men and loves to fight in Hardcore matches. Ouside of the ring Kat is very sweet and nice. She loves to hang with her friends and still can be sarcastic, funny, smart, and fiesty.   
In-RingClothes: Kat usually wears the halter top versions of Jericho's shirts (kind of what lita did with the Hardy shirts)and shiny black, blue, or red pants with black boots. (Just when she goes to the ring to talk or watch Jericho) Other times she wears a halter top, black pants with Y2K on the sides and barbewire wrapped around the letters. (Other stuff is similar to what Victoria wears to the ring)  
StreetClothes: usually wears blue jeans that flare at the bottom with designs on the side (like flames) baby doll shirts and sneakers.   
Piercings/Tatts: has both ears pierced twice once at the top with little silver cuff and down at the lobe with silver star studs. Has tatt on lower back with fairy wings, on right shoulder has celtic band wrapped around with Y2K in the middle.   
State/Town: Toronto, Canada  
If u want to be wrestler: manages Jericho (anyone with him) Tags with Jericho in Inter-gender matches, Tags with Victoria sometimes, and other times manages and tags with bf  
Finisher: Lionsault, moonsault, Katarana (huricarana)  
Friends: Victoria, Jeff, Edge, Christian, Jericho, Raven, Bradshaw, Lita,   
Enemies: Hunter, Flair, Eric, Stephanie, Trish, Show, 


	4. General Managers and Rookies

Wrestling Woes Chap 1: General Managers and Rookies  
Sailor Serenity: I don't own the WWF/E, heck I don't even own any of these characters. They were made by you the public. I hope I do my first Mary Sue good.  
  
Vince sits at his desk looking at the blonde haired and blue eyed girl sitting across of him. She plays nervously with the Celtic cross necklace around her neck. Finally Vince starts to speak.  
  
Vince: So do you think you can handle this position? You would have to combat the person I choose for the Smackdown general manager, Miss Tyler.  
Kaitlyn: I think I would do well at this position. Eric Bischoff did a lousy job as a GM.  
Vince: I know, but I want you to remember that it will be hard as a general manager.  
  
There is a knock on the door. A green eyed and blonde haired with black streaks slowly comes in.  
  
Vince: Oh, hello Miss Charlene Brittson.  
Charlene: Should I come at a later time Mr. McMahon?  
Vince: That won't be necessarily Charlene. This here is Kaitlyn Tyler. Kaitlyn is my new Raw general manager. Charlene, you are now my new Smackdown general manager.  
Charlene: I guess we'll be working together.  
Kaitlyn: I guess so. Vince, are the other rookies here all ready?  
Vince: Yes, so I guess I'll let you leave to introduce the rookies to each other. I'm also sending a wrestler to show them around in a little while.  
Charlene: Okay, so you later Mr. McMahon.  
Kaitlyn: Bye Vince.  
  
The walk out of Vince's office and down the hall.  
  
Charlene: I wonder how good the rookies are?  
Kaitlyn: Don't worry, the other wrestlers will break them in.  
  
The walk into a room and all of the rookies are there.  
  
Kaitlyn: Settle down now.  
Charlene: We would like to welcome you all to the WWE. Some of you are very familiar with this business, because you are often here.  
Kaitlyn: Be warned that visiting and wrestling here are two different things.  
Charlene: We would like to welcome back our familiar ones…Casey Copland, the sister of our very own Edge.  
Casey: Hi…  
Charlene: Connie Calloway, Undertaker's sister and Sacha Hardy, obviously the Hardys' sister…  
Connie: Hey…  
Sacha: Bite me!  
Kaitlyn: And Candace McMahon, daughter to the owner Vince McMahon.  
Candace: Nice to meet all of you.  
Sacha: Daddy's little girl…  
Candace: Can't you me nice?  
Sacha: Why should I?  
Charlene: Why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves?  
Roberta: I'm Roberta Price, but everybody calls me either Bobbie or B.  
Nikki: The name's Nikki Lopez and I'm glad to be here.  
Cat: I'm Cat Lea.  
Roberta: I guess you aren't a cat, but what does it stand for? Kathie Lee?  
Cat: Shut the hell up, Roberta!  
Roberta: Don't call me that!  
Sacha: I think I'm starting to like that girl.  
Cat: I guess we both have wicked attitudes.  
Kaitlyn: Can we continue?  
Alycia: I'm Alycia Corille and I love to have fun.  
Casey: So do I!  
Alyssa: I'm Alyssa and I'm a little mad.  
Nikki: Why are you angry?  
Alyssa: I mean mad as in crazy.  
Group: Oh…  
Angelica: I'm Angelica Marie Willow, but people see me as an angel.  
Cat: Well Angel, I think it's about time you meet Hells Cat.  
Brandy: I'm Brandy and I'm gonna win the women's championship belt!  
Alycia: Over my dead body!!  
Connie: I'm going to win it.  
Sage: I'm Sage Roberts.  
Cat: Her last name sounds like yours, Roberta.  
Roberta: Don't start with me kitty cat.  
Cat: You better watch yourself.  
Cassandra: Why don't you two take it to the ring?   
Cat: Who are you?  
Cassandra: My full name is Cassandra Katalina Conner but people like to call me Cassie or Sandra.  
Kaitlyn: There's still one more rookie?  
Charlene: It's a guy, yea!  
Matt: I thought there would be more guys here. Oh well, I'm Matt Lo.  
Sage: If you don't mind us asking…  
Brandy: Just who in the world are you two?  
Kaitlyn: Well I'm Kaitlyn Tyler, GM of Raw and this is my partner…  
Charlene: Charlene Brittson, GM of Smackdown.  
  
Another knock on the door. Charlene opens it and finds Triple H standing there with a smile on his face. 


	5. The Grand Tour

Wrestling Woes Chap 2: The Grand Tour  
Sailor Serenity: Yea, chapter two is up. Mary sues are very hard to write and come up with the ideas so I respect every person who writes one, you too Cat Lea Takersdarkone. When it comes out you should read her one, Help! My Muses are Making me Write A Mary Sue and review it. Thanks for making me the GM of Raw. Anyway, I don't own anything here.  
*****************************************************  
Charlene: Oh, Hunter…  
Triple H: You must be Charlene. Vince sent me to show the divas to their locker room.  
Kaitlyn: Aren't they all on vacation except Dawn Marie and Lita?  
Charlene: They asked Vince for a break while we get the rookies broken in. Triple H, can you also show Matt Lo to the guys locker room too?  
Triple H: Okay come along.  
  
The divas look at him with mixed feelings. Roberta, Nikki, Cat, Alycia, and Alyssa looked happy to meet a famous wrestler. Matt, Cassandra, Brandy, and Angelica really didn't like him from the way he acted on T.V. Sage had hearts in her eyes when she saw him. He watched her stare at him.  
  
Triple H: Do I have something in my teeth?  
Sage: Oh, no it's nothing…  
  
Sacha: I think I'll go see my Hardy brothers.  
Casey: I hope Edge and Christian will loosen up about me being here.  
Connie: I have to go see my brother, he's been waiting for me.  
Candace: My father wanted to speak with me, so I guess we'll be on our way.  
Kaitlyn: Yes, but please do not cause trouble.  
Charlene: We don't want to suspend people on the first day.  
Triple H: Bye Sacha, Case, Demon (Connie), Candy…  
Sacha: Go bother someone else!  
Candace: Watch it Hunter, or I'll get my father to fire you.  
Connie: Bye Hunter.  
Casey: Just stay away from me Triple H or else.  
  
The familiars walk to their brothers'. Charlene looks at Triple H.  
  
Charlene: They don't seem to like you.  
Sage: But why, isn't he a great wrestler?  
Kaitlyn: Okay, the rest of you, get out of our office!  
  
All of the divas and two guys walk out except Brandy and Sage. Brandy leans in close to whisper into her ear.  
  
Brandy: You should stay away from him, he's bad news.  
Sage: He doesn't seem that bad…  
  
She runs out of the room to catch up with the others. Brandy turns to find her missing and goes to search for the others. Casey enters her brothers' dressing rooms. Edge looks at her.  
  
Edge: Are you sure you don't want to rethink this?  
Casey: I'm sure. You both don't have to worry about me, I'm fine on my own. Tell him Christian.   
Christian: I have to side with Edge on this one. I don't like my baby sister here either.  
Edge: So, what are you doing here? I thought Vince sent someone to give you the grand tour.  
Casey: I would have taken it except you will never guess who was giving it.  
Christian & Edge: Chris Jericho?  
Casey: No, not as bad as him, it was Triple H.  
Edge: I don't really like him.  
Christian: How do the other rookies feel about him?  
Casey: Most don't really care, some of them dislike him, but there's this one girl Sage…  
Edge: What about her?  
Casey: I think she has love in her eyes when she saw Hunter. Wait until she finds out how much of a jerk he can get.  
Edge: She's playing the wrong game.  
Christian: That's for sure.  
  
Connie entered her dressing room to find both Kane and Taker there.  
  
Undertaker: So what did you find out about the younglings?  
Connie: Cat Lea and Sacha Hardy are going to be the troublemakers. The rest of the girls don't seem that bad. Matt Lo seems like a nice guy.  
Kane: There's only one guy with a lot of crazed girls.  
Connie: I don't care what you think about me, but the others aren't crazed girls…I wouldn't know about Alyssa though.  
Undertaker: I think I should have a talk with that Matt kid. I just don't want him to turn out like a Matt Hardy.  
Connie: You do and I'll never forgive you.  
Kane: So, who's taking them on the tour? They didn't want your other brother because they thought he would scare the rookies away.  
  
Sacha walked into the Hardys locker room. Matt, Jeff, and Lita were talking.  
  
Matt Hardy: How was your meeting with the new GM's?  
Sacha: Most of the girls are goody-goods. I like this one girl named Cat Lea though.  
Jeff: You have to watch that temper of yours sis.  
Lita: Kaitlyn told us you were a bit hostile with some of the rookies.  
Sacha: You guys know you have to break in the rookies.  
Lita: Do you mean we have to find some guy to break you in, Sacha…  
Sacha: Hush up Li. You don't need gross thoughts like that.  
Matt Hardy: Break in the unbreakable?  
Sacha: You're lucky you are my older brother Matthew, or else I would beat you.  
Jeff: What about me? Aren't I your brother too?  
  
Candace slowly knocked on her father's door.  
  
Vince: What can I do for you honey?  
Candace: Do something about Triple H! It's bad enough he was with and hurt Stephanie, now he's calling me Candy and Casey Copeland, Case. Anybody but him can call us those nicknames.  
Vince: Did you know Steph is spending time with Linda and Shane is coming to be a wrestler in the WWE?  
Candace: Maybe I can finally hook him up with a girl.  
  
The others were following Triple H, until they met up with Kurt Angle.  
  
Triple H: This girls and guy, is the Olympic Zero, Kirk Angel.  
Angle: Ha, ha, ha, very funny Trips. Charlene asked me to take half of your group so you wouldn't have much trouble.  
Triple H: I guess so. So which one of you guys want to go with the ass clown? Well, lets see there are nine of you. Wait, nine…where's that Brandy girl?  
Sage: I think she got lost.  
Triple H: Serves her right, someone will find her.  
Matt: I guess I could go with Kurt.  
Cassandra: I want to go too.  
Angelica: Me too!  
Sage: I think I'll stay with Triple H.  
Roberta, Nikki, and Alycia: Us too!  
Alyssa: I want to go with medal boy.  
Cat: There's no way I'm going with medal boy.  
**************************************************  
Sailor Serenity: Hey y'all. Next chapter, we'll see the two groups, Triple H's and Kurt Angle's on their tours and what's going on with Brandy. Until then, see ya! 


	6. The Grand Tour Continues

Wrestling Woes Chap 3: The Grand Tour Continues  
Sailor Serenity: I don't own anything…but I wish I owned Edge. Too bad Sacha gets him. *throws temper tantrum* I want my Edge. *Christian pops up*   
Christian: I'll hang with ya!  
Sailor Serenity: I guess I'm stuck with him, oh well onto the story.  
********************************************************  
Triple H: This is where I keep my twenty gallons of water that I use for my entrance. Next we will see the self-proclaimed king of the world, Y2Jerk himself, Chris Jericho.  
  
He opens a door and smirks as the group sees a half naked Jericho standing there shocked.  
  
Sage: Do you have a body like that, Hunter?  
Cat: Cover yourself up Jericho! You better not be waiting for Christian. We don't need gay guys running around here.  
Alycia: My eyes!  
Jericho: Will all of you please shut the hell up and get out of my locker room!?  
Triple H: But the GM's told me to give them a tour.  
Jericho: Let them meet your Evolution group!  
Nikki: I think that's a good idea!  
Roberta: Uh oh, here comes Christian…  
Christian: What the hell is going on Chris? Are you throwing a party with all of these babes of awesomeness without me? And who invited the Game? He reeks as bad as a reekazoid!  
Jericho: I'm not throwing a party. Hunter decided to show our room to the rookies. Now Junior, get the ladies and then get out of our room before the Un-Americans come in.  
Triple H: I guess we'll see you ass clowns later then.  
  
They walk out of the room. We see Kurt Angle lecturing his group about gold medallists. Chris Benoit sticks his head into the classroom and everybody but Kurt sees him. He beckons one of the students to come over. Angelica raises her hand.  
  
Angle: Yes, I was about to tell you about my broken neck.  
Angelica: I have to use thr bathroom.  
Angle: You have five minutes.  
  
Angelica hurries to Benoit out in the hallway.  
  
Benoit: So you rookies have to listen to another of Angle's lectures? I can help you get away. I'm…  
Angelica: You're Chris Benoit.  
Benoit: Now that you know my name, who are you?  
Angelica: I'm Angelica, one of the rookies with Angle.  
Benoit: Poor, poor child.  
Angelica: Well it's better then being with Triple H.  
Benoit: Listen Angel, I'm gonna help you get Kirk Angel good because he's not a pretty angel like you and the other girls in there.  
Angelica: Don't let Matt Lo hear you say that.  
Benoit: Here's the plan…  
  
Angelica walks back into the classroom. She whispers something to the others before Matt looks at Kurt.  
  
Matt: Hey Kurt, how about the girls show you what they are made of?  
Angle: I guess that isn't so bad…  
Cassandra: I'll go first!  
  
She performed a perfect Moonsault. Alyssa went next with a 450 Splash. Matt Lo went last with a Twist of Fate. Angelica took off Kurt's medals and gave them to Benoit as soon as Angle was knocked out. Benoit led them to the locker rooms. Brandy was still lost in the arena. Unknown to her, someone was watching her closely.  
  
Brandy: I'm so thirsty and tired.  
Raven: Here's some water.  
  
A water bottle fell down from the sky and Brandy caught it. She looked up and saw Raven perched up there somehow. He leaped down and she cowered back a little bit.  
  
Raven: You don't need to be afraid lady.  
Brandy: Are you going to hurt me?  
Raven: I'm not that type of person. I would rather have man to man hardcore matches.  
Brandy: You are the Hardcore champion right now right?  
Raven: Yep, that's why I'm carrying around this steel chair. That twenty four-seven rule is in effect. Here's a chair for you. I'll teach you how to use it later.  
Rhyno: I want that belt!  
  
Raven and Rhyno started clashing like animals. (A.N. bad pun, sorry) After Raven knocked Rhyno out, Brandy held up her chair. With a grin on her face, she hit Raven with the chair. The ref made the three count and Brandy became the new hardcore champion. We cut to see Charlene and Kaitlyn talking in their office.  
  
Charlene: We have to start coming up with ideas for our little rookies.  
Kaitlyn: I heard Shane McMahon was coming here. I have a good one for him.  
Charlene: Yeah, but he's not really a rookie.  
Kaitlyn: I know we're talking about rookies and all, but we also need to make a plan for a common enemy.  
Charlene: Yeah, we need to cook up something good for Paul Heyman.  
Kaitlyn: I have something in mind. I want Shane to work as an assistant manager with us.  
Charlene: I just watched the Hardcore match with Raven, Rhyno, and Brandy. I want Rhyno here with us too.  
Kaitlyn: That can be done as soon as the man beast awakes from that chair shot from Raven.  
  
There's a knock at the door. Brandy rushes in and locks the door behind her.  
  
Kaitlyn: Hi Brandy, congratulations on your title win but you know…  
Charlene: You weren't expected to win a title so soon. You picked a dangerous one too. Not only did you pick the one with a 24/7 title defense rule on it, you also have one where there are no disqualifications and you can use any weapon you please.  
Brandy: I'm sorry, but I just had to do it. I feel very guilty though…Raven was acting so nice to me and I took his precious belt away from him so fast.  
Charlene: I guess we have one of them all ready with Brandy and the Hardcore title belt.  
Kaitlyn: But what to do about the others?  
  
The Hardys, Lita, and Sacha were still talking to each other.  
  
Sacha: So, you think the GM's will make me a Hardy girl like you Lita?  
Lita: I don't know Sacha, I mean Team Xtreme only has three members.  
Matt Hardy: Don't worry, they'll put you somewhere.  
Jeff: It better not be with Taker or Lesnar after what they did to the three of us.  
Sacha: I think I'll go talk to the bosses now.  
Lita: Good luck…  
*******************************************  
Sailor Serenity: I guess that ends the touring.  
Matt Hardy: Why do I have to be called Matt Hardy when you're writing something, can't I just be…Matt?  
Sailor Serenity: Nope otherwise you'll be mixed up with Matt Lo.  
Jeff: Did you see where Triple H took the girls?  
Matt Hardy: I think he brought them to meet the godfather's hoes.  
Sailor Serenity: HUNTER HEARST HEMSLEY!!! 


	7. Plans Part 1 Sacha

Wrestling Woes Chap 4: Plans Part 1; Sacha  
Sailor Serenity: I don't own anything and by the way if I find the young rookie ladies are with the godfather's hoes, I'll complain to Vince, Charlene, and Kaitlyn. He (Triple H) wants to play a game, well the game's gonna lose this time.  
************************************************************  
Sacha enters the GM's office. Brandy is sitting in one of the chairs there while Charlene and Kaitlyn are planning things.  
  
Sacha: I want to know what you two have planned for me right now!  
Charlene: Calm down Miss Hardy.  
Sacha: What the hell is she doing here?  
  
She indicates Brandy and Kaitlyn puts an arm around the youngest Hardy to calm her down.  
  
Kaitlyn: We're protecting her from everybody.  
Sacha: We have only been here for one day, what did she do?  
Kaitlyn: She pinned Raven for the Hardcore title.  
Sacha: She did what?! Raven's has had it for a few months! Good luck kid.  
Brandy: Thanks…  
Charlene: So why are you here, Miss Ha…Sacha?  
Sacha: I want to know what are you planning to do with me?  
Charlene: We were thinking about putting you with E & C for a little while.  
Sacha: Oh no you don't! Edge and Christian are idiots who talk strangely and are too nice. I was hoping to join up with the Hardys.  
Kaitlyn: Sorry but we are the bosses and we put you where we think you belong. Edge and Christian aren't that bad once you get to know them. The Hardys all ready have Lita. We don't know how the crowd will react to another girl.  
Sacha: But E & C are strong rivals against my brothers.  
Charlene: We can introduce you as the Hardys' rebellious sister. This way you can't fight with Matt Hardy's ex Lita and they can't worry about you every moment they are with you in the ring.  
Sacha: This is not fair!  
Charlene: You are excused Sacha, have a good day.  
Sacha: You are no Mick Foley and by the way, wrestlers come in and out of here. You should really hire the APA to watch over Brandy.  
Kaitlyn: We'll take that idea into thought.  
  
Sacha storms out of the office. Rhyno comes in with Shane McMahon. Kaitlyn is speechless.  
  
Rhyno: You called bosses?  
Shane: I heard you needed assistant managers. I think Rhyno and I could do that. I'm Shane McMahon.  
Charlene: I'm Charlene Brittson and this is my partner Kaitlyn Tyler. Shane you will be working with Kaitlyn and Rhyno will be working with me.  
Kaitlyn: Hi…I…I…  
Shane: It's nice to meet you.  
Charlene: Can you do me a favor, Rhyno? This girl has the Hardcore belt and is hiding from everybody. Can you gently pin her to get the title and lure the others away from her.  
  
That's what he does, but Charlene can't help feel a little bit jealous seeing Rhyno on top of Brandy. She tries to shake the feeling because it was her who requested it.  
  
Kaitlyn: Brandy, I hope it would be okay if you come back in here first thing tomorrow morning so we, as in me and Charlene, can put you somewhere where we feel will help you the most in this business.  
Brandy: Okay…  
Kaitlyn: Shane-O-Mac, can you show Brandy here the door?  
  
We see Sacha moping around in the Hardys locker room. She is bitchy to everybody, even her own brothers. Right now, she's locked them out of their locker room while they are on the outside, pounding to get in.  
  
Matt Hardy: Sacha Hardy, you open this door right now and let us in before we ground you or something.  
Sacha: No, leave me along. Go away!  
Matt Hardy: This is OUR locker room and you are to let us in!  
Jeff: Chill out bro. Something must have happened while talking to Miss Brittson and Miss Tyler. Sacha, honey, will you please tell us what's the matter?  
Sacha: Go to hell Jeffrey!  
Jeff winced away from the door after being called by his full first name. Lita knocked loudly on the door. She motioned for Matt and Jeff to leave the area for now. They left Lita standing outside the door all by herself.  
  
Lita: Sacha, it's Lita…can we talk for a little while. Your brothers aren't here so it would just be me and you.  
  
The door opened to reveal a very, very, furious Sacha. She quickly pulled Lita inside and then locked the door.  
  
Lita: Why won't you talk with your brothers?  
Sacha: I don't know if I can face them.  
Lita: What did you do now? Did you tease Matt's Mattitude thingy he does once in awhile. Or did you switch Jeff's hair dye color again to a normal color?  
Sacha: Neither…  
Lita: Then it can't be that bad.  
Sacha: I have to go against them. I'm gonna be introduced as the rebellious Hardy child and you won't believe which tag team I'm going to be on.  
Lita: Dudleys?  
Sacha: No.  
Lita: Holly's?  
Sacha: Wrong.  
Lita: Don't tell me, RTC?!  
Sacha: Nope.  
Lita: Then what?!  
Sacha: I'm with Edge and Christian.  
Lita: That isn't so bad.  
Sacha: We will see Lita.  
Lita: I'll just leave you alone to think things out for now. Please come out soon.  
  
She left the room to come face to face with the Hardys.  
  
Jeff: What is it?  
Lita: She's going to be the valet for E & C.  
Matt Hardy: Not if I have some say in this.  
  
He quickly turned away. Jeff and Lita could only watch him leave.  
  
Jeff: Where do you think he's headed?  
Lita: Are you that dim Jeff? He's headed to Charlene and Kaitlyn.  
Jeff: Oh, I guess he'll have to deal with Shane McMahon and Rhyno. I guess I'll bang down the door now and get Sacha to talk to me.  
Lita: Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you do and I'll give you to Brock Lesnar again.  
Jeff: At least he isn't with the scumbag that hit on you, Paul Heyman.  
Lita: Don't even say that name.  
  
Matt barged into the room and slammed his hands down on Kaitlyn's desk.  
  
Matt Hardy: I want Sacha to be with us!  
Kaitlyn: After much thought, I think a feud with Lita would be a good idea, but not with Sacha.  
Matt Hardy: Who do you have in mind?  
Kaitlyn: A rookie named Alyssa…  
*******************************************  
Sailor Serenity: Okay guys, it looks like Sacha's not too happy being with Edge and Christian, yet. Brandy will be going into the GM's office in the next chapter…what will Charlene and Kaitlyn cook up for this rookie? What about poor Matt Hardy…he and Jeff will have something to do with crazy Alyssa, not if Nikki has any say in this. Wait till next chapter and keep on reviewing for it really means a lot. Just wait Matt, Cassandra, Casey, Cat, Roberta, Nikki, Connie, Candace, Angelica…I have some ideas on how you'll meet your dream guy or gal in Matt Lo's case. Sage, hang in there…just keep on flirting with Triple H J. Charlene and Kaitlyn, don't think just because you're general managers, that you won't find some of your busy time to hang out with Rhyno and Shane McMahon. 


	8. Plans Part 2 Brandy

Wrestling Woes Chap 5: Plans Part 2; Brandy  
Sage: Sailor Serenity, I have something to ask you.  
Sailor Serenity: Yeah?  
Sage: Why did Triple H and Kurt Angle bring all of the girls except me to see the Godfather? They left me with Matt Lo.  
Sailor Serenity: They did what?! If you see them, tell Hunter and Kurt to get their little behinds in Kaitlyn and Charlene's office. If anyone is looking for me tell them I'll be with the GM's.  
Sage: What about the disclaimer?  
Sailor Serenity: I'm on my break.  
Sage: I can't do it, I'm a rookie!  
Sailor Serenity: Well, just make something up.  
*Sailor Serenity leaves.*  
Sage: We own everything here, mwah, Hahahaha….not. I don't own anything here well except for me!  
***********************************************************  
It's eight o'clock in the morning. Kaitlyn and Charlene are keeping themselves up using coffee. They are waiting for Brandy who was supposed to meet with them at seven thirty. We cut to see Brandy sleeping in her bed with a cute little teddy bear. She doesn't hear her alarm clock going off. Rhyno knocks at the door very loudly a couple times. That is gone unheard also. He crouches down then Gores the door open. He sighs seeing the girl still asleep. He makes his way over to her, but gets hit by a 3 by 4 piece of wood. He is pinned and the new Hardcore champion looks over Brandy. He picks her up and walks out the door and into the GM's office.  
  
Kaitlyn: I can't believe she's still asleep. They really need to be broken in.  
Charlene: Thank you for bringing her here, but I was expecting Rhyno to deliver her here, Raven.  
Raven: He had other plans, anyway it wasn't a very big deal.  
  
Charlene looked down and saw the Hardcore belt around Raven's waist. She growled a little bit at him before leaving the office. Raven looked confused.  
  
Kaitlyn: Don't worry about her, she's just gone to check up on Rhyno.  
Raven: So I've heard you wanted to make plans for the little one.  
  
He looked over to Brandy then turned back to Kaitlyn.  
  
Kaitlyn: I…well Charlene and I have been watching your run-ins with Brandy here. We want her to be your valet slash girlfriend for now.  
Raven: That sounds okay as long as she doesn't do anything to take my belt.  
Charlene: I hope he's still in here!  
  
She comes in helping a limping Rhyno. She puts him down then turns to Raven.  
  
Charlene: You think you can just do that? I'm the Smackdown GM and I have a match for you tonight! As you know Dawn Marie is the women's champion. That belt will be on the line as Dawn, Brandy, and I will fight for it. The best part is that Rhyno and you are allowed at ringside and Rhyno will pay you back a hundred fold.  
Raven: Fine, so be it.  
Kaitlyn: If you don't mind me interjecting, I think we should add me and Shane to make it a four women match.  
Charlene: To make it a fatal four way?  
Kaitlyn: Yea, except the winner will be the first one to get a pin fall or submission. There will be no TKO wins allowed and there will also be disqualifications except fighting for the Hardcore belt will be perfectly legal.  
Raven: I hope you can get Rhyno back into shape before the match. I want a challenge.  
Charlene: Oh, if it isn't Rhyno, then someone else will get that belt from around your waist.  
  
Raven took his belt of his waist and threw it above his shoulder.  
  
Raven: Yeah, me…I'm the only one taking it off my waist.  
Charlene: You…  
Kaitlyn: Okay that's enough of you two! Raven, you are excused and are to prepare later for your match. Charlie, chill out…you're a GM for crying out loud.  
Charlene: Don't worry, I don't hold grudges. Raven will get his soon enough.  
Raven: If you don't mind, I'll take Brandy off your hands.  
Charlene: That doesn't sound go…  
Kaitlyn: Bad…I don't think that sounds so bad.  
  
Raven went back to his locker room and placed Brandy on his bed. He then took a nice long shower. Brandy woke up after he had gotten dressed.  
  
Brandy: Where am I?  
Raven: In my locker room.  
Brandy: What am I doing here? What did we do?  
Raven: Calm down Brandy. We didn't do anything.  
Brandy: Oh my lord, look at the time…I have to go see Charlene and Kaitlyn!  
Raven: We all ready did. You were sleeping, Rhyno was going to get you to them, I blindsided him, brought you to the GM's, and we went over the plans while you were sleeping.  
Brandy: Don't tell me you got me a TLC death match with C-4 explosives?  
Raven: Don't be sarcastic. You are now my new valet and girlfriend as long as you don't try anything to make me lose my belt.  
  
Brandy looked down at Raven's belt.  
  
Raven: Yeah, I got it from Rhyno. You better get ready for your match with Charlene, Kaitlyn, and Dawn Marie.  
Brandy: I actually have a match?! It's for the belt too! I have to spend this whole day preparing.  
Raven: Meet back here before the show.  
Brandy: Why?  
Raven: I'm going to be your valet.  
  
Dawn Marie stormed into the GM's office. She instantly took a seat in one of the two chairs and stared down Kaitlyn, the only other person in the office.  
  
Dawn Marie: I was hoping you both would be in here.  
Kaitlyn: Charlene is tending to Rhyno at the moment so you're stuck with me.  
Dawn Marie: I heard though the grapevine that my belt will be on the line against you and Shane McMahon, Charlene and Rhyno, and Brandy and the Hardcore champion Raven. This isn't fair!!  
Kaitlyn: It's fair enough. The match will go on later.  
Dawn Marie: Well, at least will you give me a valet?  
  
Kaitlyn thinks a bit before answering Dawn Marie. She lifts up her head and smiles.  
  
Kaitlyn: It will be me and Shane, Charlene and Rhyno, Brandy and Raven, and you and…  
****************************************  
Sailor Serenity: I think I'll leave this one as a cliffhanger. Bad me, very bad me! This chapter was mostly about Brandy. Sorry to the others. I'll try to get you more involved in the next chapter. Keep R/R!  
Dawn Marie: I better be with a good wrestler.  
Sailor Serenity: *cracks knuckles* I will….I will…Next chapter I think I'll call it Plans Part 3; Matt Lo…tune in for some more good reading. 


	9. Plans Part 3 Matt Lo

Wrestling Woes Chap 6: Plans Part 3; Matt Lo  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. Stupid Fanfiction.net, the Document Manager worked but it didn't show my upload chapter anywhere. Ugh, this thing is so frustrating. I don't own anything. Sorry there haven't been any stalking yet. Right now, I'm introducing the characters and how they met their guys and gal. Keep on reading.  
******************************************************  
Kaitlyn: It will be you Dawn Marie with Brock Lesnar!  
Dawn Marie: I should be getting ready for the match?  
Kaitlyn: Yep.  
  
Dawn Marie left the room and walked into Matt Lo. He held her steady until she regained her balance.  
  
Dawn Marie: I'm so sorry.  
Matt: No, it was all my fault.  
Dawn Marie: I've never seen you around here, what's your name?  
Matt: I have come from the developmental area. I'm Matt Lo.  
Dawn Marie: I'm Dawn Marie. Well I have to go get ready for my match.  
Matt: Who are you against?  
Dawn Marie: Just three other girls and their valets.  
Matt: Do you need a valet?  
Dawn Marie: No, Miss Kaitlyn gave me Brock Lesnar.  
Matt: Be careful out there, he's dangerous.  
Dawn Marie: Thanks for the warning.  
  
She left him standing there. Matt walked into the GM's office. We see Cassandra and Sage listening to a door. The sign on the door clearly read Evolution private, keep out. We then see Angelica hanging out with Chris Benoit.  
  
Angelica: Do you still have Kurt's medals?  
Benoit: Yep, I'm just keeping them nice and warm for the champ.  
Roberta: I think you better scram Chris! Or just hide somewhere.  
  
She ran into the room and locked the door.  
  
Angelica: B, what in the world is going on?!  
Roberta: Angle is headed for this room. I think Y2J told him that Benoit was in here.  
  
Chris Benoit hid under the bed as Kurt stormed in. He picked up Angelica by the collar of her shirt.  
  
Angle: I know you have becoming friends with the toothless one. Where is he?  
Angelica: He's not here at the moment!  
Roberta: Put her down Kurt!!  
  
Kurt lifted Angelica onto his shoulder. He then glared at Roberta.  
  
Angle: Now I've got something of Benoit's. If he wants her, then he can bring my medals and come after her.  
  
He left the room. Benoit quickly came out from under the bed and grabbed Roberta. He headed down to Undertaker's locker room. Kane, Cat Lea, Nikki, Connie, and the dead man himself were there hanging out.  
  
Kane: What brings the Crippler to us?  
Benoit: I need to borrow The Big Evil. Angle abducted a rookie.  
Undertaker: I'll be right there. Kane, watch Connie, Cat, Nikki, and…  
Roberta: Bobbie…  
Undertaker: Nikki and Bobbie.  
Nikki: We're gonna be babysat by the Big Red Machine?!  
Cat: I want the first shot with his torch gun.  
  
Taker went with Benoit to begin the search for Angle. Meanwhile the match was starting. Tyler (Kaitlyn) and Shane McMahon came out first. Charlene followed with Rhyno. Blaze Inferno (Brandy) anxiously stepped out with Raven in front of her. Finally Dawn Marie, the champion, came out with Brock Lesnar. Before the match, Heyman had been banned from ringside. Tyler took it to Dawn Marie with a spinning DDT. Charlene charged right for Blaze Inferno wanting to take her out. Blaze Inferno went straight for her hip hurracanranna and hit it. She went for the pin, but Rhyno came in and gave Blaze Inferno a Gore. That prompted Raven to give a clothesline to Rhyno to knock him out of the ring. Raven threw Charlene across the ring. He then slowly rolled Blaze Inferno out to the floor and guarded her. Dawn Marie was resting as the two GM's took on each other. Tyler had the upper hand after Charlene was manhandled by Raven. Shane tried to interfere a few times before Rhyno chased him. Brock gave both men F-5s. Tyler had gotten out of the ring to check on Shane giving Dawn Marie the opportunity to pin Charlene for the win. Raven carried Blaze Inferno to the back while Tylersupported Shane back there too. Charlene was lying unconsciously in the ring while Rhyno was in the same state outside the ring. Dawn wanted to shake Brock's hand for a job well then, before Lesnar hoisted her onto his shoulders. Matt Lo ran out from the backstage with a steel chair and took out Brock's legs. Brock staggered a little bit but wouldn't go down. He dropped Dawn but Matt caught her. He dropped her to the mat a second after to give Lesnar a Twist of Fate. Matt Lo went down to pick Dawn Marie up again. They slowly walked backstage as paramedics rushed out for Rhyno and Charlene. The Copeland's were watching the footage as Sacha Hardy slowly entered the locker room.  
  
Edge: You must be our new valet Sacha?  
Sacha: It's Miss Hardy to you. I'm not doing this because I want to.  
Christian: Whoa dude, it's a babe!  
Casey: She's not that good.  
Christian: Kiddo, even you have to admit she looks like one of us.  
Edge: You're right. Christian and I are going to hang out for awhile.  
Casey: I'll come along too.  
  
Edge walked out the door not before he whispered to Sacha how beautiful she was. For the first time in her life, she blushed at the guy's remark. Christian walked right by here but she was still in la la land. It took Casey Copeland snapping in her face to bring her back to reality.  
  
Sacha: What do you want, Case?  
Casey: I would call myself a nice person, but I've seen your attitude. Stay away from my brothers, mostly Edge. You just stay away from him. Stay with your Hardys.  
Sacha: I have no interest in your brothers Casey. Don't you have to be going?  
Casey: Considered yourself warned Hardy girl.  
  
She walked out. We cut back to the Evolution locker room.  
  
Sage: So what are you doing here?  
Cassandra: Just doing some spying.  
Sage: I just hope you don't have your eyes on Triple H.  
Cassandra: Nope. Hunter's not my type.  
  
The door suddenly opens and both girls are pulled. The door is slammed shut. We see Alycia, Alyssa, and Candace playing cards with the APA. Faarooq and Bradshaw are drinking beers. Alycia wins the round.  
  
Alyssa: I win!  
Bradshaw: No, she won.  
Alycia: Don't mind her, she's a little mental.  
APA: Oh…  
Candace: Guys, I'll catch up with you later. I want to go see how Shane is doing.  
  
She walks into the GM's office and sees Shane being cleaned up from the match by Kaitlyn.  
  
Candace: What happened to my brother, Kaitlyn?!  
Kaitlyn: Didn't you just see the match? I guess not…he was given a F5 from Brock Lesnar.  
Candace: I want Brock! I also want it to be a handicapped match with Casey Copeland teaming with me.  
Kaitlyn: I'll give you both the match if that is what you really want, but not right now. I really have to go to the medics room to check on Charlene and Rhyno. They got the worst thrashing from the match.  
Candace: Shane's in good hands.  
  
Kaitlyn goes into the medics room and saw Charlene and Rhyno resting. Matt Lo and Dawn Marie were in there too. She walked up to them.  
  
Kaitlyn: How is she?  
Matt: She only has some bruised ribs from Charlene's attack. Brandy was in here earlier with the same thing from Rhyno's Gore. I want Brock Lesnar!  
Dawn Marie: But I'm fine, really…  
Kaitlyn: That was a heroic save Lo. I want you to be Dawn's valet slash manager and Dawn vice-versa. I want you to be Matt's valet. I would usually give you a match against Lesnar, but someone has all ready demanded it.  
Matt: Shane or Rhyno?  
Kaitlyn: None actually, Shane's sister Candace has requested Brock and I granted it for another time. Casey Copeland will also be teaming up with her.  
Dawn Marie: Are you crazy, they're only rookies again Lesnar.  
Matt: I'm a rookie and a grudge match doesn't sound so bad.  
Dawn Marie: They'll need someone in their corner!  
Kaitlyn: I'm sure Edge and Christian will be there with Sacha.  
Matt: Super bitch? Why would she care about them?  
Kaitlyn: Sacha is teamed up with Edge and Christian. She's a bit PO because she wanted to be with the Hardys.  
  
We see Alycia winning yet another hand and now both APA members are stripped down to their boxers. Alyssa is in her own little world. She decided to quit a while ago. Alycia gave Faarooq a Chestire Cat grin.  
  
Alycia: So who's up for one more hand?  
*****************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: It's looks like now Matt Lo and Dawn Marie are partners. What will happen to Cassandra and Sage after being pulled into the Evolution locker room? Connie, Cat, Nikki, and Roberta are being babysat by Kane…not a good combo. Will Chris Benoit and Taker get Angelica from the grasps on Kirk Angel? Not until Angle gets his medals back. I hope Candace and Casey survive their match with Lesnar and why is Casey so cold to Sacha when she's usually the kind one? Kaitlyn will take over a little while, while Charlene and Brandy heal their ribs. It also looks like Alycia and Alyssa are having a bunch of fun with the APA. Tune in soon for the continuation of the Plans series. Next up is Plans part 4, but you have to wait and see who is featured in the next chapter. 


	10. Plans Part 4 Alyssa

Wrestling Woes Chap 7: Plans Part 4; Alyssa  
*Kurt and Triple H step into the GM's office. Kaitlyn smiles an evil grin and then points to Charlene's chair. The chair turns around and it isn't Charlene but it is Eternal Sailor Serenity.*  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: You thought you could escape me, well your punishment will be to say my disclaimer.  
Angle: We don't own WWF/E.  
Triple H: We do own the plot.  
Kaitlyn: Now get the hell out of my office, all three of you.  
*************************************************  
  
Kaitlyn is talking to two girls who are in the shadows. They are both twins.  
  
Kaitlyn: Aj, Sarah I hope you two will be happy here in the WWE.  
AJ: We will...  
Sarah: Thank you for accepting us.  
  
The Undertaker storms into Matt Lo's locker room.  
  
Undertaker: I wanted to speak to you for a while, Hardy!  
Matt: Um, I'm not a Hardy boy, I'm Matt Lo.  
Undertaker: Same thing. I'm warning you to stay away from the divas. I know you are with Dawn Marie but that will not give you a right to come by my Connie.  
Matt: I won't then. You better get out before I report you to the GM's.  
Undertaker: Remember, I have my eye on you.  
  
He walked out. Matt Hardy enters Alyssa's room. Lita is with him.  
  
Alyssa: What can I do for you Hardy? I was expecting a friend to come in.  
Matt Hardy: I think we should make out plans. The GM's wanted to put us together. I brought Lita here to help.  
Lita: We heard you were a bit mental, is that true?  
Alyssa: I do crazy things but I can be serious at times.  
Matt Hardy: She sounds Xtreme.  
Lita: She'll make a perfect Hardy girl.  
Alyssa: I have to tell people I'm the next Hardy girl.  
Matt Hardy: Just don't tell Sacha, she's not going to be happy about this.  
  
We see Cassandra and Sage glance at each other before looking back towards Evolution members Ric Flair, Batista, Randy Orton, and Triple H.  
  
Randy: Who are these girls?  
Batista: I grabbed them because they were standing right outside our door.  
Ric: They were listening in on us.  
Triple H: I think I may understand why you were listening on us Sage, but I want to know why Cassandra was listening to us.  
Cassandra: I don't have to answer to you Hemsley.  
  
She could tell that Triple H and Ric were nuisances. Randy looked a little cute but Batista was looking gorgeous. Wait a second, why was she thinking this way.  
  
Sage: Hunter, let us go and we won't tell anyone about your plans to take people out.  
Randy: Sorry sweetheart, but no can do.  
Ric: I think I could talk to Miss Brittson and Miss Tyler and get these two on the Evolution team.  
Sage: I would like to join you.  
Cassandra: Sorry, but I have other plans in mind.  
  
Hunter went to slap her, but Batista caught his hand.  
  
Triple H: What?!  
Batista: Hurting her will not influence her to join so just leave the girl alone.  
Ric: You two go; I'll speak about your plans to GM's later.  
  
The two girls raced out of the room. We get a small glimpse of Kane running out of Taker's locker room with Cat following. Nikki, Roberta, and Connie follow Cat as she tries to burn Kane with the torch gun. We then see Casey and Candace getting ready for their match. Paul Heyman and Big Show walk in and close the door.  
  
Candace: What are you two doing here?  
Casey: This is my brothers' locker room!  
Paul: I wanted to wish you luck with your match.  
Big Show: But you won't be in any condition to wrestle.  
  
The Big Show gives both the blonde and the brunette the Showstopper. Heyman laughs as they leave the room. Matt, Jeff, and Alyssa went to wish the two girls luck and saw them on the ground. Edge, Christian, and Sacha also came in too.  
  
Edge: Case!  
Matt Hardy: We found them like this.  
Jeff: I'll go get some help.  
Christian: I'll come along too.  
  
The two guys left as the Casey came to.  
  
Edge: How are you doing kiddo?  
Casey: I'm okay.  
Matt Hardy: Candace is out like a light.  
Sacha: Matt, why is Alyssa with you and Jeff?  
Matt Hardy: Well you see…  
Alyssa: I'm the new Hardy girl.  
Sacha: No…  
  
Shane McMahon rushed in and knelt by his sister.  
  
Shane: Who did this to her?  
Edge: That's what I want to know.  
Casey: Paul Heyman came in here with Big Show. They did this.  
Edge: We are canceling this match.  
Casey: No, I'm taking him on still without Candace.  
Alyssa: I'll tag up with you.  
Casey: Thanks Skitto, that means a lot.  
  
Undertaker and Chris Benoit come into Angle's room. Angelica is bound and gagged. Angle jumps out from the closet and attacks Benoit. He made one little mistake…he didn't know that Taker was with the Crippler. Undertaker held off Angle and told Benoit to get Angelica away. He led her into someone's locker room before taking off to help Undertaker. Someone else was in the room. Someone called the Rattlesnake. Taker and Benoit got Angle into the hallway. A stream of fire went down the hall making all three wrestlers duck down. Kane is seen running down the hall with the four witches after him.   
  
Nikki: Wait for us!  
Cat: Somebody hold him!  
Connie: Oh, no it's my other brother!   
Roberta: Maybe he didn't see us!  
Nikki: I think he saw us!  
  
Taker sees his much younger sister and brother and chases after them. This gives Angle time to give Benoit an Angle Slam. He reaches down to grab his medals, but is grossed out to find that they are wrapped tightly around Benoit's *cough* thing. Someone was coming, so Angle took off. We see Charlene limping towards Benoit.  
  
Charlene: Benoit?  
  
Casey Copeland is introduced as Angel. Alyssa comes in as Skitto. Brock Lesnar comes in and the crowd boos him. Angel and Skitto make the first move. Brock easily fights them off. Skitto is tossed out of the ring. Paul Heyman and Big Show slowly make their way down the ramp. Skitto yelled out to Angel. Angel gave all of her attention to the two newcomers and Brock set her up for a F-5.  
  
Angel: Great, first a Showstopper and now a F-5.  
Skitto: I'll get you down.  
  
She leaped onto Brocks back and grabbed Angel. They slid down his back before whipping him. He came back with a monstrous clothesline. Music started playing. It was a mix of E & C's theme song and the Hardys' theme song. Both teams raced down to the ring. Edge and Matt worked on Big Show and Christian and Jeff did a Poetry in Motion to Brock Lesnar. Paul Heyman tried to attack a little bit, but "It Just Feels Right" started playing. Lita came down with Sacha to get Heyman. Skitto and Angel won due to DQ. Brock, Paul, and Show were driven from the ring area. Lita and Sacha got into the ring to hold their hands up like Alyssa and Casey. Sacha punched both Casey and Alyssa before the Hardys got in to restrain her. Lita helped Alyssa to the back. Edge and Christian restrained their sister from going after Sacha.  
  
We see Raven giving Brandy a massage with Brandy asleep on the bed. Alycia came in and knocked Raven out with a frying pan and won the Hardcore belt. Spike Dudley appears at the door and that causes Alycia to run for her life. Spike checks to see that Brandy and Raven are alive before chasing after Alycia. Kaitlyn in the meantime was watching all of the events via her television and hidden cameras.  
***********************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: That ends yet another chapter. Here's a recap…Roberta, Cat Lea, Nikki, and Connie are still giving chase to Kane but now Undertaker are on their tails. The Evolution has their eyes on Sage and Cassandra. Casey and Alyssa just defeated Brock, but Case and Sacha are having a catfight. Alyssa is the new member of Team Xtreme. Alycia is the new Hardcore champ with the runt of the Dudley liter, Spike Dudley after her. Brandy's fast asleep with Raven on top of her. No, not like that you perverts! Benoit was Angle Slammed and um…still has the medals. Charlene found Benoit. Kaitlyn is enjoying spying. (Sorry you and Matt don't have a big part in this chapter.) Matt Lo finally got the speech about staying away from Connie from the Undertaker. Candace McMahon is in the loving care of her brother Shane McMahon. Angelica is in the (not so) loving care of Stone Cold Steve Austin. Uh oh, there's so much pandemonium. AJ and Sarah will be new characters made up by another reader. To tell the truth, I've written a few chapters ahead, so now I kind of have to add more things in. Oh well...Until next chapter, Cya! 


	11. Plans Part 5 Cassandra

Wrestling Woes Chap 8: Plans Part 5; Cassandra  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Hey got the next chapter up for you all. In the last chapter there was a whole bunch of chaos. Oh, I almost forgot, I don't own anything but I own this!  
*She hugs a stuffed Edge doll*  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: *weep* I don't even own that.  
*********************************************************  
Angelica looks up to the other guy in the room. It is none other then Stone Cold Steve Austin. She whimpers a bit.  
  
Stone Cold: What is this?! I've got a girl tied up in my locker room! This better not be some strange gift of peace from The Rock, because he's never gonna get any peace while Steve Austin 3:14 is around.  
  
Kurt Angle comes back in with a bruised eye. He throws Angelica over his shoulder before glancing back at Austin.  
  
Angle: Sorry, I was not the one who put it in here, it was Benoit.  
Angelica: Mmmph!  
Angle: I am getting those medals back. You'll see big bad Austin around.  
  
Angelica was still gagged. He left the room to go find the Undertaker.  
  
Stone Cold: Yes, I will see that kid around.  
  
The four "witches" were sitting on different things in a room. The Undertaker glared at each girl before turning back to his brother.  
  
Undertaker: Care to amuse me again how these four girls got your torch gun?  
Kane: They said they just wanted to see it and wouldn't use it.  
Undertaker: Are you that thick?! Connie, I expected this from you but I don't know about the others,  
Connie: We aren't little girls. We're WWE wrestlers!  
Undertaker: To correct you you're all WWE divas and should be playing with Barbie dolls or something like that.  
Cat: Barbie dolls!? At the Barbie Doll playing age, I was lighting their hair on fire with a lighter! I'm good with fire.  
Nikki: We don't like babysitters.  
Roberta: We were playing burn the Candy Kane. If he didn't give us candy, we would burn the Kane.  
Undertaker: Listen to me, I've burned him a few times when we were younger and in Inferno matches, but it's just not cool.  
Connie: Bad pun brother.  
Kane: I've been burnt enough from family.  
Roberta: If you don't mind us, I think we learned our lesson.  
  
She thought the word not. Roberta, Connie, and Nikki left the room. Cat Lea stayed behind.  
  
Undertaker: What do you want?  
Cat: I was wondering if you wanted to become friends and maybe I could escort you to the ring a few times.  
Undertaker: Maybe…  
Kane: Get a room!  
Cat & Undertaker: Kane!!!  
  
Cassandra entered the GM's office. Kaitlyn was there.  
  
Cassandra: Can I have a word with you?  
Kaitlyn: Sure, what can I do for you?  
Cassandra: I wanted to come with you for an angle.  
Kaitlyn: I'm all ears.  
Cassandra: Well you see, I was wondering if I could be Chris Jericho's partner. I could be Cassandra Jericho, the wife of Jericho.  
Kaitlyn: Okay, I'll tell Jericho. You can go now.  
  
As she was leaving the room, Ric Flair came in. Cassandra gives a teasing smile as she left. Edge and Christian were outside their room, as Casey took it over and locked them out of the room. (Sounds familiar?)  
  
Edge: Let us in!  
Christian: I'll throw a fit!  
Casey: Get me a match with the Hardy girl.  
Christian: Let us in or else we'll get the Hardys, all of them here.  
Edge: Dude, we should leave Alyssa there. She sort a freaks me out.  
  
They leave the area. Charlene is with Benoit. Candace and Shane both arrived.  
  
Candace: What's going on? What happened to Chris?  
Charlene: I found him here.  
Shane: How are you doing? You got a nasty injury there.  
Charlene: I'll be fine, get Benoit some help…I have to get back to the office. Update me on his condition.  
Candace: Hang in there, Chris.  
  
Brandy woke up and found Raven on her.  
  
Brandy: What's going on here? Get off me!  
Raven: I didn't do anything; I was only giving you a massage while you were in bed.  
Brandy: Get out of my room!  
  
She tossed him out of the room. Brandy turned around to find any of his clothes, but both of them were dressed. He started banging on the door and whispered out five things he never said before.  
  
Raven: I think I like you…  
  
Matt Lo was humming to music when Connie Calloway entered his room.  
  
Matt: What can I do for you? You're not supposed to be here…  
Connie: So my annoying brother talked to you? I'm only here to hide out from my brothers.  
Matt: Your brothers will have my hide if you hide out here.  
Connie: So, I saw you helping Dawn Marie. Are you two an item?  
Matt: What, she doesn't even know me and it was a one time thing, and uh…and that's all I have to say.  
Dawn Marie: Is this Matt Lo's room?  
Connie: I better leave…  
  
She passed Dawn on her way out.  
  
Connie: Between women, you better take good care of him.  
Dawn Marie: I will, you don't have to worry about him.  
Matt: So, what are you doing here?  
Dawn Marie: I wanted to thank you for helping me.  
Matt: It was nothing.  
Dawn Marie: It might have been nothing to you, but it meant a whole lot to me.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She then left the room and a dazed Matt. Edge and Christian rushed into Matt and Jeff's room. Sacha was sitting in a chair in the corner, obviously in timeout. Alyssa was chatting with Matt and was often given dirty looks from Sacha. Jeff was giving Sacha dirty looks when she did that to Alyssa.  
  
Edge: Dudes and uh…dudettes!  
Sacha: Great, now my partners are here.  
Christian: We'll deal with you later Sacha right now we need your help Hardys.  
Matt Hardy: What now?  
Christian: Where's Lita?  
Alyssa: She went home for a while.  
Jeff: Do you need Lita's help?  
Edge: No, Christian stay on topic. Casey has locked herself into our room and refuses to come out.  
Matt Hardy: Let us help. We're used to this since Sacha goes through these kinds of moods when she has her monthly…  
Sacha: Matt!  
Jeff: Said a bit too much brother.  
Alyssa: I think I could talk to her.  
Matt: I'll come with you.  
Edge: Go with Christian…I'll try to talk some sense into Sacha.  
  
Alycia came into Brandy's room and saw the girl crying.  
  
Alycia: What's wrong girl?  
Brandy: When I woke up, Raven was on me sleeping.  
Alycia: Was he clothed?  
Brandy: Yeah, but I don't see why that would…  
Alycia: Here's what happened, he give you massage, I run in with frying pan, bang boom, knock your boy toy out, I get Hardcore belt, then run out.  
Brandy: So he didn't sleep with me?  
Alycia: Nope…listen, can't stay long. I've got little Spike after me and with my luck; Maven will be after me soon.  
Brandy: What have I done?  
  
We see Raven walking alone slowly down the hall.  
  
Raven: What did I do?  
  
Roberta and Connie are playing video games. Kane comes in with a torch gun and starts chasing the girls. That happened until Nikki threw water balloons on him.  
  
Kane: Ugh, wet!  
Nikki: You shouldn't play with fire; it will only get you burnt.  
  
Ric threw his hands down on Kaitlyn's desk. Charlene looks on amused at the Nature boy.  
  
Ric: What do you mean that Cassandra is with Chris Jericho!?  
Charlene: She said that Cassie was with Y2J.  
Ric: Keep out of this.  
Charlene: Hey, I'm a GM too! I guess nobody loves me…  
  
She is interrupted by the sound of the phone.  
  
Charlene: Hello?  
Rhyno: It's Rhyno. Listen, I'm with Shane and Candace McMahon and want you to know that Chris Benoit is up and doing well.  
Charlene: I'll be down there in a few minutes!  
Kaitlyn: Go ahead, I'll take care of things at hand.  
Charlene: Thanks, Katie.  
  
She leaves the room. Ric is still upset.  
  
Kaitlyn: I can't deal with you right now. You can have Sage join Evolution but Cassandra has asked to be with Jericho so no you can't have Cassandra.  
Ric: If we can't have her, nobody can.  
  
He stalks out of the room and who are there waiting for him, Triple H, Batista, and Randy Orton. Inside, Sarah and AJ come out from somewhere.  
  
AJ: Why didn't you tell everybody about us?  
Kaitlyn: I want to keep you two a surprise. Not even Charlene knows about you two yet.  
Sarah: If that's how you want to keep us.  
  
Batista: All went well I hope?  
Triple H: We have the girls?  
Ric: We got Sage…  
Randy: What about Cassandra?  
Ric: That one went straight to Kaitlyn and is now teamed up with Jericho.  
Triple H: I've dealt with Jericho in the past; he is no threat to us.  
Ric: Cassandra is a threat to us!  
Batista: We'll get her back.  
Sage: Why can't you leave the poor girl alone?  
Guys: Sage?!  
******************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Things are heating up from Kurt getting Angelica back to Stone Cold Steve Austin acting a bit weird to Kane catching on that Undertaker and Cat Lea are flirting to Casey locking her brothers out of the room to Brandy blaming Raven for *things* that she found out weren't true thanks to Alycia to Dawn Marie and Matt Lo's kiss to the Evolution's desperate need for both Cassandra and Sage to Sage telling the guys to leave Cassie alone. *Pants* long sentence! Kane got a bit wet from the girls. Cassandra is going to have a handful with Jericho on her hands. Everybody's worried about Benoit and Edge is trying to talk some sense into Sacha. Kat and Taker, Brandy and Raven, and Dawn Marie and Matt Lo…Now there's a whole another story right there. Yea, this is the last chapter I have to rewrite! I'll try to get people more involved including the newbies Sarah and AJ. Bye, Bye! 


	12. Plans Part 6 Casey

Wrestling Woes Chap 9: Plans Part 6; Casey  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: How's everybody doing? I hope you're all enjoying the story. I've gotten some many reviews so I would like to thank you all. Lets get down to business, I don't own anything (stupid disclaimer) and I hope you read and tell me how you like my other story Serenity's Findings.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Randy: Sage? What are you doing here?  
Sage: I was just wandering around. Why can't you leave Cassie alone, aren't I good enough for you?  
Batista: That's not the reason.  
  
Sage storms off. Ric looks nervously at the other three guys.  
  
Triple H: Great, we don't need Sage getting a new team. Batista, Randy, find the girl and talk to her.  
Randy: Right away, O mighty leader!  
Triple H: You're lucky Orton. I'll let you slid on that comment.  
  
The other two guys search for Sage. Edge is sitting in front of Sacha, neither of them talking.  
  
Sacha: So…did Matt and Jeff ask for Alyssa?  
Edge: Nope, I don't think so, Brittson and Tyler assigned her with them.  
Sacha: Do you really think so?  
Edge: Yep…  
  
He looked at her and hoped she didn't laugh at his next words.  
  
Edge: You look beautiful Sacha.  
Sacha: What did you say?  
Edge: Um I said you looked beautiful?  
Sacha: I don't know what to say.  
Edge: Lets say leaving Alyssa and Casey alone and focus on me.  
Sacha: Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?  
Edge: Um, I don't know how Christian will react or if that will bring the feud between the Hardys and E&C to an end and…  
  
She silenced him with a kiss then walked out of the room. Before she could leave, she stuck her head back into the room.  
  
Sacha: Give me until tomorrow to give you an answer.  
Edge: Okay, Sacha…  
  
He gives her his dazzling grin and she blushed. Wait a second; she was turning red for a guy?! Now this was something new…something she liked. After Sacha left, giggling was heard. Alyssa came in and stood by the door.  
  
Alyssa: Taming the untamable I see.  
Edge: You say anything to the Hardys and…  
Alyssa: Don't worry; my lips are sealed just like yours were with a single kiss.  
Edge: Alyssa…  
Alyssa: Yes?  
Edge: Shut up.  
Alyssa: Okay, come on Edge. Casey let the Hardys into the room.  
  
Both of them got up. Cassandra knocked on the door of the Great Ayatollah's room. He came to the door.  
  
Jericho: Cassandra right?  
Cassandra: Right.  
Jericho: Before you say anything, I told "ugly" Charlene and "bossy" Kaitlyn I would be your so-called partner but I refuse for you to let people know I'm your husband. So we changed it so you are my sister Cassandra Jericho.  
Cassandra: Sure, Jericho.  
Jericho: Listen, I have a match later with Christian my former partner who abandoned me when Edge and him teamed up again. Most likely Junior will have Edge and Sacha Hardy there. You will keep them from interfering and you will interfere. Do I make myself clear?  
Cassandra: Crystal.  
  
She was a bit angered with his pride and attitude. Rhyno, Charlene, Candace, and Shane were talking to Benoit.  
  
Candace: Angle will pay, don't you worry about that.  
Charlene: Why don't you just give him back his medals?  
Shane: This isn't the time to be playing GM.  
Charlene: But I am GM! Nobody loves me.  
Rhyno: I love you…  
Shane: Get a room you two!  
Benoit: Did Angelica get out?  
Charlene: What about her?  
Benoit: I rescued her and left her bound. I had to get back to the Angle/Taker fight so I dropped her off in the room to the right of Angle's room.  
Candace: I think we better find her!  
Benoit: Why, whose room did I put her in?  
Charlene: That's the Rattlesnake's room.  
Benoit: I need to save her again!  
  
He ran to Austin's room. Candace followed.  
  
Benoit: Where is she?  
Stone Cold: What?  
Benoit: I want to know where you are keeping her!  
Stone Cold What?  
Benoit: Stop saying that!  
Stone Cold: What? What? What?  
Benoit: Where is the girl I accidentally left here today?  
Stone Cold: You mean the girl who was tied up?  
Benoit: Yes, where is Angelica?  
Stone Cold: Kurt came in and took her away.  
Benoit: Will you help me get her back?  
Stone Cold: Sure…for a ten pack of beer.  
  
They agreed to it. Brandy and Raven were walking down the hall when they ran into each other. Raven gave Brandy a hand up.  
  
Brandy: Thank you, oh…Raven!  
Raven: It's nice to see you too. I wanted you to know I'm sorry…  
Brandy: No, I'm sorry…I found out from Alycia what happened and I'm so sorry for assuming you did something to me.  
Raven: It's okay…  
  
They heard Kane. He came running with Connie on his tail.  
  
Kane: Help, my sister has the torch gun!  
Connie: Get back here Kane. I wanted to try out this gun. Its no fair Cat Lea gets to try your touch gun but I don't? I'm your sister for the evil lord's sake.  
Kane: That's our brother for crying out loud! He's gonna ground you when he finds out.  
Connie: Well, he's not going to find out, only find your ashes.  
Kane: Help!  
Raven: Should we go help Kane?  
Brandy: Nah, let Taker find them. It's only a simple example of sibling rivalry.  
  
Maven and Spike Dudley round the corner opposite of the direction Kane and Connie were headed.  
  
Brandy: Um, I think we should go help them.  
Raven: You go ahead, I'll take care of Maven and Spike.  
Brandy: Thanks.  
  
She went off after Kane and Connie. Cat Lea is talking to Alycia.  
  
Alycia: So, how are things?  
Cat: Everything's fine here. What about you?  
Alycia: I'm good. It's nice to see you when you're not bitchy.  
Cat: Don't start me up. I'm just in a good mood since I've gotten a hold of Kane's torch gun for a while before. I think I burned him.  
  
Kane, Connie, and Brandy run down the hall.  
  
Alycia: It looks like Connie really wanted a turn.  
Cat: She's brave especially after the talk from the dead man. I know I enjoyed the talk with Taker.  
Alycia: You forget, she is his sister. She'd probably get away with things like murder.  
Cat: Do you think I would ever have a chance with the Undertaker?  
Alycia: Are you mad? Well considering all that has been happening I would say anything is possible. You would just have to get by Kane and Connie. I think Kane would accept someone, but Connie…boy she gives me the chills.  
  
Sage and Cassandra are in a heated conversation. Sacha Hardy is with them.  
  
Sage: The Evolution is starting to drive me crazy.  
Cassandra: You should try pairing up with Chris Jericho. He's kind of a creep.  
Sacha: Was there a camera nearby?  
Cassandra: Yeah, there was one cameraman behind me.  
Sacha: Just wait till you meet the real Chris Jericho without his on-film ego. He's a kind-hearted, gentle man.  
Sage: He doesn't sound too bad now.  
Cassandra: I guess I'll find out.  
Sacha: I've been here for a while with Matt and Jeff. Jericho is a trustworthy friend.  
  
Matt Lo comes in. He looks around the room for his partner.  
  
Matt: Has anyone seen Dawn Marie?  
Sacha: She should be talking to Nikki and Casey in the women's locker room.  
Matt: I thought Case was with the Hardys, Christian, and Alyssa in the pretty boys' locker room…  
Sage: She scared them half to death. Then she walked away leaving them shocked.  
Sacha: I cannot believe little Casey Copeland would scare them or anyone else. I would love to have seen my brothers' faces when she snapped at them.  
Matt: Then I'll be getting to the women's locker room.  
Sage: Good luck…  
  
Matt Lo came into the locker room belonging to the women. Nikki, Dawn, and Casey were talking. Dawn was wrapped around a towel from being in the shower. The girls see Matt and Matt see the girls. Matt and Dawn blush but all of the sudden Casey and Nikki push Matt out.  
  
Nikki: You are supposed to knock!  
Casey: You don't want to mess with an angry Dawn Marie!  
Matt: I thought see was dressed.  
Nikki: What can we do for you Mr. Lo?  
Matt: Just Matt, I wanted to tell you that tomorrow Miss Tyler and Brittson have called a group meeting. Anyone working tomorrow will be there.  
Nikki: Thanks for telling us. You can see Dawn in a sec…or two.  
Matt: Casey, I heard you had a fit today and scared Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Christian, and Alyssa.  
Casey: I don't like to be around Hardys or my brothers when I'm angry.  
Matt: Let me guess…Sacha?  
Casey: She had no right joining up with my brothers and me. She also had no right punching innocent Alyssa and me.  
Matt: I guess I could go in there now. Girls get ready fast…  
Casey: Oh, well be my guest.  
Nikki: Enter at your own risk…  
  
He goes in and crashing is heard.  
  
Nikki: He really thinks it doesn't take a woman that long to get ready?  
Casey: I pity the poor sour.  
Edge: Casey Copeland!!!  
Casey: I guess I'm in trouble.  
Nikki: I'll catch you later then CC.  
  
Angelica was sitting in a corner, finally free from her restraints. Kurt Angle was making plans on how to get his medals back. There was a knock on the door.  
  
Angle: Who is it?  
Person: Pizza Delivery!  
  
That voice sounded very familiar.  
  
Angle: Did you order pizza?  
Angelica: What do you think?! You've had me bound and gagged all day and I am truly pissed off at you.  
Angle: Go and get the door.  
Angelica: Gladly…  
  
She knew that this was her time to escape. She tossed open the door and in a delivery outfit stood Candace McMahon. Candace dropped the empty pizza boxes and grabbed Angelica's hand. They both ran out when Angle realized what was going on, he followed them threatening to catch them. They ran a corner and Angelica was shocked to see who was there. When Kurt turned around the corner he came face to face with one of the very last pissed off man he wanted to see. Back in the GM's office, Charlene and Kaitlyn were working very hard. Charlene was working very hard while Kaitlyn watched her bored out of her mind.  
  
Kaitlyn: Charlene, I think that's enough work.  
Charlene: But we have all of this paperwork.  
Kaitlyn: Do you know why I am calling the meeting tomorrow?  
Charlene: Humor me why don't you?  
Kaitlyn: Meet AJ and her twin sister Sarah. They are new to our roster and will be introduced to the other wrestlers tomorrow.  
AJ: I am the brains of the two.  
Sarah: And I'm the brawn. We want to create a career here in the WWE.  
Kaitlyn: I think they will be perfect.  
Charlene: Okay. We'll introduce them to the others tomorrow.  
Kaitlyn: By the way I hired another guy. This is Bryan Gunzelman.  
Bryan: Hey, how do you do?  
Charlene: How on earth did ya get another guy rookie?  
Kaitlyn: I just did. Lets hope he gets along with Matt Lo.  
  
Roberta was talking to none other then Shawn Michaels.  
  
Shawn: So, you're new here?  
Roberta: Yeah, there's a whole group of rookies here too.  
Shawn: How about if I take you out to lunch tomorrow, you said your name was Roberta right?  
Roberta: Yes Shawn, but I would like to be called either Bobbie or B. Anything except for Roberta.  
Shawn: I guess I'll see you tomorrow…Roberta!  
Roberta: You're going to pay for that!  
  
She was going to go after him but Kane, Connie, and Brandy ran in front of her. When they were gone, Shawn had disappeared. Soon Raven with a three by four ran past her. Maven was after him with a garbage can lid. Tommy Dreamer had joined the chase and was carrying a kendo stick in one hand and a Singapore cane in the other. Five minutes later, Spike Dudley appeared dragging a table.  
  
Spike: Which way did Brandy go?  
Roberta: She went that way with Kane, Connie, Raven, and Tommy Dreamer.  
Spike: Thanks Roberta.  
  
He left her standing there looking to the place where she last saw Shawn Michaels, the HBK…Heartbreak Kid…the Showstopper…Shawn Michaels.  
  
Roberta: My name is Bobbie…  
********************************************************  
This ends the chapter. Yikes, now Sage and Cassandra are angry at Y2J and the Evolution. Edge gets a little kiss from Sacha who will give Edge an answer to his question tomorrow (in the next chapter). Benoit has an ally in getting Angelica back…Stone Cold Steve Austin. Charlene feels unloved again. Raven and Brandy apologizes to each other but now are running from Spike Dudley, Tommy Dreamer, and Maven. Connie is after Kane. Some of the girls' chitchat. Candace has rescued Angelica and now Angle is distracted by a pissed of unnamed man. Charlene meets Kaitlyn's AJ and Sarah. Who are these two girls? What do they really want in the WWE? Ah how cute, Shawn has literally asked Roberta out on a lunch date. Next is Plans Part 7 Roberta…find out how her little "date" goes! Now Bryan wants to be in my story. A little rewriting and it's possible. Welcome to the story Bryan. 


	13. Plans Part 7 Roberta

Wrestling Woes Chap 10: Plans Part 7; Roberta  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Hey how are you all today? Another school day for me, yea Smackdown is on tonight! (It's Thursday when I started this.) Too bad I know who wins each show because of spoilers. I think I need a muse of my own. *With puppy eyes* Cat, can I please borrow your Edge muse? Jeff can come along if he wants so they'll be off your back for a chapter. I don't own anything. Opps, I'm sorry...I forgot to write something. Alycia still has the Hardcore belt, but she let Brandy carry it around awhile.  
*******************************************************  
Roberta is seen putting on a flowery dress. She looks in the mirror as she puts on the finishing touches of her makeup. Charlene lightly taps on the door and enters it after receiving permission.  
  
Roberta: Oh, I thought you were Shawn.  
Charlene: I heard about your date. I was wondering if you would be at the meeting later today?  
Roberta: Sorry, but I think I might miss it.  
Charlene: I thought so, don't tell anyone but meet the three new rookies. AJ, Sarah, and Bryan.  
  
All three enter.  
  
Sarah: Hi, you're Roberta?  
AJ: Didn't you read her bio? She doesn't like to be called Roberta. Either B or Bobbie.  
Bryan: I hope we fit in here.  
Roberta: So these need to be broken in too?  
Bryan: I guess we should be heading out, I think HBK is here?  
AJ: Why do they call him the Heartbreak Kid when he isn't a rookie or a kid anymore?  
Sarah: You will learn one-day young grasshopper.  
Roberta: It was nice meeting you all, but I should really be going.  
  
Shawn was waiting for her. They soon headed for a café. The other wrestlers were headed towards the meeting room. Angelica, Candace, Benoit, and Austin sat together chatting. Austin was telling about what happened the night before.  
  
Stone Cold: So then…I said so then, Candy and Angel run around the corner. Then Angle goes around and bumps into me. I took him out…I said Stone Cold took him out with a stunner and then beat him a few more times because that's the bottom line.  
Benoit: Good job Austin.  
Candace: I'm just glad we got away when we could.  
Angelica: Thank you Austin…  
Stone Cold: You're welcome, but don't ever be tied up in my room again.  
Angelica: You really saved us back there.  
Stone Cold: Well I had to get to know you somehow.  
Candace: The SOB and the Angel?  
Benoit: Lets see where this goes.  
Angelica: You think you know me?!  
Edge, Christian, & Casey: Hey, that's our entrance theme!  
Angelica: Sorry!  
  
She yelled across the room to them. Edge was talking quietly to Sacha in the back of the room. Matt, Jeff, Lita, and Sacha were goofing off. Christian sat with Alyssa since Sacha still wasn't too fond of the girl who took her spot as the next Hardy girl.  
  
Matt Hardy: We are Xtreme!  
Jeff: You got that older bro!  
Lita: That's why we're the best team, nobody can defeat us.  
Sacha: I know one team that can beat you.  
Matt and Jeff: Which would that be?!  
Sacha: The team of Edge, Christian, Casey, and me.  
Lita: We'll see little one.  
Christian: Why is Edge all the way back there with Sacha?  
Alyssa: I'm not suppose to tell any Hardys but…  
Christian: The Hardys are over there so tell me!  
Alyssa: I saw Edge and Sacha kiss…  
Christian: Great, my brother's got himself a chick!  
  
Edge looked at Sacha nervously. She shuffled her feet around before raising her head to face him.  
  
Sacha: Edge…  
Edge: Do you have an answer?  
Sacha: I would love to be your girlfriend, but don't tell anyone yet, okay?  
Edge: That's fine with me.  
Sacha: Do you see what I see?  
Edge: What do you see?  
  
He looked around until he saw his sister Casey with the Hurricane. Nidia and Jaime Noble came to them.  
  
Hurricane: I think we should move somewhere else…  
Nidia: Hey honey…  
Jaime: You're still around after the beating we gave you?  
Casey: Stop rubbing in your little win. If you didn't have Nidia, he would have won.  
Nidia: Well now Torrie and I are back from vacation, I want to give Hurricane Helms some trouble.  
Casey: Stay away from my friend or else.  
Nidia: How dare you speak to me like that!?  
Jaime: How dare you speak to my woman like that?!  
Casey: She's a woman?!  
  
Nidia quickly slapped Casey across the face. Edge quickly got out of his seat and went to his sister's side. Jaime was about to go after Edge but Christian was all ready there to give him an Unprettier. Nidia dragged her guy away.  
  
Edge: Are you all right kiddo?  
Christian: That's going to leave a nasty bruise.  
Sacha: I'm glad you're all right.  
Edge: See, you are starting to be nice to Casey.  
Hurricane: Case, how do you know these two?  
Edge: We're her brothers. You would save yourself a lot of pain if you back off.  
Christian: Yeah, we wouldn't want to do anything too bad to you.  
Casey: Why won't you stay out of my life? I'm an adult for crying out loud.  
Christian: Sorry if we care about you!  
  
He stalked off. Casey quickly kissed Hurricane on his cheek.  
  
Hurricane: Do you really have to go?  
Casey: I'm only going to the back of the room. I have to apologize to Christian. Edge, don't hurt him or else!  
  
She runs off after Christian. Randy and Batista are talking to Sage.  
  
Sage: So, they still want me?  
Randy: Yeah, they do!  
Batista: Where are those guys anyway?  
Randy: Probably still back in the room. We'll head back after the meeting.  
  
Jericho and Cassandra are shown entering the room. Cassandra is carrying his bags and his Intercontinental belt. She sits next to Sage and the two members of the Evolution.  
  
Sage: What's up?  
Cassandra: Jericho is making me his servant. I'm his so called "sister" and have to help him with a match with Christian but he refuses to tell me when he's having it.  
Batista: You know, you're still wanted in the Evolution, Cassie.  
Cassandra: That's very sweet to leave me a spot, but I'll think I'll stay with Jericho.  
  
Undertaker, Connie, Cat, Kane, Alycia, and Nathan Jones were together in the room.  
  
Undertaker: Connie: I don't like you trying to burn Kane.  
Kane: I don't like it either.  
Connie: I won't do it ever again.  
Cat: She really does get away with things like murder!  
Alycia: I told you so! You won't believe that Brandy asked to be the champion of Hardcore so I forfeited the match.  
Connie: Why did you do that?  
Alycia: I would have to fight a guy for the belt sooner or later so I'll leave Brandy to do the fighting.  
Nathan: So who are your friends?  
Connie: Nathan this is Cat and Alycia.  
Nathan: I've been watching you for a while Miss Alycia. You have good moves.  
Undertaker: Um, think about what you are saying Jones.  
Nathan: I mean you have good wrestling moves.  
Alycia: Thank you Nathan.  
Connie: Is that a blush I'm seeing?  
Cat: Love at first sight?  
  
She looks at Taker and blushes.  
  
Connie: Cat, don't tell me what I'm thinking is right. The baddest dog in the yard and the Cat?  
  
Brandy is sitting awfully close to Raven…she's right on his lap. Both of them are glancing around and see another group to the left of them. That group consisted of Maven, Spike, and Tommy.  
  
Tommy: So how are we going to get the girl?  
Spike: I don't know but I want that title.  
Maven: I want anybody but her to have that title.  
  
Candace was sitting with Randy Orton since Batista was sitting with Cassandra and Sage.  
  
Candace: Hey Randy?  
Randy: How's the million-dollar candy princess?  
Candace: Randy! Don't call me that.  
Randy: I have to get back to Batista. I'll be seeing you around, princess.  
  
He gave her a hug before leaving her. Candace was joined by her brother Shane and Rhyno. Matt Lo, Nikki, and Dawn Marie were watching the others.  
  
Nikki: I wonder if I'll ever get a guy.  
Dawn Marie: Don't worry girlfriend, you'll get one.  
Matt: Why are you in a rush to get one?  
Nikki: Well you and Dawn Marie are hooked up. We've got Raven and Brandy, Kaitlyn and Shane, Charlene and Rhyno, Sacha and Edge, and Roberta and Shawn Michaels. Cat Lea is getting close to Taker, Casey to Hurricane, Alycia to Nathan, Alyssa to Matt Hardy, Candace to Randy, Angelica to the Rattlesnake, Sage to Triple H, and Cassandra to Batista.  
Matt: That's a lot.  
Dawn Marie: So, that leaves Connie and you guy less.  
Nikki: It isn't fair.  
  
Kaitlyn and Charlene come out from behind a curtain.  
  
Charlene: So you probably want to know why you're here.  
  
The APA throws beers at her.  
  
Charlene: Nobody loves me!  
Rhyno: How many times do I have to say it? I love you, I love you, and I love you!!!  
Kaitlyn: The reason we brought you here is…  
  
Roberta and Shawn are sitting at the café eating lunch.  
  
Shawn: So, that's your life. Well I've all ready told you mine.  
Roberta: You're important to the WWE, right?  
Shawn: Right?  
Roberta: Do you think I'll make it in this buisness?  
Shawn: Sure, if you hang out with the right people.  
  
He looks out of the window and sees something spray-painted on the window in black. Three letters were there…nWo! Outside Big Show, Kevin Nash, X-Pac, and Scott Hall were standing there with humongous smiles on their face.  
  
Shawn: You most likely don't want to hang out with them.  
***********************************************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Sorry everybody got small parts this chapter. I can't believe it…I got all of the rookies except one (Roberta) in the same room! Next chapter the wrestlers will find out why Kaitlyn and Charlene have asked the wrestlers to the meeting. Next chapter will also feature the Jericho/Christian match. What in the world is the nWo doing ruining the lunch date? Next one is titled Plans Part 8 Connie. 


	14. Plans Part 8 Connie

Wrestling Woes Chapter 11: Plans Part 8; Connie  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I don't own anything. So what are the nWo up to? Read to find out what happens in this chapter.  
********************************************************  
The nWo waves at the two people in the nearest booth as they walk in. Shawn Michaels makes sure nobody got close to Roberta.  
  
X-Pac: So who's the girl?  
Shawn: She's none of your business, X-Pac.  
Kevin: That's no way to treat your fellow faction members.  
Big Show: That would be ex-faction members.  
Scott: Why don't we just mug you both and leave you beaten in a bloody heap?  
Flair: Woo!  
  
Kaitlyn and Charlene are standing as the other wrestlers become impatient.  
  
Charlene: We would like to introduce to you three new rookies, Bryan Gunzelman, AJ, and her twin sister Sarah. We would like you all to be nice to them.  
Kaitlyn: Just be careful of Kane and his torch gun.  
AJ: Which one would be Kane?  
  
He eyes fell on a guy with a red mask holding up some kind of gun. Connie peers over his shoulder and down at the gun. The Undertaker sees the glint in both of their eyes.  
  
Undertaker: Okay, that's enough of the torch gun for one day. I'm taking you both back to the room.  
  
He grabs both of them by the collar of their shirts. He then looks at the others sitting with them.  
  
Undertaker: Cat, Nathan, Alycia…you three can come along if you want to.  
Cat: Wait for me dead man!  
Nathan: After you, Alycia…  
Alycia: Thanks…  
  
Bryan stepped off the stage and was immediately face to face with the Hurricane. Edge was glaring at both the masked superhero and the new rookie.  
  
Hurricane: I'm glad you are here my new sidekick, Gunzelman!  
Bryan: I'm nobody's sidekick.  
Edge: Yeah, we don't need another demented superhero.  
  
He looked back as Casey was with Christian. Sacha had gone back to her brothers. Later that evening the matches were posted. Nathan Jones read off the list as the other wrestlers looked on.  
  
Nathan: So first up is Christian Copeland vs. Chris Jericho.  
Edge: Sacha, Casey, and I will also be at the ring.  
Nathan: The Hardcore match will be after that featuring Brandy against Spike Dudley.  
Raven: I'll interfere in the match.  
Alycia: So will I!  
Raven: I don't think so…after the Hardcore match, you have a paddle on the pole match with Dawn Marie, Lita, and Torrie Wilson. This is a surprise…  
Stone Cold: Talk…  
Raven: It looks like there's a match after that with HBK, Triple H, Sage and Roberta against the nWo.  
Nathan: The APA has a triple threat match against the Hardys and Undertaker and me. It looks like we're in action tonight, Taker…  
Alyssa: I will come out with the Hardys.  
Nathan: Just don't interfere or there will be hell to pay little one.  
Nikki: I was wondering if I could come out there too.  
Alyssa: Sure, I'm sure the Hardys wouldn't mind.  
Undertaker: We have to mess up two valets, Jones.  
Cat: No, I get to mess Alyssa and Nikki up if they want to come down to the ring.  
Candace: Where are the other Evolution members, Randy?  
Sage: Yeah, Hunter has a match later on and so does Roberta.  
Kane: Who am I facing?  
Nathan: Sorry buddy but you are in a handicap match with Steve Austin and a partner of his choice.  
Angelica: I hope you pick a good person, Stone Cold.  
Stone Cold: I have the perfect one in mind.  
Cassandra: I guess I'll be at Jericho's match.  
Connie: I want to sit at ringside for the match.  
Bryan: I wonder who will be my first opponent? It is…Matt Lo.  
Matt Lo: Good luck out there.  
Bryan: Thanks…  
Sarah: I don't have a match tonight.  
AJ: I'm off too.  
Sarah: I hear the GM's and Rhyno are going to a bar…  
AJ: We'll go too!  
Candace: What am I supposed to do?  
Shane: I just got you a match Candy!  
Candace: Against who?  
Shane: That will be a surprise little sister of mine.  
Candace: It better not be against Dreamer or anyone like that. If it is the Three Minute Warning, then you better be out there with me.  
Shane: Don't worry; I'll be out there at least one time for you.  
  
Candace didn't trust her brother at the moment. The nWo got up out of the seats in the café. Ric Flair was standing there looking not too happy. Remembering that his leader Triple H used to be with them.  
  
Roberta: Who are they?  
Shawn: You know Flair, the others are the nWo.  
Roberta: nWo?  
Shawn: New World Order, Triple H and I used to be in the nWo but not anymore.  
Kevin: What can you do old man?  
Scott: We weren't doing anything except seeing our friend Shawn.  
X-Pac: We can take these three down. It's four of us including Big Show against a young girl, an old man, a Heartbreak Kid…  
  
Triple H was standing behind the nWo…I should be specific…right behind X-Pac.  
  
Triple H: You also have one angry cerebral assassin to take on.  
Kevin: Hunter Hearst Hemsley, where have you been all of this time?  
Triple H: I'm the leader of the Evolution. My followers are that so called "old man" Ric Flair, the young Randy Orton, and the brawn Batista.  
Flair: Don't forget about Sage.  
Triple H: And one young valet, Sage. How about the Evolution against the nWo?  
Big Show: I don't think so…  
Triple H: This challenge is from leader to leader, Nash. What do you say?  
Kevin: I would like that but not now.  
Flair: Chicken…  
X-Pac: Have you checked out the matches yet?  
Roberta: What match are you talking about?  
Scott: Sweetie, the one featuring the nWo against Hunter, Shawn…  
Shawn: Who else?  
Kevin: Sage and Roberta.  
Roberta: I can't fight against them!  
Triple H: Calm down Bobbie…Nash, you leave the girls out of this! Leave her and Sage alone.  
Big Show: You would rather it be a handicap match.  
Shawn: That's not fair either.  
Scott: Well life's not fair.  
X-Pac: We'll be seeing you later!  
  
They left the café as Shawn, Ric, Hunter, and Roberta hurried back to the arena. The Countdown ended and Chris Jericho came out with his Intercontinental champion belt. Cassandra walked behind him as they made their way to the ring. Jericho got a microphone from one of the people near the ring.  
  
Jericho: I thought you all would be wondering whom this little lady standing beside me is?  
Crowd: Has-been!  
Jericho: I'm not a has-been! This is my arrogant little sister Cassandra Jericho. I'm Y2J and she is Y2K. If Junior wants to mess with the king of the world, then he should get his ass out here!  
Cassandra: Good luck Chris.  
  
She got out of the ring as E&C's music started playing. Christian was in the lead followed by Casey. Sacha and Edge took the rear holding hands. Christian and Edge got into the ring while Sacha and Casey went to the apron. Edge and Christian both got microphones from somebody.  
  
Edge: Jericho, little annoying Jericho…you think you can just call my brother to the ring?  
Christian: I'll be glad to take your belt since you have Cassie carrying it around for you.  
Casey: Be careful Christian.  
  
The match started. Jericho started with a clothesline that knocked Christian of his feet. Christian struck back with a DDT. No one was ahead until Christian hit a neck breaker. Cassandra slowly got into the ring and performed a Katarana. Christian and Jericho were both down and the ref looked to be out cold. This was looking bad for Christian, with Cassandra still in the ring.  
  
Casey: Get up Christian! Edge, do something…Edge!  
  
Edge and Sacha was busying staring into each other's eyes. Frustrated with her brother's actions, Casey got into the ring herself. She did Halo's Twist which is a Phoenix Splash onto Cassie. Jericho was up by this time and suddenly had a steel chair. He took out Casey before doing a perfect lionsault on Christian and won the match. Edge finally snapping back into reality, hearing Jericho's theme song blaring looked into the ring where a vulnerable Casey and Christian lied unconscious. Jericho got out of the ring and went backstage leaving a shocked Cassandra. She wondered why he wasn't helping Casey. Edge got into the ring and forced Cassie to leave the ring, without hurting her. He didn't know while he was helping his brother and sister, Sacha was taking cheap shots on Cassandra. Jericho ran back out to put Sacha into The Walls of Jericho. Edge looked up and saw what was happening. He quickly did a missile dropkick onto Jericho. Backstage, Christian and Casey were getting checked out.  
  
Edge: Sacha, you're getting checked out too.  
Sacha: I told you I'm fine!  
  
She was lying and her lower back was bothering her. Christian wobbled into the room. The doctors got Sacha checked out five minutes later due to Christian and Edge's persuading.  
  
Christian: Where were you tonight, Edge?  
Edge: You know, I was right out there beside the ring with the others.  
Christian: Then why was Casey the only one who actually got in the ring to help me?  
Edge: I wasn't paying attention.  
Christian: And looked what happened? Both Case and I were hurt…we're your family. We paid the price, not you. The doctors can't be sure of the extent of Case's injuries until she wakes up.  
Edge: Jericho will pay. I saw him putting Sacha in his walls.  
Christian: Sacha!? Is that the only person you care about?  
Edge: No, it's not that!  
Christian: I guess she's your number one concern right now.  
Sacha: See, I told you I was fine! They only gave me an ice pack for my back.  
Christian: Sacha, why don't you and Edge go back to the locker room?  
Sacha: I thought we were going to stay with Casey?  
Christian: I'm staying but I think it would be a good idea of you and Edge left.  
Edge: Come on Sacha, let's go. Christian will watch over Casey.  
******************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I only got one match in. Sorry for those who thought my last chapter was confusing…it was only about Roberta's "date" with Shawn Michaels and the gathering of the wrestlers in the meeting room. So matches are set, nWo are up to no good, and rookies are introduced. We also have one very hot (angry) cerebral assassin, a very concerned Cassandra, and a self-centered Jericho. What's going to happen with all of these matches? Edge is in hot water from Christian. Sacha got in a bit of damage to Jericho's "sister" and Jericho got in his on retribution. Christian is worse for wear and Casey's knocked out cold. I better be getting to bed. It's 5:30 am Florida time. Thank goodness it's Saturday now! 


	15. Plans Part 9 Alycia

Wrestling Woes Chapter 12: Plans Part 9; Alycia  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Yea, I got a hundred reviews! Thanks for taking your time sending them in. I don't own anything as you all well know but I still want to borrow Cat's Edge and Jeff muses. I think I might need some ideas for after the Plans saga. I'll probably start the stalking then.  
********************************************************  
Brandy was looking at an assortment of weapons. Raven watched as she chose the water bottle out of all of them and shook his head.  
  
Brandy: What?  
Raven: I asked you which weapon you would like to bring to the ring. You chose the weakest one. Your opponent is Spike Dudley so I would suggest bringing a steel pipe to break his tables.  
Brandy: Thanks for the tip.  
Alycia: I'm here to wish you good luck with your match. You know whether or not I have that match next, if more then two people interfere besides Raven, I will be there at the ring.  
Brandy: You better not try to take my title.  
Alycia: I have other titles catching my eye.  
Raven: Listen, there's the Dudleys music. We should get going.  
Alycia: I'll see you later then Brandy. Watch out for the queen of Dudleyville.  
  
Raven's theme song hit and the two went to the ring. Spike was not alone. He was with Bubba Ray, D-Von, and Stacy.  
  
Brandy: I didn't expect so many valets here.  
Raven: Remember, this is a Hardcore match, all of them are not just valets, but they are also opponents…Blaze Inferno.  
  
Things went back and forth with Stacy in the ring with Blaze Inferno (Brandy) and Raven occupied with Spike Dudley outside the ring. He didn't hear Bubba telling his "brother" to get a table. D-Von brought a table into the ring as Alycia and Nathan Jones ran down to the ring. Alycia speared D-Von away from Bubba and Blaze Inferno. Nathan automatically went to pull Blaze away from Bubba's grasp, accidentally tossing her away from him…right into the table. Raven gasped as he looked into the ring and finished Spike off. By this time, D-Von had Alycia's arm pinned behind her back with his knee digging into her back. Nathan had fire in his eyes as he beat on Bubba. Running down the ramp were none other then Maven, Tommy, and Al Snow. Raven had only one chance of leading the wrestlers away from his crush, his Blaze. He pinned her and became the new Hardcore champion. He made his escape thru the crowd with the three new wrestlers going after him. D-Von still had Alycia.  
  
Alycia: Nathan, a little help here!?  
Nathan: Okay, reverend lets make a deal. I stop beating on your brother and you release Alycia.  
D-Von: What if I refuse?  
Nathan: Then Big Evil and Kane will come down here with the devil Connie.  
  
D-Von let Alycia go and helped Bubba Ray and Spike out of the area. Nathan and Alycia got Brandy to the back where doctors worked on her.  
  
Alycia: I hope she'll be all right.  
Nathan: Where is Raven…if he is her man, then he should be here.  
Christian: I think he is still running from Dreamer, Snow, and Maven.  
Alycia: Christian, I saw what happened during your match…I'm sorry about what happened to you and CC.  
Christian: Don't be…it's all Edge's fault. He should have been in there for us.  
Doctor: Miss Copeland is awake. Her diagnosis is just a mild concussion. She should stay out of the ring for a few days. What happened to this one?  
Alycia: She went thru a table.  
Doctor: Those darn Dudleys! I've lost count of how many wrestlers have been in here due to the three of them. That witch, Stacy is no angel either.  
Nathan: I think Stacy got back here today.  
Christian: Alycia, I saw what D-Von did to you. Do you think you'd be all right for your match next?  
Alycia: I'll be fine. I have Nathan to watch my back.  
Nathan: Was the pun intended?  
Alycia: You've been Australia for awhile right? The pun was intended.  
Christian: Just get going to the ring.  
  
Dawn Marie was the first competitor to the ring with the Chinese Ninja (Matt Lo). She posed a bit before narrowing her eyes after hearing Torrie's music. Torrie got a loud pop from the crowd. Alycia came down to the ring with Nathan and he sat on the middle rope so it would be easier for her to get in. She showed him gratitude through her eyes. Lita came out to win the title belt from Dawn Marie. She was alone like Torrie. The match started as Dawn and Torrie threw right hands at each other. Lita saw Alycia favoring her back so she threw her into Nathan's arms. Soon Lita was taking out with a bulldog. Dawn Marie was winning over Torrie, so Sarge (Bryan Gunzelman) came in and gave Dawn a power bomb. That prompted both Chinese Ninja and Nathan Jones to get into the ring. They double teamed him for awhile until Torrie got the pin and became the new women's champion. She quickly got out of the ring and pulled Sarge out too. Both of them disappeared to the back. When the other girls went to the back locker room, Nathan and Matt were talking.  
  
Matt: Thanks for helping us back there.  
Nathan: It was nothing. Maybe we can become friends.  
Matt: But Undertaker has a strong disliking to me and it has only become worse since he saw the footage of Connie entering my room.  
Nathan: I have to see Charlene and Kaitlyn.  
Matt: See you later man.  
  
Nathan entered the GM office. Charlene was talking quietly to Rhyno and the man beast had a blush on his face. Kaitlyn and Shane were taking care of paperwork since Charlene had to do it all the other day.  
  
Nathan: Miss Tyler…  
Kaitlyn: Oh, Nathan Jones…can we do something for you?  
Nathan: Actually you can.  
Kaitlyn: We can, right Charlie?  
  
Charlene and Rhyno snapped into attention.  
  
Charlene: Sure.  
Nathan: I want a handicap impromptu match against Bryan Gunzelman.  
Charlene: That sounds like a good idea after his unexpected appearance, but doesn't he have a match later with Matt Lo?  
Nathan: Matt doesn't mind giving up his match.   
Charlene: Will you be teaming up with Undertaker?  
Nathan: You will see who I am with.  
Kaitlyn: You better be heading out to the ring.  
  
That's exactly what he did.  
  
Nathan: After what just happened, I'm calling Sarge out to fight me right here and right now.  
Bryan: You want me? Well you've got me.  
Matt: Do you know what type of match this is?  
  
After Bryan had come out, Matt came out too.  
  
Nathan: This is a handicap match.  
  
Bryan got a severe beat down in the match. Chinese Ninja had set Sarge up for a Twist of Fate, but Sarge had reverse it and was going for the Execution (Fameasser) which hit home. He pinned Ninja down for a two count before Nathan did a choke slam to finish off Sarge. Torrie ran out to help her guy, but Dawn Marie and Alycia jumped her before she could go to the ring. Then the winners and their valets left the ring area as Bryan and Torrie were staring them down angrily. The nWo were preparing themselves for their match. Big Show, X-Pac, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash were walking in the hall. Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, and Roberta arrived at the arena. They went to the GM office.  
  
Charlene: Before you start, we can't cancel the match or adjust it in anyway.  
Triple H: That isn't right!  
Shawn: Can't you at least get two members of the nWo out and Sage and Roberta out?  
Kaitlyn: As my co-GM said, we can't do that.  
Flair: Where is Sage right now?  
Shane: I think she's in your locker room with Batista and Randy trying to encourage her.  
Roberta: The other wrestlers are preparing for their matches.  
Rhyno: You're match is up next.  
Triple H: Who won the three others?  
Charlene: Chris Jericho won his match against Christian. Sacha has an icepack for her back and Casey has a mild concussion. In the Hardcore match, Raven won the belt from Brandy. Brandy is unconscious in the medics room. Torrie Wilson defeated champion Dawn Marie, Lita, and Alycia. Alycia was and still is aching from having D-Von Dudley's knee placed roughly in her back. In an impromptu match Nathan Jones and Matt Lo defeated Sarge.  
Shawn: We better get Sage and warm up for our match.  
************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: What's up? So some of the matches have taken place. Next chapter will have Sage, Shawn, Roberta, and Triple H against nWo's X-Pac, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, and Big Show. These next few chapters will mostly be based on the characters having the match. An example is this chapter. Sorry most of the characters weren't in it…forgive me? 


	16. Plans Part 10 Sage

Wrestling Woes Chapter 13: Plans Part 10; Sage  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I don't own anything. People have been asking me how I update so quickly and what's the secret. To tell the truth, there's no secret. I'm just an average high school girl who has a lot of time on her hands, too much. I get three hours a school day after school by myself. I also have a very good imagination. I guess I should start the story now, that's enough babbling about myself.  
***********************************************************  
Sage sits with Batista and Randy. The trio jumps out of their seats as Triple H and the others come in.  
  
Sage: Do I have to go thru this match?  
Roberta: Yep, the guys tried to get us out of it, but had no luck.  
Triple H: I have to get some water for my entrance. Do you mind going to the curtain without me?  
Shawn: Sure, go ahead.  
Triple H: Randy, Ric, Batista…if too much goes on out there don't hesitate to interfere and cause a DQ. It is better to lose a match then watch Sage and Bobbie getting injured.  
Randy: You can count on us!  
  
Triple H goes out of the room. A little while later there's a knock on the door. Sage happily goes to answer it but it is none other then Kevin Nash. Batista hears Sage gasp and goes to the door. Sage is instantly pulled behind Batista.  
  
Batista: What do you want?  
Kevin: I was going to wish you guys' good luck out there.  
Roberta: You would never do that. What do you have up your sleeve?  
Kevin: Nothing…we have nothing at all.  
  
He leaves and in a few minutes Shawn gets up.  
  
Shawn: Looks like it's time for our match.  
Roberta: Lets go to the ring then.  
Sage: That's strange. Hunter should have been back here by now.  
  
The nWo hits the ring. Shawn Michaels' song plays as Shawn comes out first so the girls aren't left alone in the ring with the nWo. His song plays again as Jewel (Roberta) comes out.  
  
Scott: Aren't you going to look at your teammate?  
Shawn: I'm not that stupid. As soon as I look, you will attack me then Roberta.  
Show: Two down, one to go.  
Jewel: Don't you mean two down, two to go?  
  
Backstage, right at the curtain, Sage is waiting there. She has a worried and concerned look on her face.  
  
Sage: It's almost my time to go out there. Where is Triple H?  
  
Triple H's song blares out as she goes down to the ring. They wait for the song to play again signaling Triple H's entrance but it doesn't play. The opening bell rings.  
  
Jewel: Where's Triple H?  
Sage: I don't know, he was in the room a while ago. Then he went to get some water.  
Shawn: You two, I'll handle this match. You two just hang around on the apron.  
  
Shawn was a victim of a four men attack. Big Show and Kevin Nash took care of Shawn Michaels while X-Pac and Scott Hall slid out of the ring to chase the girls. Jewel tried to get Scott in the Sharpshooter, but both Hall and X-Pac attacked her. Sage had a choice on who to help while standing on the top turnbuckle. She could help Jewel or she could help Shawn. Shawn was the only one who could save them all right now, so she tried to Frog Splash the two men on HBK. Big Show caught her and gave her a strong Bear Hug. Soon, very soon, a voice plays on the titantron. It says "Time to Play the Game…" then there is laughter after that. A very bloody Triple H limps down to the ring carrying a sledgehammer. X-Pac was about to set Jewel up for the X-Factor, but Triple H hits him and Scott Hall in the ribs with the sledgehammer. Kevin Nash quickly gets out of the ring and leaves with Hall and X-Pac.  
  
Shawn: What took you so long buddy?  
Triple H: Lets just take care of Show.  
  
Shawn turns around and delivers Sweet Chin Music to the back of Big Show's head.  
  
Triple H: How are you Sage?  
Sage: I never want to be in a bear hug again!  
Triple H: How about my bear hug?  
Sage: Well I guess only that one.  
Jewel: So is anyone going to pin Slow and help me up!?  
Shawn: I'll get Jewel. Let Sage pin Show to embarrass the nWo.  
  
Sage pinned Show and Jewel was helped up. They decided not to go to the medics' in the back. They went to the Evolution's locker room. What they saw, shocked them…  
  
Sage: Who could have done this?!  
Roberta: This is terrible!  
Triple H: I might have an idea…  
  
The nWo were in the medics' room. They were getting a beating there from Alycia, Christian, Casey, and Raven…who was hiding out there. The Hurricane was also there, checking out how Casey was and beating on nWo.  
  
Casey: That's for plaguing our WWE!  
Raven: That's for destroying lives!  
Christian: That's for my anger with Edge and Sacha.  
Hurricane: That's for my anger with Casey being injured.  
Alycia: That's for out of all of these people, I don't know you personally and you haven't introduced yourselves!  
Doctor: That's enough, or else I'll have to kick you all out of here.  
  
The nWo is taken to another section of the room. Alycia looks at Raven then at Brandy,  
  
Alycia: You know, Brandy's safe here with me, Christian, and Casey right?  
Raven: Right…  
Alycia: Okay just wanted to make sure you knew.  
  
She said that as she took a tire iron and knocked out Raven. She then dragged Brandy over Raven's body and Brandy becomes the new champion.  
  
Casey: Why did you go and do that?  
Christian: Well, it was originally her belt.  
Alycia: Now it's Raven's turn to wake up with an unconscious person on him. Lets go wait in the waiting room.  
Christian: I wonder what Maven, Al, and Spike are doing?  
  
We get a picture of the three mentioned blaming each other for what happened. Maven has a steel chair, Al has a steel pipe, and Spike has a steel table. They keep on hitting each other like The Three Stooges. The Hardys music plays throughout the arena. Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy run out to do their usual poses. Alyssa and Nikki come out too and do their own poses. Out of the four of them, the one doing the craziest and extreme poses are Alyssa. They run into the ring and await their opponents. Matt Hardy gets a kiss from Alyssa and he blushes.  
  
Matt Hardy: Here's what is going to happen, you two leave the fighting to Jeff and me. We can take care of the others, but watch out on the outside for the APA, Taker, and Jones.  
Jeff: Nikki, have fun, relax, and maybe we can get to know each other when Matt, Lita, Alyssa, Sacha, Edge, Christian, and Casey go out to eat.  
Nikki: That sounds fun.  
Alyssa: We'll be careful only if you two are.  
Nikki: I feel a little left out since you are Team Xtreme and I'm not.  
Matt Hardy: Don't worry, just focus on the match.  
Jeff: You are all ready a part of the clan.  
Alyssa: Clan?  
Jeff: The people going out to eat is our clan.  
  
"Dead Man Walking" was heard and Undertaker and Nathan Jones came to the ring with Cat Lea. The Hardys helped the girls out of the ring.  
  
Nathan: Stay out of the match ladies.  
Undertaker: We can handle them just like we handled the Hardys and Lita a while ago.  
Cat: I don't think you should have said that…  
  
Backstage Edge and Sacha were watching the match. Sacha was feeling sorry that she caused some sparks between Edge and Christian. She was shocked when Undertaker spoke.  
  
Edge: What's wrong?  
Sacha: I think Taker did a mistake saying that. The Hardys remember the career ending injuries they received from him and what happened to Lita because of him. Lita was Matt's girlfriend back then.  
  
The Hardys leapt at Undertaker, now eager to start the match and get a bit of retribution from the dead man. Nathan went to help his partner after getting Cat out of the ring, but Taker didn't need any help. The four men started brawling and the two girls decided it was safer to stay off the apron. The APA's music started to play. None of the four men paid any attention, but both girls saw the APA appearing under the titantron. They tried to warn the Hardys but the Hardys didn't hear them…then she appeared under the titantron with Faarooq and Bradshaw. The girls were shocked…how could she be with them? Cat Lea was not as shocked but still couldn't believe it.  
*******************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I would like to get out first that I don't own The Three Stooges. Okay, sorry about the two cliffhangers in this chapter. I've got to have some fun! Don't worry you'll find out what happened in the Evolution's locker room and who is the girl with the APA. The Hardys and Taker and Jones are fighting before the opening bell. The nWo are getting another beating in the medics' room. Sage pinned Big Show…uh oh, the nWo isn't going to take that lying down. Lets see if they get some payback for the embarrassment. I have a question to leave you with…why wasn't Batista, Randy, or even Flair at the ring for the others? And what happened to Triple H to leave him so bloody? 


	17. Plans Part 11 Nikki

Wrestling Woes Chapter 14: Plans Part 11; Nikki  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Yep, it's me again! Just wanted to update another chapter of Wrestling Woes. Now what should I say?  
*Two men are at the door. They are see thru…but one of them has different colored hair and the other one has long blonde hair. They are wearing disguises.*  
Jeff: We are suing you for owning the WWE!  
Edge: Give us your money!  
Jeff: Yeah, that would help pay for my hair dye…  
Edge: Didn't I give you some money from my Japanese hair commercial?  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I know who you are!!!  
Jeff & Edge: Who are we?  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: You are Brood Members and lawyers.  
Jeff: You've got to be kidding me?  
Edge: I thought this author had an imagination? Can we go back to Cat Lea now?  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I was just kidding. I know who you are. You are the two muses I'm borrowing from her. I get to borrow my very own Edge and Jeffy.  
Jeff: Not this one too. My name is Jeff!  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Okay I don't own anything but maybe I could get my hands on a Matt Hardy and Christian muse? Oh another thing, I don't hate any of the wrestlers, some I make look meaner then others okay?  
***************************************************  
Alyssa and Nikki couldn't believe it. How could she be with them? This wasn't right.  
  
Alyssa: Matt!!  
Matt Hardy: What is it? I'm kind of busy at the moment!  
Jeff: Is that who I think it is?  
  
They looked under the titantron and none other then Lita was standing there with the APA. With both Hardys distracted, Undertaker grabbed both boys by the neck and prepared them for a double choke slam. The Hardy received it right after. The APA stalked around the ring while Cat, Nikki, and Alyssa quickly moved around to avoid them. Lita ran into the ring to give Matt a Twist of Fate. Nikki saw this and jumped upon the apron about to get into the ring while the other girls kept running. Faarooq pulled her down and gave her a Faarooq Spine Buster. That's when the arena grew dark. Then red fire shot up as Kane's music played. Kane ran to the APA. He caught Lita by the neck as she jumped down off the apron to attack him. Sacha Hardy now stood under the titantron not knowing what to do. Alyssa and Cat Lea were brawling and Kane and Undertaker, who went down to help his brother were fighting APA. The Hardys lied in the ring, just coming to. By mistake, one of the sound producers started playing the Hardys music and the others looked at her.  
  
Sacha: Stupid sound people…what do I do now?  
Bradshaw: You get a beating for interfering girl…  
  
He made his way up the ramp with Lita and then "You Think You Know Me" is heard. Edge comes out and stands in front of Sacha.  
  
Lita: Sacha…  
Sacha: Lita…you betrayer!  
Edge: You want something Bradshaw?  
Bradshaw: Edge, this has nothing to do with you.  
Edge: Contraire, this has everything to do with me. Sacha is a part of my team and you better leave.  
Lita: Be seeing you around folks.  
  
The ref threw out the match because of the chaos. Faarooq was now up there while the two other teams trying to pull Alyssa and Cat away from each other. Edge glared at the APA as they left knowing that those two could be trouble for them. Taker, Kane, Jones, and Cat Lea escaped thru the audience. It was obvious they wanted to leave the arena and try to calm down Cat. The Hardys and Alyssa stood over Nikki. Edge and Sacha came to the ring.  
  
Matt Hardy: Why did Lita…  
Alyssa: That's not the point right now.  
Edge: I've been a victim of one of those…Jeff, bring Nikki back to your locker room and place an ice pack on her back.  
Sacha: Matt, Jeff, how are you? You suffered from the choke slam.  
Jeff: I'm fine…  
Matt Hardy: So am I…you shouldn't have came out.  
Sacha: I have Edge to protect me!  
Matt Hardy: We'll see how trustworthy Edge really is.  
Sacha: I'm sorry Matt, but aren't I old enough to choose which guy I want?  
Jeff: I better be going with Nikki.  
Matt Hardy: I better be cleaning you up Skitto.  
Alyssa: Sure, you okay with Edge, Sacha?  
Sacha: I'm fine.  
Edge: I'll protect her from monsters like APA and Lita.  
Sacha: Please, lets not talk about her.  
  
They all went backstage, but Sacha's heart was stinging. She always looked up to Lita like an older sister. She knew Jeff was hurting but she had no idea how Matt was handling this. Matt Lo, Nathan Jones, and Matt Hardy were talking.  
  
Matt Hardy: How could she do something like that to the team!?  
Nathan: Calm down buddy…it must be some kind of scheme.  
Matt: You saw she just ran into the ring to give the Hardy boy a Twist of Fate!  
Matt Hardy: I'm going to do something about this.  
  
He storms out of the locker room. Matt Lo and Nathan both look on after him.  
  
Nathan: The boy is going to need some extra muscle…  
Matt: That's where we come in.  
  
The two guys go after Matt Hardy. Shawn, Roberta, Sage, and Triple H were standing in the doorway. Inside Batista, Ric Flair, and Randy Orton were knocked out and bleeding badly. In black spray paint, two sets of three letters were all over the room…APA and nWo. The room was totally wrecked.  
  
Sage: We need to help them!  
Roberta: Just wait until I get my hands on them.  
Shawn: Those two groups are causing a lot of trouble.  
Triple H: I know…we have to do something about them.  
Roberta: I'll go get some help.  
Shawn: I'll come too!  
Roberta: I'll be fine on my own!  
Triple H: Let him go with you. You don't want to run into any members of the APA and nWo.  
  
The two run out of the room. Triple H sighs and sits down on a sofa.  
  
Sage: They went too far this time.  
Triple H: There's nothing we can do about it right now.  
Sage: Your face…you are bleeding.  
Triple H: It's nothing…  
Sage: It is something. I need to know, why you were late to the match and why you were limping down there too.  
Triple H: The APA ambushed me when I went to get some water. They said something about the nWo before I passed out. That was when I realized they were working together. When I came to again, I saw what was going on in the ring and came as fast as I could with my trusty sledgehammer. I didn't know while I was taking care of them…Faarooq and Bradshaw and their twit Lita. I wonder which one she is do…  
Sage: Stop talking about her. What if the Hardys or E&C were around?  
Triple H: I'm sorry…  
Sage: Lets just clean out those cuts of yours.  
*******************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Sorry this was sort of short and had a few characters. I'll probably get the next one out within three days cause I need a little more time. I guess I have to return the muses. You all should read and review Cat Lea's WWE and the Newbies. I'm the Raw GM and I'm in charge of Raw! 


	18. Plans Part 12 Candace

Wrestling Woes Chapter 15: Plans Part 12; Candace  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Sorry to make ya wait…lets see, there's only one more match left and that's against Candace and the person whom Shane got her the match with. The Plans saga is almost over with seven more left after this one. I don't own anything. I needed some time because my mom's on vacation…so guess who's been using the computer? I also have this wicked cold right now. Anyway, I hope everyone has a good Easter! Another note, I've decided to move the Kane/Austin and someone else match down two matches.  
***********************************************************  
While Sage was cleaning Hunter up, Matt Hardy was storming down the hallway. He entered the APA's room.  
  
Bradshaw: What do you want?  
Matt Hardy: I want a match with Lita!  
Faarooq: No way…if you want one member of the APA, you have to get thru the two others.  
Lita: Give him the match…  
Faarooq & Bradshaw: But Lita…  
Lita: We'll have the match after Candace has hers. But the two other APA members will be my valets.  
Matt Hardy: Fine, as long as I get the match.  
  
The match was made. Matt Lo and Nathan Jones were eavesdropping. They hid when Matt Hardy came out.  
  
Matt: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
Nathan: Yeah, we go beat up the two guys in the APA!  
Matt: That wasn't what I was thinking. Here's what I was thinking…  
  
We see Shawn Michaels and Roberta with paramedics. They were helping Triple H and Sage get the three men into the ambulance. Candace was in her locker room preparing for her match. Shane was with her.  
  
Shane: Don't worry, just give your all.  
Candace: I don't know who I'm fighting.  
Shane: Well you're match is in two minutes. I have to go talk to Jeff…I'll see you later little sis.  
  
Candace went to the curtain. She passed Connie and Cassandra along the way.  
  
Connie: Good luck tonight…  
Cassandra: Don't hurt him your opponent too much!  
Candace: Thanks for the luck and I won't be the one hurting him too much, Shane will be doing that.  
  
She came out with Stephanie McMahon's theme music "I'm All Grown Up." She waited for a bit before "No Chance In Hell" started playing. She was happy her brother was going to be at ringside for her. Backstage Brandy was released from the medics' room and the nWo had to be taken to the hospital.   
  
Brandy: Huh? I won the handicap match?  
Alycia: Yep…  
Casey: You are still the champ.  
Hurricane: I must create justice, citizen Brandy, what really happened was…  
Casey: Shush up Hurricane!  
  
She knocked her man out then looked at the two other girls and smiled.  
  
Casey: What really happened was that Raven helped you a lot back there and was knocked out.  
Alycia: That's exactly what happened.  
Casey: I'm going to go see Edge and Sacha.  
Christian: I don't want you by them.  
  
Christian spoke for the first time.  
  
Casey: I know they were a bit distracted back there, but Chris…Edge is also my brother!  
Christian: He thinks that Hardy girl is more important then his own sister. What's next, Jeff Hardy will be more concerned about you then Sacha…wait bad idea!  
  
We see Bryan, Torrie, Charlene, and Kaitlyn returning to the bar after setting up that last match between Matt Lo, Nathan Jones, and Bryan Gunzelman. AJ and Sarah are there, but they are a bit drunk. Coming back to the match…Shane's music started playing as he walked down the ramp. He got into the ring a smiled at his little sister.  
  
Announcer: Candace McMahon's opponent…Shane McMahon!  
Candace: Shane!?  
Shane: Surprise!  
  
Jeff Hardy arrived to his locker room. The Hardys have a joint locker room but they also have their own locker rooms…just like E&C.  
  
Jeff: Nikki, I've got your ice.  
Nikki: Thanks Jeff…  
Jeff: Why did you get involved in the match?  
Nikki: I was trying to help you.  
Alyssa: Jeff, is Matt in here?  
  
He looked up to see a panic stricken Alyssa standing in the doorway.  
  
Jeff: Nope, he's not here.  
Alyssa: He looked a bit steamed when he left, and I'm worried what crazy stunt he will pull!  
Jeff: That sounds like my brother…he cleaned you up well.  
Alyssa: You okay there Nikki?  
Nikki: Yeah, just being cleaned up.  
Jeff: So what happened after my brother cleaned you up?  
Alyssa: He stormed out of the room. I'm very afraid about what he will do.  
Cassandra: Have you heard the news?!  
Jeff: Why do I keep my door unlocked?  
Cassandra: There's going to be another match made after Shane and Candace have theirs.  
Jeff: Tell Charlene or Kaitlyn that me, Alyssa, and Nikki are in no shape to wrestle.  
Cassandra: No, you guys aren't wrestling. Lita agreed to wrestle Matt.  
Nikki: Lo?  
Cassandra: Hardy.  
Jeff: I have to be at ring for their match! Does Sacha know?  
Sacha: Do I know what?  
Edge: We're here too!  
Cassandra: Matt Hardy will be fighting Lita next.  
Sacha: But Matt is my brother and Sacha is like my sister.  
Edge: I think it'll be okay.  
Sacha: You don't understand…it isn't all right!  
  
She raced out of the room. Edge wanted to go after her, but Jeff stopped him.  
  
Jeff: Give her some time. She'll probably lock herself into her room.  
Edge: But…  
Alyssa: It looks like someone has the hots for Sacha.  
Edge: Alyssa…  
Alyssa: Yeah…  
Edge: One, aren't you worried about Matt Hardy?  
Alyssa: Of course I am!  
Edge: Two, are you going to go to ringside with him?  
Alyssa: No…I can't this time…  
Edge: And three…shut up!  
Jeff: I hope Matt watches himself because Faarooq and Bradshaw will most likely be out there with him.  
Cassandra: That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried the nWo will get involved in the match.  
Angelica: Not likely…  
Jeff: What is this, everybody in Jeff Hardy's locker room!?  
Angelica: You shouldn't worry about people we aren't here. The nWo have been sent to the hospital. What I'm worried about is who Austin is going to pick for his match. I hope it isn't me!  
  
Connie was watching amused as Cat Lea was having a fit. Undertaker and Kane were trying to calm her down.  
  
Cat: I'll kill that Alyssa!  
Connie: Yeah, right…  
Kane: You aren't killing anyone.  
Cat: If she gets in my way again…  
Undertaker: Don't worry; she has those two Hardys to deal with. She also has Lita and Sacha to deal with. I wonder where Nathan has been. He's sort of a rookie too.  
Kane: He's probably with Matt.  
Undertaker: Hardy?!  
Kane: Lo.  
Connie: Well, I hope Shane and Candace's match starts soon.  
***************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: This ends yet another chapter. What do Nathan and Matt Lo have up their sleeves and does it have something to do with the Lita/Matt match? The GM's and three new rookies are getting drunk at a bar. There's some sparks still with E&C. Candace is facing Shane and the match will start next chapter. It looks like Jeff is having a party in his room. Matt's facing his ex-girlfriend, Lita. Cat Lea is very steamed to Connie's amusement. Who will Austin pick to be his partner? Send in your guesses for this match will probably be not in the next chapter but the one after that. This is all the chaos in Wrestling Woes. 


	19. Plans Part 13 Cat Lea

Wrestling Woes Chapter 16: Plans Part 13; Cat Lea  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: What's going on folks? I'm still sick…that's all here. I guess we'll start off with the McMahon vs. McMahon match. I don't own anything here.  
*********************************************************  
Shane and Candace circled around each other. They used arm drags to toss each other around. The match lasted about three minutes until someone's theme music started. The nWo's Kevin Nash and X-Pac walked to the ring. They had been released from the hospital.  
  
Shane: I think we should end this match.  
Candace: Lets double-team them.  
Kevin: I don't think so…ready partner?  
  
Unknown to the McMahons' both members had a steel chair. They performed a perfect Con-Chair-to to Shane. They were about to go after Candace but Hurricane and Casey Copeland ran out to stop them. Backstage, Matt Hardy was putting on his wrestling gear. Sacha stood by the door peering on after him. Jeff Hardy made it to the room, leaving all the other girls back in his room.  
  
Jeff: Matt, you don't have to go thru this.  
Matt Hardy: Jeff, Sacha, you two have to stay backstage.  
Sacha: But Matt, Lita has Faarooq and Bradshaw at her side. Nash and Pac might be there too and the Evolution isn't doing too good.  
Matt Hardy: I'm still going. Now can you two please leave…?  
  
They left the room and passed Nathan Jones and a smirking Matt Lo.  
  
Matt: Don't worry about your brother too much.  
Sacha: He's going up against about five people. He's all alone.  
Nathan: We'll see about that.  
Jeff: I think we should be getting back to my locker room to calm down those hormone-raging females.  
Sacha: I have to talk to both Edge and Christian.  
Jeff: You need any help?  
Sacha: I have to face Christian sooner or later.  
  
She left him alone as Cat Lea calmed down. Taker, Connie, and Kane had to put up with her rage for a long time. Connie and Kane left the room so Cat and Undertaker could be alone.  
  
Undertaker: Are you okay now?  
Cat: Why are you so concerned about me!?  
Undertaker: Why should I not be?  
Cat: Usually my badass attitude scares everybody away except for you, Connie, Kane, and Nathan Jones…why?  
Undertaker: You're talking to the worse bad ass around. Connie has a bad temper too. Kane is used to it being around Connie and me, and Nathan…well he's been in jail for a while so he's probably seen some bad things.  
Cat: Thanks…  
Undertaker: One more thing…I…well…I love you…  
Cat: You what?!  
Undertaker: I don't want to see anything bad happen to you and would understand if you didn't feel the same…  
Cat: I love you too…  
  
The cameraman filming this is suddenly blocked by a big Kane. Sacha arrived at Edge, Casey, and Christian's locker room. Christian was with Casey on the one side of the room. Edge was alone on the other side.  
  
Sacha: We need to talk.  
Christian: What do you want?  
Casey: Christian!  
Christian: Sorry…  
Sacha: I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry for breaking you apart.  
Edge: It's not your…  
Sacha: This is all my fault. I am going to talk to Charlene and Kaitlyn and join up with my brothers and Alyssa to make Team Xtreme.  
Edge: Don't leave me…us!  
Sacha: Don't worry love, I would never leave you.  
  
Casey stood up quickly as Sacha went to leave.  
  
Sacha: Protect and stay with them…  
Casey: Always.  
Sacha: You don't seem that bad, maybe we could hang once in a while.  
Casey: Our brothers might come together.  
Sacha: Bye.  
  
Matt Hardy hit the ring. He thought he had a secret weapon…his rookie friend Shannon Moore. Shannon was his valet. The next music was a mix between the nWo and APA. Lita, Acolytes, and two nWo members hit the ring. Standing silently near the curtain was Matt Lo and Nathan Jones. They quietly nodded to each other before heading to a locker room.  
  
Lita: Matt, why how good to see you again. How's your neck?  
Matt Hardy: This time you will be the one getting the Twist of Fate!  
Faarooq: We'll see about that boy!  
Bradshaw: You aren't winning this one.  
Kevin: Don't worry, we've got everything planned.  
X-Pac: This will be interesting.  
Shannon: Good luck Matt!  
  
Now Matt was wishing Jeff was out there with him. During the match, the Acolytes took out Shannon Moore. Now Matt Hardy was alone…until Matt Lo and Nathan Jones played the song for T&A. Test and Albert came to ring. They instantly took down the APA. Shawn Michaels and Triple H came to take care of the nWo. Matt Lo and Nathan weren't done yet. They ran down to the ring with one thing left planned in their agenda. They kidnapped Lita! Backstage, Matt and Nathan were running to Matt Lo's car.  
  
Matt: So you think we should bring her there?  
Nathan: Don't worry about her…she'll give us no trouble.  
Matt: They'll call us out…  
Nathan: They can't get what they can't find. Are they back there too?  
Matt: Let me ask, they were supposed to hide back there ten minutes before Hardys' match. Dawn Marie, darling…are you back there?  
Dawn Marie: I'm back here containing the beast.  
Nathan: Okay, good luck. You back there too, sweetie?  
Alycia: Yep, I'm back here too!  
  
Jeff and Nikki finally kicked all of the girls out. Matt Hardy was sitting there still fuming.  
  
Matt Hardy: I still didn't get my hands on Lita and that Lo and Jones interrupted my match.  
Jeff: You're lucky Matt and Nathan brought Hunter, Shawn, Test, and Albert to come help you out.  
Nikki: I think Lita is getting paid back…the two guys kidnapped her after all.  
Matt Hardy: I hope Shan's okay after being manhandled.  
Nikki: The Pump Handle Slam and Baldo Bomb the APA got must hurt more then anything APA could do to little Shannon.  
Alyssa: Matt, are you in here?  
Jeff: Yes, he's in here now.  
Alyssa: Good, because I'm coming in with Sacha.  
Jeff Hardy: So, why are you here?  
Alyssa: Sacha left Edge and Christian. She wants to join up with Team Xtreme.  
Matt Hardy: Did one of them hurt you in anyway because if they did…  
Sacha: They did no such thing. I left on my own and I love Edge! He's my boyfriend and I have to leave him.  
Jeff: It's going to be okay…you'll see him.  
Nikki: I hope Christian and Edge are back together.  
  
Bryan, AJ, Sarah, Charlene, and Kaitlyn were still drunk at the bar.  
  
Charlene: Get me another wine cooler!  
Bryan: I think you had enough.  
Charlene: Get me another one or else you're fired!  
AJ: Get her another one so we can get back to dancing on stage!  
Sarah: I'm gonna dance onstage too!  
Kaitlyn: Tomorrow we're going to have one hell of a hangover.  
Charlene: We'll be fine, partner. I just hope the others are behaving back at the arena.  
Sarah: Come on, lets party.  
AJ: I'm going to ask for a raise now.  
Charlene & Kaitlyn: Dream on!!!  
  
Sage wondered into the wrestling common room. Nobody was there except Angelica. She looked as if to be in a deep thought.  
  
Sage: You okay Angie?  
Angelica: Not really…how about you?  
Sage: Same here. So, what's wrong in your life?  
Angelica: I'm just really scared about a few things.  
Sage: You know, Austin will probably not choose you for a match. I'm not saying that you're weak or anything like that, but wouldn't Stone Cold choose a guy and a pretty good wrestler?  
Angelica: I guess so but I'm also afraid of a wrestler. More like three of them.  
Sage: Which ones?  
Angelica: I'm afraid of Kurt Angle and his new team that consists of Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas. Chris Benoit still has his medals and Kurt hasn't gone after me yet. What if he does?  
Sage: You shouldn't worry about that right now. Austin has Kane to worry about and you should be there to stop Cat Lea and/or Connie.  
Angelica: I guess you're right…so what's wrong with you?  
Sage: This whole reign of the nWo and APA. Triple H was badly hurt before our match. Randy Orton and Batista are at the hospital right now where Big Show and Scott Hall are. I'm worried about them.  
Angelica: I'm sorry they were hurt…  
Sage: Don't be…listen, I have to go meet Hunter. I'll see you around.  
  
She left Angelica as she went back into her thoughts. A camera shows the HBK and Roberta kissing in Shawn's locker room. Roberta gets angry and throws her high heel shoe at the cameraman. Candace McMahon and Shane McMahon were talking to their father Vince.  
  
Vince: You two fought pretty good out there.  
Candace: Thanks daddy.  
Shane: The baby McMahon could never beat me.  
Candace: Well you didn't beat me either!  
Vince: Sibling rivalry…where's Steph and Linda to break this up?  
  
Jericho was in his locker room. Cassandra was pissed off at Jericho and upset about Batista. Connie was with her because Cassie didn't want to blow up at Jericho without someone being there.  
  
Jericho: So, what do you want "sister"?  
Cassandra: How dare you do that to Christian? He used to be your tag-team partner and joint tag-team champion.  
Jericho: So the keyword is used…he used to be that. Now he's with Edge and Casey and even that ho, Sacha.  
Connie: You're right!  
Cassandra: You're supposed to be on my side, Connie!  
Connie: Sorry.  
Jericho: Is that why you're here?  
Cassandra: Not just that. It's bad enough you hurt Christian, you hit Casey Copeland with a chair and laid her out. She was no threat and you left her with a concussion! Then you placed Sacha Hardy in the Walls of Jericho! What have the Hardys done to you?!  
Jericho: I got her off of you, didn't I?  
Cassandra: You did, but you shouldn't have gone all the way to put her in your submission hold.  
Jericho: Sister dear, I can do what I want to because I'm king of the world!!  
Cassandra: I am not your sister, and I quit working with you. I'll just find some other wrestler to hang out with.  
Jericho: Fine then, leave…get out!!  
  
Cassandra left the locker room in a rage and tearful state. Connie stayed in the room.  
  
Connie: You know…I'll be your new partner, Jericho.  
  
Raven woke up and saw Brandy on top of him. He realized what had happened and what Alycia did. He slowly picked up Brandy and walked into the hallway. He quietly passed the stooges still hitting each other. (Snow, Maven, Spike)  
*******************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Let see what's going on. Connie wants to be Jericho's new partner after Cassie left them. Sacha left E&C for Team Xtreme. Naughty Nathan and Matt Lo…they kidnapped Lita with Torrie and Alycia and we still don't know whom Stone Cold Steve Austin's partner for the match next is. Keep on reading and reviewing…thanx. 


	20. Plans Part 14 Angelica

Wrestling Woes Chapter 17: Plans Part 14; Angelica  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I hope everybody's having a good weekend. Yikes, I'm sunburned! The Kane/Austin and someone else match will take place in this chapter…which I don't own. I don't own anything but my sunburned self. Read and review like always. Yeah I'm happy…I'm in a few Mary sues myself!  
************************************************************  
Brandy woke up the next morning. She was in someone's locker room, but whom did it belong to? There was a note with breakfast and flowers close by.  
  
Brandy: Good morning Sunshine…I thought you might be hungry. I'll meet you at the arena around five. Your secret admirer. It must be Raven…  
  
Very much later that day…the two GM's got themselves to the arena. They were having major hangovers. Bryan was helping them in.  
  
Charlene: We shouldn't have drunk so much.  
Kaitlyn: I agree, we overdid it a bit.  
Charlene: Why didn't you stop us Sarge?!  
Bryan: You threatened to fire me if I did stop you.  
Charlene: And you believed me?  
  
Kaitlyn and Charlene chuckled at Bryan's blank expression…then they groaned from the hangover. Torrie came into the room looking for Bryan.  
  
Torrie: There you are, honey.  
Kaitlyn: You're excused Bryan.  
Bryan: Thanks…  
  
He left the room with Torrie as Shane McMahon and Rhyno come for the GM's. Kaitlyn cuddled up with Shane then groaned again.  
  
Shane: You okay?  
Kaitlyn: I remember we have to watch that Austin and Kane match later.  
Charlene: Do I have too?  
Rhyno: I want to know who Stone Cold will pick to be his partner.  
Shane: Five bucks it's Angelica…  
Rhyno: Five bucks it's Rocky…  
Charlene: Five bucks it's one of the rookie divas.  
Kaitlyn: I'll give anyone five dollars to get the hell out of my room!  
Charlene: It's my room too!  
  
Austin was talking to Angelica.  
  
Austin: Angel, you will be out there for my match.  
Angelica: Don't tell me you picked me as your partner.  
Austin: Don't worry Angel; all will go well…now lets get going to the ring.  
Angelica: Okay Austin.  
  
Kane hit the ring with his music. He did his usual things then Austin and Star (Angelica) hit the ring when Austin's music went off. Star waited for two minutes, waiting for another wrestler's music to go on. All her fears were confirmed when none played. Just as Kane approached Austin and Star, another theme started playing. Chris Benoit walked towards the ring, cracking his neck.  
  
Kane: So Benoit's your partner?  
Stone Cold: The one and only Crippler…master of the crossface.  
Benoit: Hey Angel…  
Star: Hi Chris…  
Kane: I should have allowed my brother and sister to come to the ring.  
  
They started the match and the Benoit/Austin team were always in the lead. At the end of the match, Kurt Angle came to the ring thru the crowd. He pulled Star out of the ring by her legs. Benoit saw, Irish-whipped himself of the ropes, then jumped over then onto Angle in a cross body. Austin, still in the ring gave Kane a Stunner to finish off the Big Red Machine. Austin then helped Benoit take care of Austin. Star sat on the turnbuckle, watching the two guys beat on Kurt. Sarah was seen chilling with Brian Kendricks AKA Spanky in the lounge.  
  
Sarah: I hear you're new here Spanky.  
Spanky: I've worked backstage before.  
Sarah: I was wondering if you would like to show me around sometime?  
  
All Spanky could do was drool at the girl…(rookies!)…well anyway Casey was with Edge and Christian. There was a knock on the door. It was none other then The Hurricane, Casey's new boyfriend. He had chocolate for Casey.  
  
Hurricane: Sweets for the sweetest girl on planet Earth.  
Casey: What about on Superman's planet?  
Hurricane: On this planet and ever other planet in this whole galaxy…even more beautiful then Wonder Woman and Mighty Molly!  
Christian: You miss little Molly Holly, don't you?  
Hurricane: She was my sidekick.   
Casey: I'm going out, see ya later.  
Edge: Oh no, you are not going out with him!  
Casey: Lets go Hurricane, before Edge follows or makes Christian follow us.  
  
They left the room. Edge and Christian were still talking.  
  
Edge: Chris…are you sure we shouldn't…  
Christian: I'm sure we shouldn't follow her. As much as Hurri-dork is not good enough for Case, we have more important things.  
Edge: That would be…?  
Christian: We need another diva with us. Now that Sacha is gone and all…  
Edge: I have the perfect chick for you.  
Christian: Who…tell me who is it?!  
Edge: Christian…meet AJ.  
AJ: Hi, you guys were looking for a diva? That reeks of awesomeness!  
Christian: Babe…that's like so reeks of awesomeness!!!  
Edge: I guess you'll fit in and Casey can join Hurri-dork if she wants…  
  
Candace and Stephanie McMahon were talking. Cassandra, still furious over Jericho came storming past them…so they decided to stop her.  
  
Steph: Miss Conner? What seems to be the matter?  
Candace: Stephanie stop being so formal. That is if you want to fit in around with the new rookies. This is how it goes…hey Cassie, what's going on here?  
Cassandra: I left Jericho.  
Candace: Why? Chris Jericho is an okay guy once you get to know him.  
Steph: Little sister, leave this one to me. It's understandable after what Y2Jerk did to E&C and Sacha and Casey. Chris was always such an idiot when I was around him.  
Cassandra: I want you two to tell your father that I want a match with Jericho as soon as he can make it. I don't care what kind of match it is.  
Candace & Steph: Sure…  
  
Cassandra stormed off again. A camera is seen backstage with Connie and the so-called, self-proclaimed…"King of the World" Chris Jericho.  
  
Jericho: I guess I'll have to tell the audience that Cassandra was an adopted sister and we aren't really partners anymore.  
Connie: Don't forget…I'm your partner so…  
Jericho: So??  
Connie: You better listen and do everything I say you son of a…  
Jericho: Yes maim!!!  
Connie: Now, I am everything to you…you're life, air, breathe, everything. If you mess with me in anyway…you will not only have hell to pay from me. You will also have it from Kane and the Undertaker. Is that understood?!  
Jericho: Yes?  
Connie: I can't hear you!!  
Jericho: YES!!!  
Connie: That's better. I'll have you trained yet.  
  
A car pulls up at the bar the GM's were at. Dawn Marie, Matt Lo, Nathan Jones, and Alycia dragged Lita into the bar. Half an hour later, Jeff Hardy and Nikki came running in thru the front doors.  
  
Jeff: Matt, buddy…you better not have harmed her!  
Matt: I did no such thing; well maybe Nathan might have gotten her a little drunk.  
  
Nathan hears him name while he is dancing, drunk, with Alycia and Dawn Marie, on the dance floor. It seems the only ones who aren't drunk at the moment are Nikki, Matt, and Jeff.  
  
Nathan: Sorry about that, rainbow brite!  
Jeff: You are going to regret that Jones.  
Matt: Jeffrey Nero Hardy!!!  
Jeff: What is it man?  
Matt: Take care of Lita. I have to talk to Jones now!  
  
He storms over to Nathan while Jeff and Nikki pulls over a chair next to Lita.  
  
Jeff: Lita, honey?  
Lita: What do you want?  
Nikki: What happened to you girlfriend?  
Lita: The last things I remember were playing cards with APA. Then I catch one of them cheating, they knock me out, I wake up not knowing anything, then they inform me. Then they ask me to valet them and that the Hardys are my enemies.  
Jeff: Lita, the Hardys are not your foes…it's the nWo and the APA.  
Nikki: That's right.  
Matt: Nathan Jones!!!  
Nathan: Dude, chill out.  
Matt: Stop dancing with my girlfriend!!!  
Dawn Marie: Sorry baby, I'm kinda drunk.  
Alycia: Maybe we could have a three…  
Rest of the group: Hell no…  
Matt: Nathan, you deal with your girl. I'm taking my little Dawny home.  
Jeff: I'm right behind you Lo; I've got to get Lita back to the arena with Nikki. We should stay in my room so APA doesn't try anything funny.  
Matt: That's cool with me man, as long as you don't try anything funny.  
Nikki: You just have to watch out when the hair dye seeks into his brain.  
  
Sage was sitting at the hospital while Flair, Batista, and Randy were in the beds, napping. Standing behind her were Roberta, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H.  
  
Sage: Batista, Ric, Randy…I'm sorry, this is all my fault.  
Triple H: It isn't your fault; it is that darn APA and nWo's fault.  
Sage: No…  
Shawn: Hunter is right, they are the ones who did that to your teammates.  
Roberta: I just hope they will be all right.  
Triple H: I talked to the doctor, they will be out tomorrow.  
Roberta: I'm glad to hear that.  
Sage: I hope they could forgive me.  
Shawn: It isn't your fault!  
Triple H: Shawn, let me handle this.  
  
Sage was hysterical by now. Hunter gave her one slap in the face.  
  
Roberta: Hunter, no!  
Shawn: Ro…  
Roberta: Don't start with me HBK. He had no right to do that!  
Triple H: Listen to me…us…you are not responsible for what has happened.  
Sage: I had a gut feeling while I was at the curtain to run back to the room to get you, but I didn't and this is what happened.  
Triple H: I wasn't in the locker room…the APA took me out, out of the locker room. And who cares if you could have gone back, you would turn out like our three little friends here curtsey of the nWo.  
  
Cat Lea and the Undertaker were still talking in the room. Kane came in holding a video camera. He whispers to himself…  
  
Kane: What comes around goes around.  
  
Matt Hardy and Alyssa were in Matt's locker room. Sacha was chilling in there too.  
  
Matt Hardy: I still can't believe Lita would…  
Alyssa: That's enough of Lita. Lita this, Lita that…I'm sick of hearing you complain about Lita!  
Matt Hardy: Well, Lita's my girlfriend!!! Aren't I supposed to worry about her?!  
  
Alyssa slaps Matt hard in the face before leaving. Sacha gets up and sits in the chair, which was occupied by Alyssa.  
  
Matt Hardy: Why did she do that?!  
Sacha: Matt! Are you crazy?! Lita's your Ex-girlfriend!! Alyssa is your girlfriend now and you just said that in front of her!? I can't believe you did that!  
*********************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: So much is going on. Raven and Brandy are cute together. The GM's are having a major hangover (not all the rookies get to have fun!). Bryan is under their wrath. Spanky is going to give Sarah a tour. So Austin picked Chris Benoit to help him in the handicap match against Kane. I don't think some of you would think I would have picked him, huh? Angelica was going to be my second choice. It looks like Christian and AJ are hitting it off. Cassandra wants a match…any kind of match…against Jericho. This could be interesting depending on which kind of match. Tell me which kind it should be. Some choices I'm thinking are Hell in a Cell, intergender tag team with Cassie and someone against Jericho and Connie, or a bra and panties match…(Just imagine Jericho in bras and panties hehehe) Sage is blaming her self for the Evolution's attack. It looks like Matt Hardy is not doing well in his relationship with Alyssa. He still thinks or thought Lita was still his girlfriend…and Kane….well lets say Kane might get some interesting footage which can be used as blackmail and a lot of other things. 


	21. Plans Part 15 Kaitlyn

Wrestling Woes Chapter 18: Plans Part 15; Kaitlyn  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Sorry, it took so long to post this. So much has been happening. My 18-year old sister is visiting from NY. So what did everyone do for Easter? I went to my grandma's house.  
Matt Hardy: Stop talking about yourself!  
Christian: That does not reek of awesomeness.  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Lookie, Cat Lea's Matt Hardy and Christian muse wrapped up and are in an Easter basket.  
Christian: Were we paid to do this?  
Matt Hardy: Nope, I think either Cat Lea, my brother Jeff, or your brother Edge, knocked us out cold and did this to us.  
Christian: I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRESENT!  
Matt Hardy: Don't throw a fit! We'll just cause trouble when we get back.  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Sorry for corrupting your muses, Cat Lea. Don't worry about it too much. Just get your Bradshaw, Kane, and Undertaker muses to keep them in line. I'll even give you a whip to keep them in line. The usual, I don't own any of this, blah, blah, blah!  
***********************************************************  
Vince looks at Kaitlyn and Charlene again. He was a bit shocked after Candace and Stephanie came in with a match request.  
  
Vince: So it's up to you to figure out which match to give them…  
Kaitlyn: Leave it all up to me. Charlene, don't worry about it at all, I've got it handled.  
  
Kaitlyn gets up to leave. She hit's the ring with Shane's No Chance In Hell theme song. She grabs a microphone from the announcer nearby.  
  
Kaitlyn: I know you have been wondering what the match will be between Chris Jericho and Cassandra Conner…  
  
Chris Jericho's millennium clock started going off till it hit zero. Jericho strutted down the ramp as if he owned everything. Cassandra came down to her own music. She too wanted to know what kind of match this would be.  
  
Jericho: I want to know what kind of match it would be.  
Cassandra: Well so do I!  
Kaitlyn: I have decided to make it a three out of five pin fall. The first match will be a bra and panties contest. The judges will be the deciding factor for this match.  
Jericho: I am NOT wearing a bra and girly panties!  
Cassandra: No way in hell! I don't do that kind of matches…I'm not eye candy you know!  
Kaitlyn: Tough for the both of you. The second match will be a no DQ submission match. The third match will be an intergender tag-team match. The forth will be a first blood match. Then we will have the fifth match if need be…Hell in the Cell!  
Cassandra & Jericho: Hell in the Cell!?  
Kaitlyn: Yes, and the matches start tonight so I suggest getting ready.  
  
Kane was showing some footage to his partner Rob Van Dam. He started laughing afterwards as Kane had a devilish grin on his face. We see Brandy and Raven chilling backstage. We see Cassandra talking to somebody while she is getting on her bikini. We can only tell that he is pretty muscular. Jericho is talking to Connie while trying on a one piece. Cassandra hit's the ring in her black, lacy, bikini. The millennium clock hit zero and then Connie comes out dragging Chris Jericho behind her. The crowd is laughing pretty badly by now. The ref sends Connie to the back so there is not an incident.  
  
Referee: The judges will be…  
  
Matt Lo and Bryan Gunzelman come to the ring. They still hate the others' guts.  
  
Matt: Lets see you do your things ladies.  
Bryan: Don't you have a girlfriend?  
Matt: Don't you have one, Sarge?  
Jericho: You two better declare me the winner you ass clowns!  
Bryan: I'd watch who you are calling an ass clown.  
Cassandra: Good luck, Miss Chrissie Jericho.  
Jericho: Shut up slut because I'm going to win.  
Cassandra: Whatever you say, Queen of the World!  
  
Cassandra showed her stuff. Jericho went next. The crowd seemed to be on Cassie's side.  
  
Matt: What do you think, Bryan?  
Bryan: Do you even have to ask me? The winner with the better puppies, Cassandra Conner!  
Matt: Puppies? Now you are sounding like Jerry "The King" Lawler.  
Jericho: You two are retards. As for you Miss Conner…  
  
He placed her in the Walls of Jericho. She cried out for help and that caused Matt Lo and Bryan to jump over the announcer's table to go help her out.  
  
Matt: Let her go!  
Bryan: Don't be a spoiled sport Jerkico!  
Jericho: I'm not letting go!  
Matt: You can try to beat her on the other four matches!  
  
Connie Calloway and Casey Copeland ran out. They went to help Chris by going after the two guys on him. Casey didn't have any grudges against Cassandra, but Jericho was her friend. Kaitlyn came out to get Jericho off her Cassandra with a dropkick.  
  
Jericho: Who did that?! Who was the ass…?  
Kaitlyn: That would have to be me.  
Jericho: But, you are the one who made the matches…you…why you…  
Kaitlyn: You can't do anything to me since I'm your boss.  
Matt: Stop this Case. You don't have to help him!  
Casey: I'm sorry, but he's my friend.  
Connie: We can handle some rooks, Casey.  
Bryan: We are very good rookies!  
  
Kaitlyn helped Casey out of the ring. Jericho was sitting in the middle of the ring in a rage. Casey went to go help him out…but he only got up and started beating on her. Connie did a double clothesline on Bryan and Matt to get them out of the ring. Matt got a gash on his forehead after hitting the steel steps. Edge and Christian ran to the ring. Christian gave Connie an Unprettier to stop her rampage. Edge got Jericho in one of Jericho's trademark moves…the bulldog. Jericho slid out of the ring and picked up Connie. They started walking towards the back.  
  
Connie: Chris?  
Jericho: It's okay Connie; I've got you away from Christian, Bryan, and Matt. How are you feeling?  
Connie: How do you think I'm feeling, I've just taken an Unprettier from Edgeward's little brother?  
Jericho: I would say you are sore and have a bruised ego.  
Connie: What gave you that idea!? Jericho…  
Jericho: Yes?  
Connie: You shouldn't have done that to Case. Now we've lost one of our allies.  
Jericho: But Casey…  
Connie: She was helping you up and then you hurt her while I was being beaten up on by Christian.  
Jericho: Christian will pay…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.  
Connie: I think I'm going to stay in the back for the rest of your matches…if you don't mind.  
Jericho: I understand, I hope you have a good rest back there. I will be back there after I'm done with my matches.  
Connie: If you aren't in the hospital…  
Jericho: If I am not in the hospital.  
  
Kaitlyn: Christian, I know you don't have a girlfriend so can you carry Cassie to the back?  
Christian: Sure boss.  
Cassandra: Boss, I'm fine!  
Kaitlyn: We'll let the medics' backstage check you out.  
Matt: That was one stunning contest though. You handled yourself quite well out there even if you don't like those kinds of matches that make you look like eye candy.  
Cassandra: Thanks Matt…you better go see Dawn Marie after cleaning out that cut on your forehead. We wouldn't want her to come out here and see you like that.  
Matt: I guess you're right, thanks.  
Bryan: I should go see Torrie. I don't want her hanging out with that boy she has been tagging with lately…what's his name?  
Kaitlyn: Billy Kidman?  
Bryan: Yeah, that Kidman kid…  
Edge: We should let you rest backstage with AJ.  
Casey: So, AJ joined our team?  
Christian: Yep, since Sacha left us. She's very hot too.  
Edge: Kaitlyn, we'll take care of Cassandra.  
Kaitlyn: I hope you do so.  
  
Casey was in Edge's arms and Cassandra was in Christian's arms. They were on the ramp, heading to the backstage area.  
  
Christian: Listen Edgester, I'll see you two back in the locker room after I get Cassie here to the medic room. Tell AJ not to worry about me.  
Edge: Okay, I'll bring CC to the room. We'll be waiting for you.  
Christian: Behave yourself, kiddo.  
Casey: Fine…  
Matt: Chris, I'll come with you. After all, I have to get this gash checked out.  
Christian: Sure man.  
Bryan: Don't worry about me.  
  
Kaitlyn watched as Edge, Christian, Casey, Cassandra, Matt, and Bryan head backstage. She grabs a microphone and turns back to the crowd.  
  
Kaitlyn: The next match will take place in a half an hour.  
************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Sorry for the contest Shugotenshi, I know your character wouldn't like it *chestire cat grin* but Kaitlyn's the boss. So the score is Cassandra-1, Jericho-0. Tune in for the next match, which is a no disqualification submission match. For those who weren't in this chapter…don't worry. Hehehe, I've found a way to get each one of you involved in a match and have sorted you out between matches. Casey, Matt, Bryan, Connie, and Kaitlyn were in the Bra and Panty contest…who will be in the no DQ match. Wait and see!  
Matt Hardy: Can we go back to Cat Lea's muse world now?  
Christian: I don't know.  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: You are free to go back to Cat Lea…and her three favorite muses, Taker, Kane, and Bradshaw. Good luck and tell Jeff and Edge hi from me, okay? 


	22. Plans Part 16 Charlene

Wrestling Woes Chapter 19: Plans Part 16; Charlene  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: How's everybody doing wherever you're from? It's as hot as hell down here in Florida. The no disqualification match is this chapter. The score is Cassie 1 and Jericho 0. I don't own anything so lets just cut to the story, okay?  
**********************************************************  
Kaitlyn was confronted by Charlene and Rhyno. Shane McMahon was with Kaitlyn.  
  
Charlene: How could you make those matches without telling me?!  
Kaitlyn: I'm sorry, Charlie…Shane's sisters demanded the match. I thought we should at least have some good stipulations.  
Charlene: You should have told me first!  
Rhyno: Shane, the next match is starting, you want to lock the GM's out of their office and watch the match?  
Shane: Okay, I'll go get Steph and Candace and meet you in there.  
Charlene & Kaitlyn: Hey, you can't have our office!  
Rhyno: I get their secret stash of goodies!  
Shane: You actually know where the goodies are located?  
Kaitlyn: You told him where my gummy bears are?  
Rhyno: Everything and this man beast is very hungry!  
Charlene: He knows where my Sour Cream and Onion Pringles are.  
  
Cassandra was taping up her wrists when she heard Jericho's music going off. She ran to the curtain just in time for her cue. She nervously awaited for her music to play thinking about the next few matches  
  
Announcer: The next match is a no disqualification match. To win, you must make your opponent submit to you by tapping out.  
  
Jericho: You can't beat me. Do you even know a submission move?!  
Cassandra: A few, but I know which one you will try to use the most.  
  
Jericho started off putting her in an arm bar. After awhile she made it to the ropes forcing the ref to pull Chris off of Cassie. Cassandra took the momentarily pause to put on a surfboard stretch on Y2J.  
  
Cassandra: I'm going to win this one Jericho.  
Jericho: Dream on girl, you only won the contest in the past.  
  
He brought in a steel chair. His enemy, Triple H came down to the ring with Sage.  
  
Jericho: You shouldn't be here Hunter.  
Sage: You want submissions? How about this one Taker taught me?  
  
She placed Jericho in Taking Care of Business. Raven and the Hardcore champion, Brandy went to stop Triple H and Sage.  
  
Raven: I don't like you anymore then I like Jericho, but he's down a point. You understand, Trips.  
Sage: Calm down Raven. Brandy, you shouldn't be out here. What if someone tries to pin you?  
Brandy: I think I'll take care of that when the time comes.  
  
Angelica and Stone Cold Steve Austin came to go after Jericho. Angelica helped Cassandra while Stone Cold was in the Walls of Jericho. HBK and Roberta came to help Triple H.  
  
Roberta: Let the guys handle this Sage.  
Sage: Fine then, come on Hunter!  
  
Brandy suffered Sweet Chin Music and Raven fell victim to a Pedigree. While everything was happening, Kurt Angle came to the ring and grabbed Angelica. He placed her in the Ankle Lock while Shelton and Charlie taunted her. Austin could only watch because he was still in The Walls of Jericho. Chris Benoit came down to the ring and did the rolling suplexes to Charlie Haas. Brock Lesnar came down to deliver a F-5 to Shelton Benjamin. Sage jumped on Angle's back and punched his bald head. He let go of Angelica and Angle Slammed Sage. Roberta tried to interfere but got an Angle Slam too for her efforts. Chris Benoit helped Austin get away from Jericho. Raven staggered out of the ring with Brandy, careful not to let anyone pin her. Brock Lesnar helped Stone Cold Steve Austin limp to the back. Chris Benoit carried Angelica, being Austin's good friend after all. Triple H used a sledgehammer on Shelton and Charlie to keep them away from Roberta and Sage. The Game and HBK took their respectful girls to the back. Kurt Angle had to support both Shelton and Charlie. It was a good thing for him that Big Show came down to help him carry the two guys away. Cassandra Conner and Chris Jericho were the only ones left in the ring. Jericho hit the lionsault before applying his finisher submission. She had no choice but to tap out. The ref called for the bell and Jericho won the second match. Jericho stood proud as the referee went to help get Cassie out of the ring. Y2Jerk stopped the ref and pushed him out of the ring and grabbed Cassandra by the hair. Jericho was about to give her a jackknife power bomb but rookies, Randy Orton, Shannon Moore, and Brian Kendricks came to her rescue. Shannon grabbed Jericho, turned him around, kicked him, then delivered a devastating Twist of Fate. Brian Kendricks and Randy Orton got Cassie away from him. Brian went back to low blow Jericho. The three rookies high-tailed it with Cassandra. She was brought into a certain locker room carried by Randy Orton. The sign on the door said Evolution.  
**************************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Finally, I got this match out. It looks like Jericho won the no DQ submission match. The next one will be the intergender tag-team match.  
*Jeff muse pops up*  
Jeff: Can I have a bag of Skittles?  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: You aren't supposed to be here Jeffrey! Oh well, here's some Skittles, but leave the orange ones for me.  
*Jeff intentionally pops in an orange Skittle*  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Hey, you're going to pay for that. You shouldn't have any more sugar after those six pixie stick bags!  
Jeff: I want candy!  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Just wait until I find nWo! They're going to pay. Maybe they are hiding somewhere in my fanfiction world Cat Lea? Now Jeff, you and Kane lay off the pixie...  
Jeff: If you leave me alone, I'll bring Edge next time.  
*He escapes while there are hearts in Eternal Sailor Serenity's eyes.*  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Hey, get back here Jeff! 


	23. Plans Part 17 Bryan

Wrestling Woes Chapter 20: Plans Part 17; Bryan  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I don't own anything here and can't wait to get the plan sage over with. There are two more after this one. See how the Intergender match turns out.  
**************************************************  
  
Bryan was hanging out with Evolution's Ric Flair, Batista, Randy Orton, Cassandra, and his Torrie. Triple H and Shawn Michaels brought in Sage and Roberta to relax. The two girls were fast asleep.  
  
Bryan: That was a brutal match.  
Ric: Now the score is one to one.  
Randy: Now is the intergender match. Who are you going to pick as your partner, Cassie?  
Cassandra: I don't really know. There are so many people.  
Randy: You know you could pick our leader Triple H!  
Bryan: If only she liked him. She despises Hunter.  
Batista: I'll be your partner. We all know that Jericho needs some damage on him before the first blood match and Hell in the Cell. I could take care of him while you take care of his Connie.  
Shawn: We have to make sure Kane or even worse Undertaker doesn't interfere.  
Torrie: If Nathan Jones is there, then Taker will be too so watch out for the two of them.  
Bryan: That Nathan…if I see him or that Matt Lo…  
  
Matt Lo stuck his head into the room.  
  
Matt: Sandra, it's time for your match. You have the honor of going out there first.  
Cassandra: Thanks Matt.  
Triple H: Bryan, calm down buddy…he's leaving.  
Batista: Well we better head down to the ring.  
  
Batista and Cassandra came out to Batista's theme song. Randy Orton, Triple H, and Ric Flair were around the ring. HBK had the duty back in the locker room to watch the other girls with Bryan. The Millennium clock hit zero. After that, "Dead Girl Walking" was heard as Connie came down to the ring by herself. Batista saw something blonde with a tint of red pass by behind them. Randy Orton saw who was trying to get into the ring and pulled him off. The Evolution gave him a pre-beat up. Then they threw him into the ring where Batista continued the beating. Jericho made it to Connie who came in with a rage. She choke slammed Batista and he made the hot tag to Cassie. She was ablaze as she cleared the ring. Batista distracted the ref as Candace McMahon ran down to the ring to join her new boyfriend; Randy Orton beat up on Jericho.  
  
Randy: You shouldn't be down here at ringside. We guys can handle it.  
Candace: Well, Cassie wouldn't have these matches if it weren't for Stephanie and I.  
Triple H: Watch out you two!!!  
  
Randy and Candace were blindsided by the nWo and APA. Faarooq and Bradshaw started taking care of Triple H and Ric Flair. Big Show, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash made sure Candace and Randy were out cold before Matt Hardy and Alyssa ran down to take on Hall and Show. Shane McMahon ran down with his girlfriend's co-GM Charlene. Shane wanted Kevin Nash and Charlene wanted a piece of Connie Calloway. This brought out Kane, Nathan, and Undertaker. Jericho ran to the back, leaving Connie to defend for herself.  
  
Connie: Jerkico, get your butt back here and help me with the boss. I'm not supposed to battle her.  
Jericho: It's a match; you can hurt her so go ahead.  
  
He went behind the curtain As Connie lashed out at Connie. Scott Hall threw Alyssa aside and headed for Matt Hardy.  
  
Alyssa: Matt, watch your back!!  
Matt Hardy: Oh great.  
  
He preformed the Side Effect on Big Show before going for the Twist of Fate on Hall. Hall reversed it into a swinging neck breaker. Edge and Christian came out and joined Batista in the ring. Undertaker, Nathan Jones, and Kane didn't have any problems with their opponents' but Connie was Taker and Kane's sister so they had to defend her. Alyssa jumped on Big Show's back to lock him into a sleeper. Randy Orton and Candace were up by now. They found Cassandra lying outside the ring and helped her get to the back. Who was there awaiting them…none other then Chris Jericho. Randy left the girls and lunged at Jericho wanting him to pay dearly. Candace grabbed Cassandra and went into a random locker room. They were locked from the inside as laughing was heard from the outside. The girls looked around the room and realized it was a makeshift office. There were beers, playing cards, and a banner with three letters…APA. They were locked into an office…the one belonging to the Acolytes Protection Agency.  
  
Candace: Let us out of here!  
Cassandra: I'm not feeling too good.  
  
Cassandra was bleeding from her head. She soon passed out and hit the floor.  
  
Candace: This is not good. We need a medic in here and it's more important we get out if here. The Acolytes are not going to be too happy. Shane, Randy, daddy…help us!  
  
Jericho had fled a while ago and the battle outside was still going on. He went to the Evolution's locker room looking for Cassandra, but neither Candy nor Cassie were there.  
  
Randy: Girls?!  
Shawn: Lower your voice, the girls are sleeping.  
Randy: So Candace and Cassie are here?  
Shawn: No, Sage and Bertie.  
Randy: I have to find them.  
  
Kurt Angle was bragging about having locked the two girls in the APA's office. Angelica was listening in and went off to find Austin and Benoit.  
  
Angelica: We have to go to the APA's office, now!  
Benoit: Why?  
Angelica: Kirk Angel locked Cassandra and Candace in there and if the APA comes back.  
Austin: Find someone to break down the door before the APA gets back.  
Benoit: We'll go after Team Angle.  
Angelica: You two stay safe.  
Austin: Same advice for you my Angel.  
  
The halls were empty as Angelica arrived at the APA's office.  
  
Angelica: Candy, Cassie, are you two in there?  
Candace: We're here, but we need medical help. Cassandra is out and is heavily bleeding from the head. Someone has locked us in here and we can't get out.  
Angelica: It was Angle who got you in there. I'll go find some more help.  
Candace: Hurry up please!  
  
There was a T.V. in that hall. There was also one in the APA's office. Both girls on the outside and inside turned their heads when they heard the APA's music going off. They were heading backstage…and the nWo was with them. The referee declared it a no contest after not being able to find Jericho or Cassandra.  
********************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: It looks like the girls are in a tight spot…will someone come and rescue them before the two groups make it back? The score is one to one, still tied. The wrestlers are still fighting in the ring despite the calling of the match. Tune in next time to Plans Part 18; Sarah. 


	24. Plans Part 18 Sarah

Wrestling Woes Chapter 21: Plans Part 18; Sarah  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Yea, school's almost over. I'm going to my dad's house from June 8th to July 27th. My dad doesn't have online, so I will not be updating during the dates listed above. I will get back onto the story as soon as I return. Keep sending in the reviews, and thank you for taking the time to read my story.  
*Edge muse appears. He is dragged in by the Jeff muse.*  
Jeff: I brought him in like I said I would.  
Edge: I'm being held against my will.  
Jeff: Now, can I have some more Skittles?  
Edge: Somebody save me from this madman.  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: It's nice for you and Jeff to visit me.  
Edge: I'm going to sue you.  
Jeff: Don't mind him, he's just pissed off. Oh, and Cat Lea is wondering if you found the nWo yet?  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I thought I saw a glimpse of them but they went beyond the boundaries of my fan fiction world.  
Edge: Now that does not reek of awesomeness…  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I'm glad my fan fiction world moved so I think the next one over belongs to Cat Lea.  
Jeff: That sounds good.  
Edge: Lets go and tell her.  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Wait just a minute.  
Edge: What now?  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Don't let Kane or Jeff get near nWo. Jeff is easily swayed by pixie sticks.  
Edge: I could go for some of them too…  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Great, not another one…Oh, well…I don't own anything here so just enjoy the story.  
Edge: Come on Jeff; let's get outta here before her imagination goes crazy again.  
Jeff: I'm right behind you buddy.  
*************************************************************  
Benoit and Austin head towards Team Angle's locker room. Paul Heyman was there too.  
  
Heyman: Can we help you with anything?  
Austin: We know it was you who locked the two rookies in the APA's room.  
Shelton: Why would we do that? We stand for the three I's…  
Austin: What?  
Charlie: The three…  
Austin: What?! What?! What?!  
Angle: For Christ sake, what do you want?  
Austin: Don't steal my lines.  
Benoit: How about listening to my offer first.  
Angle: Okay, we're listening.  
  
Benoit and Austin ran at full speed to the APA's office. They tried the key they got from Team Angle, but the door was jammed. APA and nWo appeared in front of Angelica who just cowered in front of the door.  
  
Big Show: Get out of the way little girl.  
Angelica: I can't do that.  
Bradshaw: Listen girl…that's our room.  
Benoit: Leave them alone guys!  
X-Pac: Figures, when this little rookie is in trouble, Benoit and big bad Austin come a calling.  
Angle: Don't mess with them!  
Faarooq: What the hell is up with that? Those two groups are archrivals.  
Angle: Benoit had an offer, which I couldn't refuse.  
  
Team Angle and Heyman took out the nWo. Benoit and Austin battled with APA. Angelica found Rhyno to break down the door.  
  
Candace: Somebody, help her!  
Angelica: We're here. Rhyno, take Cassandra, go with Candace, bring Cassie to the medics, and then bring Candy to Shane.  
Rhyno: Okay, I'll go now.  
  
They left. The nWo and APA ran and locked themselves into the room. Team Angle left without another word. Austin, Benoit, and Angelica were left standing in the hall.  
  
Angelica: How on earth did you get Team Angle to help us?  
Benoit: Hum…  
  
He was mumbling some other words. Austin smirked before turning to Angelica.  
  
Austin: He gave back Kurt's medals so they would help us.  
  
Shane McMahon was sitting with Candace a short while later. She seemed concerned about something.  
  
Candace: Cassandra is all ready bleeding. We can't have our first blood match now.  
Shane: I talked to someone and have a replacement for her just for the first blood match. She'll have to do Hell in the Cell.  
Candace: Whom do you have in mind for that?  
  
Jericho came down to the ring. He strutted around before grabbing a microphone,  
  
Jericho: Unfortunately due to injuries caused from the last match, my opponent is all ready bleeding so I declare myself the winner!  
  
Brian Kendrick's theme song blasted throughout the arena. Jericho was pissed off as Brian ran out like he was on a sugar rush.  
  
Jericho: What do you want Spanky?  
Spanky: I wanted to tell you Shane McMahon has a replacement for you for this match.  
Jericho: Who? Don't tell me you are it, because I'm going to win this one hands down.  
Spanky: Nope, introducing the beautiful Sarah…  
  
Sarah came down to the ring with Spanky. Jericho watched both of them get into the ring; this was a no DQ match too.  
  
Jericho: How would you like to bleed?  
  
Before he could advance towards them, Jeff Hardy's theme song blared as Nikki came down to the ring with a sadistic smile on her face. Alycia came out with Nathan Jones's song, as had the same sadistic smile.  
  
Jericho: So, who are you going to help, ass clowns?  
Nikki: We aren't helping anybody.  
Alycia: We'll make anybody and everybody bleed because we say so.  
  
During the match, Jericho ducked under a chair shot from Alycia. Nikki was occupied with Spanky. The ref was checking on Alycia as Jericho did a bulldog on Sarah. Nobody but the audience saw that Sarah was busted open. Out of nowhere, Christian and AJ, Sarah's twin sister…came to the ring. AJ rolled into the ring as Christian helped Sarah out. He hid Sarah under the ring and cheered AJ on. He was cautious and called his AJ by her sister's name. Jericho turned around after kicking Spanky out of the ring. He was nose to nose with AJ. She kicked him and started to set him up for the Impaler (Only Christian calls his the Unprettier.) as Christian slid a chair into the ring. The Impaler was done as Jericho's face hit the steel chair and made him bleed. The ref ended the match.  
  
Referee: The winner…representing Cassandra, Sarah!  
AJ: I did it!  
Christian: You did fine, honey…now lets get your sister to the back.  
  
They got away as Jericho faced Alycia and Nikki.  
  
Jericho: You messed me up! Now, I'm down by a point!  
Nikki: It's your own fault; you're a terrible wrestler.  
Alycia: I have to go meet up with the Hardys and Alyssa.  
Jericho: I'm not finished talking to you.  
Nikki: I think your witch is calling you.  
  
Both girls have steel garbage lids.  
  
Alycia: I know how to do a perfect con-chair-to because the Hardys taught me how to do it.  
Nikki: I'm a natural.  
Jericho: I think you're right…I think Connie is calling me. I better get going.  
Nikki: I thought so.  
Alycia: Good-bye Junior.  
Nikki: See you later ass clown.  
Jericho: You two are going to pay.  
  
Sarah was with her sister and Christian. Brian caught up with them.  
  
Spanky: You okay, Sarah?  
AJ: She only has a slight cut.  
Spanky: There are two Sarah's?  
Christian: Can I bonk him AJ?  
Spanky: AJ? Are you Apple Jacks?  
AJ: Now I'm gonna kill him!!  
*************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: One more match…Hell in the Cell. The rest of the rookies will interfere so thank you to all of you who have been patient with me. The score is Jericho 1 and Cassandra 2. Wait a sec, there's only one match left. What if Jericho wins Hell in the Cell? What will happen then?! I guess we'll see what happens during the Hell in the Cell match in the final chapter of the Plans Saga…Plans Part 19; AJ. Don't worry, it isn't the end of the story…I thought some of you might be confused with that. Oh yeah, during the Sarah/AJ/Jericho match…I decided to clear something up before anybody brings it up. When Christian was cautious by calling AJ by her sister's name…when he cheered, he was calling AJ, Sarah because everybody but the crowd still thought it was Sarah fighting.  
*An orange Skittle is tossed at Eternal Sailor Serenity's head. It falls into her mouth then.*  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I thought Jeffy was gone? 


	25. Plans Part 19 AJ

Wrestling Woes Chapter 22: Plans Part 19; AJ  
Okay, the Hell in the Cell match will take place this chapter. I was wondering for those who have 7.0, if AOL was messing up all the time…probably just my computer. My mommy dearest wants to keep 7.0. I'm going to update my other story Serenity's Findings in the near future because I've really started to neglect it badly. Sorry to those who like it. I don't own anything and I hope Brock beats John Cena tonight at Backlash. (Sorry to all of those Cena fans, I like him but I like Brock better.)  
  
It was a long night with all of the matches, so Charlene and Kaitlyn decided to post pone Hell in the Cell for the next day so the competitors could rest up. Well, now it was the next night…time for Jericho and Cassie to bring their tickets to hell, only one of them will be coming back as the winner. Jericho cut a promo before the match. Terri was there with him interviewing him.  
  
Terri: Chris, tonight you have the last match against your rival, Miss Conner. How do you intend to win this match?  
Jericho: I'm not worried about her boy toy Batista, or Triple H's Evolution. I expect to win this because I'm the King of the World and I'm better then Cassandra. Another thing, I've been thru hell all ready in Hell in the Cell. She's never been in this kind of match. You wouldn't know either Terri.  
  
He left for the ring. He made his entrance and pranced around the ring as Cassandra came out. Both competitors were locked in the cell.  
  
Jericho: I'm going to send you to the other hell.  
Cassandra: Save a seat for me won't you then?  
Jericho: Why you arrogant little thing.  
Cassandra: You are the arrogant one.  
  
The match started, neither of them grasping a lead on the other one. Cat Lea made it down to the ring, intending to interfere. She couldn't get in so she climbed onto the top of the cell. Cat peered into the cell at the two wrestlers, staring at them.  
  
Jericho: What the hell do you think you are doing up there, ho?  
Cat Lea: Don't push your luck, Jerkico.  
Jericho: What's wrong? You can't get into Hell in the Cell, little slut?  
Cat Lea: I'm not the one you should be concerned with?  
Jericho: Then get off the top of the cell.  
Cassandra: Watch out, Y2Jerk!  
  
She flew at him in a cross body. Undertaker came to the cell, but couldn't get the door open either. He just decided to sit at the top of the cell along with his girl. After awhile, both Cassandra and Jericho were busted open. Jericho had Cassie in the Walls of Jericho with his back towards the ramp way. Sacha Hardy, who was under the ring the whole time since before the match, came out. She was positioned behind Jericho now, ready to nail him with a steel chair.  
  
Jericho: What's going on?  
Sacha: I'm going on!  
Jericho: Who in the bloody hell are you?  
Sacha: I'm surprised you don't know me. I'm the rebellious sister to Matthew Moore Hardy and Jeffery Nero Hardy. I am friend to Shannon Moore and the Hurricane. I am Sacha Hardy.  
Cassandra: My savior!  
Jericho: Will the two of you please shut the hell up?  
Sacha: Is he obsessed with this match, or is it he is obsessed with hell, since he keeps on saying that word?  
Cassandra: I think he's very disturbed.  
Jericho: I should have known that you are a Hardy. You fit the persona quite well. You are an ass clown just like them. I bet you don't even have a boyfriend. I'm sorry, but I would never date a…Hardy girl!  
  
He said the last two words with scorn. Sacha was seeing red as Cat Lea and the Undertaker laughed from above them. That caused Jericho to turn his gaze upwards toward them.  
  
Jericho: What are you two laughing about?  
Cat Lea: Jerky, Miss Hardy all ready has a boyfriend and I would think she would never date you in a million years.  
Undertaker: That shows him.  
Jericho: Who is her boyfriend then?  
Undertaker: One of your many archrivals, Edge.  
Jericho: Edgeward?! She's junior's girlfriend?  
Sacha: Deal with it Junior.  
Jericho: Who are you calling junior, junior?  
Undertaker: Kids…  
Cat Lea: Finish the match you three.  
Jericho: I guess I could deal with these odds.  
Sacha: You should know what the odds are before you start to play the game…with my family and my boyfriend's family and friends.  
Cassandra: And Taker's friends.  
  
Jeff, Matt, Lita, Alyssa, Nikki, Edge, Christian, AJ, Sarah, Casey, Hurricane, Shannon Moore, Kane, Nathan Jones, Matt Lo, Alycia, Dawn Marie, and Torrie Wilson appeared from under the ring. To put it straight, Chris Jericho, Jerkico, Y2Jerk, Y2J, King of the World, the first ever undisputed champion, and other names he is called…didn't stand a chance. Sooner or later, Kane and Matt Lo knocked down the cell door. This led to Cat Lea and the Undertaker entering Hell in the Cell…and boys and girls, we all know how Taker changes when he's in Hell in the Cell, so Jericho had better watch out. Out of nowhere, the rest of the roster, minus the GM's, nWo, APA, and Connie came running out to pummel Jericho. Lets just call it a Jericho vs. everybody brawl. Of course there wasn't enough of Jericho to go around so some of the wrestlers started to fight with each other until they got their chance on Jericho. During this time, Cassandra pinned Jericho but the beating did not stop after that. This brawl continued until Vince McMahon, Rhyno, and Shane's theme songs come on. Vince, Kaitlyn, and Charlene strolled out of the ring to stop the madness. Most of the wrestlers were dismissed to the backstage area, except Cassandra and Jericho…Chris Jericho needed a stretcher to the back and needed to be brought to the hospital. Kaitlyn and Charlene held up Cassandra's arms as the crowd cheered their satisfaction. Vince just grinned as he saw a sign saying I WANT TO JOIN VINCE MCMAHON'S KISS MY ASS CLUB!!!  
*******************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it. I need to hunt out some more muses to join me. Maybe I could help Cat Lea torture nWo. Poor Jericho got an ass whipping. (Don't kill me Jericho fans, I just had to end the matches with a BIG bang.) 


	26. A Mysterious Mystery

Wrestling Woes Chapter 23: A Mysterious Mystery  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Usual disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Finally done with the five matches and the plans saga. A Mysterious Mystery? What does this mean? Read and find out.  
**************************************************************  
A week ago there was a lot of chaos. A week ago there was a lot of troubles and blood being spilled. A week ago hell was paid…Hell in the Cell. The doctors decided to keep Cassandra and Jericho out for a while…due to serious injuries. Right now it was lunchtime in the WWE. The usual Hardy/E&C group hung out in the back as usual. Taker's group took the far left. Evolution took the far right. The other rookies were up at front with their girl/boyfriends. The wicked nWo and APA were in the middle of the room. Too bad for them being in the middle, they were receiving stares and glares from all of the other groups. The GM's were watching from their office.  
  
Torrie: That was some tough matches.  
Bryan: Yeah, Matt Lo and I were the judges of the bra and panties match.  
Dawn Marie: Is this true?  
Matt: Bryan, why don't you shut your big mouth?!  
Brandy: Well, Raven and I helped with the no DQ submission match.  
Angelica: Yeah, and you were knocked out for your efforts Bran…  
Roberta: I remember you were placed in Kirk Angel's Ankle Lock.  
Angelica: And you were Angle Slammed too.  
Benoit: Ladies, stop your bickering.  
Stone Cold: We want to see a cat fight.  
Shawn: Yeah, we…Austin and I wanted to see a bloodbath.  
Raven: If you wanted that, then why don't you add some hardcore rules and add in my Blaze Inferno?  
Matt: Hey Brandy?  
Brandy: What is it Lo?  
Matt: Raven is flirting with the girls…  
Brandy: What!?  
  
Of course Raven wasn't flirting. Matt dropkicked Brandy while she was distracted and pinned her to become the Hardcore Champion. He grabbed Dawn Marie and threw her over his shoulder before high-tailing it outta there. As soon as Raven realized what happened…both he and Brandy were after Matt and Dawn. Sarah and Brian Kendricks were chatting about the first blood match in the front with the rest of the spare rookies.  
  
Sarah: And then I was allowed to participate in the match. It was a good thing that I have AJ as my twin sister or we would have lost that one to Chris Jericho.  
Spanky: That's cool. Hey, have you realized that our front group is like rejects sort of.  
Sarah: We aren't rejects; we just don't belong to a group like the others.  
  
The E&C/Hardy group were chitchatting. Sacha keep on looking into Edge's puppy dog eyes while Jeff and Matt Hardy were chatting with her.  
  
Jeff: That was cool how you came out from under the ring.  
Matt Hardy: You shouldn't have been there at all. Don't even get me started on you being locked in Hell in a Cell with Jericho.  
Sacha: Jeff, what crawled up his ass?  
Jeff: Just call it older brother protectiveness. I get that often too…especially that time when we were in a steel cage match with the Dudleys and I cost us the match by trying to jump onto a prone Dudley boy from the top of the steel cage.  
Sacha: Ah, I remember that…  
Lita: Jeffrey, don't you ever do that again!  
Jeff: Yes, maim…  
Nikki: Jeffy, you're the only one who respects us ladies.  
Matt Hardy: What about me?  
Nikki & Lita: Don't even get us started on you!  
Alyssa: Hey, back down! He's my Mattie now.  
Hurricane: Oh my lord, she's a Mattitude follower!  
Shannon: What's wrong with that?  
Alyssa: He's just a Mattitude hater!  
Nikki: I did well in that first blood match.  
Jeff: You did well lover.  
Nikki: Thank you Jeff.  
Alyssa: Get a room you two!  
Edge: I think Sacha did well in Hell in a Cell. She showed Jerkico not to mess with the ladies.  
Christian: I think AJ did better in the first blood match. Nikki fought with Chris Jericho for a while, but AJ had to switch places with her twin, Sarah because Chris made her bleed.  
AJ: If it weren't for me, Cassandra would have lost that match.  
Casey: Why didn't I get to interfere with a bloody match like the first blood and Hell in the Cell, or even in the Intergender match or no disqualification match…I was stuck in the bra and panties match.  
Hurricane: You did good citizen Casey!  
Casey: I know, but my brothers Edge and Christian are going on about Sacha and AJ and I'm feeling a little bit lonely.  
Hurricane: It's okay now; I'm here with you because I'm…duh duh duh…the Hurricane!  
  
The Undertaker's group were more competitive then the E&C/Hardy group.  
  
Nathan: I think I did the most work for the matches.  
Alycia: You and Matt Lo kidnapped Lita and I interfered in the first blood match.  
Undertaker: You weren't going to leave that match without doing some damage right? Jericho didn't like your interference.  
Cat: Well Taker, Y2J didn't exactly like ours in Hell in the Cell. That was his most important match.  
Undertaker: You were the first one to sit on top of it. I just came out to join you.  
Connie: He's going to make you all pay when he recovers from the hell he's been thru.  
Kane: I was just wondering…who are you with? Are you with us, your brothers or are you with Chris Jericho?  
Connie: You can't make me answer that kind of question!  
Cat: They can make you answer any question they want from you.  
Connie: Stay out of this and stop fucking my brother.  
Cat: I am not doing your brother! How does it feel to be under the King of the World?  
Undertaker & Kane: Jericho?! Of all people you're doing Chris Jericho?!  
Connie: I am not doing anybody!!!  
Nathan: Right…  
  
The Evolution was chatting at their side of the room.  
  
Sage: I liked the matches that happened.  
Candace: Hey Sage, do you now Nash and X-Pac are checking us out?  
Sage: Really?  
Randy & Triple H: They what…!? They…  
  
They look at each other surprised that they are saying the same things.  
  
Randy & Triple H: They better not be or else I'll…  
Batista: That's enough mimicking each other.  
Randy: We're not doing it on purpose.  
Sage: Don't worry too much about nWo.  
Ric: That's right. We have to worry about the Acolytes.  
Candace: Nah, both groups have too much on their plates all ready. Everybody hates them.  
Batista: I'm going to visit Cassandra later.  
Candace: My sister wanted me to go talk to her about Cassie so I'll be right back. She should be with the GM's.  
Sage: Be careful out there.  
Triple H: If one "them" start to leave the room, we'll go after them so that they don't go after you.  
Randy: I don't think they'll cause too much trouble with all of the others surrounding them.  
  
Candace McMahon left the room. The other members continued talking.  
  
Sage: I wonder why they picked the middle of the room. It's like they painted a target on themselves and attacked a kick me sign to the back of them.  
Triple H: It's not their fault…much.  
Sage: Hunter Hearst Hemsley, what do you mean by that?  
  
The others start chuckling, which catches her attention.  
  
Sage: Okay, now I really need to know what's going on.  
Randy: Even though some of the groups hate each other, this was planned by all groups.  
Batista: Ric scheduled lunchtime for the others a half an hour before the usual time so everybody could get a seat around the room and leave the middle open for Jericho.  
Ric: We should think about Jericho. When he comes back, which group will he join? He can either be with the outcasts, Taker's group…that sends chills down my spine…or maybe he might decide to join nWo/APA. That sends chills all over my body.  
Sage: Even down there where the sun doesn't shine?  
Evolution: Sage!!!  
  
Candace enters the GM's office and gasps at the sight. Her sister, Charlene, and Kaitlyn are lying on the ground, the office is a mess, and a note is hanging on the door.  
  
Candace: Steph, Stephie wake up! Charlene…Kaitlyn…someone answer me!! Please!! Wait, what does that note say? Divas beware…I'm after you…J.A.N.N.P.R.T. What is that? What does it mean!?  
  
She bursts out into fresh tears as Shane and Rhyno come in with fast food. Shane sees them then runs down to kneel next to his youngest sister.  
  
Shane: Honey, I need you to tell me what happened here?  
Candace: I…I…  
Rhyno: Take your time little one.  
Candace: I…don't know!  
Shane: Candy, I really need to know. Who did this to Stephanie, Kaitlyn, and Charlene!  
Candace: I don't know!!! I came in to talk to Stephanie and I saw this place a wreck. They were out like this.  
Rhyno: What's that in you hand?  
Candace: It's a note I found taped to the door.  
Shane: J.A.N.N.P.R.T? I don't know what that means? PRT…does that stand for private? Could Sergeant Slaughter be back in WWE? Or does it mean a commander like Taker? What do you think Rhyno?  
Rhyno: I don't know, but I'll get right onto it.  
Shane: No, take Candace and go find her best friend. Try not to attract too much attention. I have to inform father about this and see if he knows what these letters stand for if they stand for anything or not.  
Candace: Don't go…Shane.  
Shane: Don't worry C. Stay with Rhyno and he'll protect you. He gives one hell of a Gore.  
Candace: Edge gives a better Spear.  
  
Rhyno snorts at this comment. Shane decides to continue.  
  
Shane: Go with him to find CC. Stay with her, away from the others. I'm going to tell Vi…daddy about this.  
Candace: What will happen to Steph?  
Shane: I…I don't know. I'm going now to Vince but before I do, I am going to send for some EMTS to help them.  
Candace: Stay with them until the EMTS come!  
Shane: I will, now go with Rhyno. And Rhyno, if anything happens to my baby sister Candy, I won't hesitate to break you in half.  
****************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: So the poor GM's and Stephanie McMahon are attacked while the other wrestlers are remembering their part in the five matches and the future of Chris Jericho. What is J.A.N.N.P.R.T.? When will we find out more about it? Who will be its next victim? ALL DIVAS' BEWARE! They're coming after you. What are the three victims' fates? I don't know so don't look at me. Tee Hee, just kidding. 


	27. The Aftermath of the Ambush

Wrestling Woes Chapter 24: The Aftermath of the Ambush  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Yeah, schools all most over…*weep* that also means I'll soon go to my dad's house and won't be able to update till August. I don't own anything except my new very own Serenity muse! Ha ha ha Cat Lea, I've got my own one now. Just kidding girl, now I guess she can cause problems for you once in awhile. I hope you've found the nWo muses yet. So how's everybody doing? While writing this I'm downloading Booker T's entrance theme song. Btw, if anyone wants to know where a very good site for getting the entrance songs for, like current and past wrestlers, divas, tag-teams, groups, and misc…email me or just put it in the review. I all ready have Rikishi, 3 Minute Warning, Tajiri, RVD's One of a Kind, Kane (current), Undertaker (Keep Rollin'), Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy (current), Edge, Test (not current), Hulk Hogan, Chris Benoit, Dawn Marie, Chris Jericho (current), APA, Los Guerreros (not current, Latino Heat), and both Triple H's Play the Game (current) and Our Time (not current, duh). This Website has many more but that's all I've downloaded from it.  
**********************************************************  
The EMTS came for the two GM'S and Stephanie McMahon. Shane was on his way to his father's office. Rhyno and Candace made it down to the lunch area. Rhyno stood in the doorway as Candace caught Casey's attention.  
  
Hurricane: I agree the matches went well.  
Casey: Can you guys excuse me? I have to go.  
  
Edge and Christian looks over to see the distressed Candace. AJ and Sacha are not paying attention to the guys. They are too busy watching Jeff Hardy change his hair color to another. Matt Hardy and Alyssa look on disgusted. Nikki of course is helping her little Jeffy put in the dye. Lita was chuckling at the sight. Randy Orton sees Candace and Casey quietly talking. He wants to go over to her and comfort her and also to try to find out what is going on. Sage sees this and puts an arm on his shoulder. She lightly shakes her head.  
  
Randy: Do you know what's going on?  
Sage: No, I don't but I do know by the way they look; it's a girl-to-girl chat.  
Triple H: Don't you want to talk to the other girls, Sage? You can boss them around if you want to.  
Sage: I don't think so. Just because you're the leader of Evolution, that does not make us the leaders of the rest of the WWE.  
Randy: I think it does.  
Sage: Besides, I think you should get some more girls here in the Evolution. Right now it's only Candace and me while Cassie is in the hospital.  
Ric: I'm glad Batista went to visit her.  
  
Randy Orton decides to ignore his fellow teammates as he focuses back on Candace. He watches as Casey Copeland's face goes an eerie shade of white as Candace McMahon bursts into tears. This causes both girls to rush out of the room. Randy Orton and the two blonde brothers instantly get up and head to the exit. Rhyno stops them along the way.  
  
Christian: Let us pass Rhyno!  
Rhyno: Shane placed me in charge of Candace and getting Casey her friend. Don't worry; I'll look after your sister.  
Edge: I feel more comfortable if Christian and I did that.  
Randy: What's going on? Why is CC so white and why is my Candy Cane crying. We want answers and you better start supplying them, Rhyno.  
Rhyno: Come into the hall boys.  
  
The four men are in the hall.  
  
Christian: You owe the three of us an explanation.  
Rhyno: Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself. Someone or more then one person attacked Steph, Kaitlyn, and Charlene. Candy is very upset about her sister and Case probably just is scared because of the note that went along with it.  
Edge: What did the note say?  
Rhyno: I am not permitted to say so.  
Randy: Don't make me sic Triple H on you.  
Christian: We're talking about the Game against the man beast. Rhyno will gore Hunter faster then he can even set up his Pedigree.  
Randy: I think Hunter should know. He used to be with Miss McMahon before. He's my sister's ex-brother in law and my leader.  
Rhyno: Orton, you tell Hunter anymore and you will receive a very nasty Gore. I will give you worst then that arm injury you had in the past.  
Edge: Is there anything, any clue you can give us to find the basterds?  
Rhyno: I will only tell you this…keep a good eye out for your ladies, AJ and Sacha. You won't know how much they mean to you until they get hurt.  
Randy: In English?  
Rhyno: Whoever is doing this is for some reason targeting the divas.  
  
We are shown Cassandra at the hospital sleeping. Batista is in the bed with her. They are fully clothed (tsk, your sick minds) in the bed. Batista kisses the top of Cassie's forehead and that causes Cassandra to snuggle closer to Batista. We then are shown Matt Lo and Dawn Marie stopping at a club. A few shadowy figures are close by, but are out of the sights of Dawn and Matt. They go into the club, as the shadowy figures get closer. A few minutes later Raven and Brandy get out and look for Lo and Dawn. Back at the arena, Shane and Undertaker are in Vince's office.  
  
Vince: Explain to me again how my two appointed general managers and my precious daughter got injured?  
Shane: Nobody really knows.  
Undertaker: We have to find those SOBS and teach them not to mess with the divas.  
Shane: I'm worried about the mental stability.  
Undertaker: What about Candace's stability?  
Shane: Baby girl found the beaten bodies and it sort of placed her over the edge.  
Vince: Is Miss Copeland with her?  
Shane: Yeah.  
Undertaker: I don't see why this has anything to do with her?  
Vince: Then my baby will be all right. Casey is a good friend. Now about Connie and Jericho. Do you think they are the ones behind the attacks? Get revenge to the GM's, the people who made him go thru with those matches. Also hurt Steph…it's obvious that he has had a crush on her in the past.  
Undertaker: I know Connie; she's my sister for hell's sake! I know she has nothing to do with this. We should be more concerned then blaming her.  
Shane: And why is that?  
Undertaker: She has something in common along with the victims…she's a diva.  
Shane: Oh, okay…  
Undertaker: J.A.N.N.P.R.T…I should check out the WWE files to see if I could find something about it.  
Vince: Go ahead.  
  
Back in the lunchroom Taker's group was a little messed up without their "leader".  
  
Nathan: This is a bit boring.  
Kane: I agree with you brother.  
Cat: Stop talking like Hogan. Has any of you seen the Undertaker?  
Alycia: You mean the Taker going under? Nope, I haven't seen that and I don't want too.  
Cat: Don't joke around like that. We…haven't done anything like that yet.  
Alycia: Don't worry; I don't jump the horse either.  
Connie: Stop talking about my brother like that!  
Kane: Take it easy sis.  
Cat: You're a virgin, Ally.  
Alycia: But!?  
Connie: It shows badly.  
Kane: Well you haven't had any yet. Maybe that's why you three are so…  
Alycia, Connie, and Cat: KANE!!!  
Kane: I better leave with my video camera and some very interesting footage of Taker & Cat Lea.  
Cat: What!?  
Connie: You better give us that camera Kane.  
Alycia: I want to see!  
Nathan: Look, now you've got them all hyped up.  
Kane: I'm not showing you anything, but maybe you should ask Rob Van Dam about it.  
  
He takes off while the girls take a pause. They look over to Nathan, who pulls out a flamethrower. The girls have huge grins on their faces as it is given to Cat Lea.  
  
Cat: Charge!  
Connie & Alycia: Yeah!  
  
They go Kane-hunting. The "rejects" are still sitting in their corner.  
  
Sarah: I'm happy my sister has a good guy like Christian.  
Spanky: You don't really know him, he's sneaky, manipulative, plays dirty, and reeks of everything bad.  
Sarah: At least you don't sound like a bad guy but I should warn you not to pick fights with guys like John Cena.  
Roberta: Give him a break Sarah.  
Sarah: Make me Ro…Bert…A!  
Roberta: Don't call me that!  
Shawn: Call her Ro instead.  
Sarah: HBK, I don't think it means Heartbreak Kid. I think it means Hard. Blooded, Killer!  
Bryan: That's enough of you four. What I really want to know is where Lo boy went?  
Torrie: What? Is he more important then me?  
Bryan: He's my archrival.  
Torrie: Man, does he have an ego.  
Angelica: Don't worry about it. It might just be a phase.  
Benoit: I've seen rooks like that; he's definitely a loser. Unlike me, I would say I'm a keeper.  
Stone Cold: Keeper? You treated Angel like luggage when you threw her into my room for the first time, but you are my ally. I'll have to forgive you.  
Benoit: Just look it at my way. If I didn't put her in your room, you wouldn't have hooked up with Angie.  
**********************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: That ends another chapter. Now I've downloaded the ones listed above and Booker T, Maven, Goldust, and Dudley Boys (current). Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. If you're a Sailor Moon fan and wrestling fan, you might want to check out my crossover between the two. It is called Sailor Wrestlers (Not original, I know) and it is located in the Sailor Moon Crossover section. So Randy's worried about his girl, Taker is helping the McMahons catch the stalkers…but could it be that he is a part of the group? The outsiders, rejects, whatever you want to call them, are fighting amongst themselves. Connie, Alycia, and Cat Lea have the flamethrower again! This can't and probably won't look good. The J.A.N.N.P.R.T. haven't struck in this chapter, but what are the shadows at the club with Matt Lo and Dawn Marie? Who knows, besides me of course, but Raven and Brandy better be careful in the club as well. We still don't know what is on Kane's camcorder! When will we find out all of the answers to these questions!? 


	28. Admittances and Releases

Wrestling Woes Chapter 25: Admittances and Releases  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I hope people are still reading the story. I don't own anything and my story Sailor Wrestlers has four chapters.  
Serenity: Aren't you going to write the story?  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Shut up, I'm going to do that soon.  
Serenity: Ah, okay I think I'm going to hang out with Cat Lea's Edge muse.  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Oh no you don't!  
*She pulls Serenity away from Edge and locks her in a closet.*  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: That takes care of her. Edge, go back to Cat Lea.  
Edge: But…  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Aren't you supposed to be on nWo lookout?  
Edge: Well about that, I better get going.  
Serenity: Let me out!  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Bye, bye Edge.  
**************************************************  
Matt Lo and Dawn Marie were dancing in the bar. Raven and Brandy came in looking for them and chased them around. While they were wrestling each other, the shadows came closer and closer and engulfed them. A few days later Batista was walking down a hallway at the hospital. He was pushing Cassandra in a wheelchair. Today was the day…today was the day that she was getting out of the hospital. They passed by a room. Cassandra placed her hand onto his hand.  
  
Batista: What is it?  
Cassandra: Stop, I want to go into there.  
Batista: Are you sure?  
Cassandra: Yes.  
  
Inside, Kaitlyn, Charlene, and Stephanie were chitchatting. Back at the arena we see Rhyno and Shane McMahon overwhelmed with the GM's workload. (Men can't handle the pressure…sorry Matt Lo and to the male readers.)  
  
Charlene: Hey girl, come on it.  
Steph: Don't be shy Batista, bring her in.  
Cassandra: Hi, so I know everybody's been asking you this but what happened back at the arena?  
Kaitlyn: I don't really know. We were ambushed from behind by many people. I hope the WWE isn't a mess now. We just got admitted last night.  
Batista: I'm sure Rhyno and Shane can…handle it. You should be worrying about what you are going to do when you get out. J.A.N.N.P.R.T is targeting divas and you three, I mean four…sorry Cassie, are considered divas.  
Steph: I know Shane and daddy have their hands full, but where is Candace? Where's my baby sister?  
Batista: Well, Candy was the one who found you all, what is the word, bloody? Shane and Vince fear for her mental state. They won't let her visit.  
Charlene: That sucks!  
Kaitlyn: Don't worry, you'll get out soon enough and go see her. I'm wondering who J.A. whatever the other letters are, who are they?  
Batista: Your ambushers.  
Cassandra: Well Batista and I have to check me out, so I'll see you three back on Smackdown soon?  
Steph: Tell Candace I haven't forgotten about her.  
  
Batista and Cassandra walk down the hall and get signed out. The rest of the members of Evolution are there with various gifts for Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra: What is this?  
Triple H: Sage and I got you some make-up.  
Sage: Don't worry; I didn't let him pick the colors. I did.  
Randy Orton: Here are some chocolate for you from Candace and me. Candace wasn't allowed to come sorry about that.  
Batista: We saw Steph a few minutes ago.  
Sage: Then you know why she couldn't come right?  
Ric: Here are some roses.  
Triple H: How are the GM's?  
Batista: They are doing well.  
  
Matt Lo and Nathan Jones are talking. Taker, Benoit, and Austin were there too. Spanky and Raven watched from above them with a few water balloons. Did I saw a few? I mean about a hundred.  
  
Nathan: So how was your trip to the club with Dawn Marie? I heard Raven and Brandy tried to spoil it.  
Matt: They did, but that wasn't the least of our worries. The shadowed figures were. Do you know who they were who attacked us?  
Undertaker: Who is the one after the divas?!  
Matt: Um, I don't think we are talking about the same thing. The shadows that attacked us were…a whole bunch of fan girls and fan guys! They mobbed us and tried to grab Dawn's, um, puppies. I took care of them though.  
Undertaker: Fan girls? When will they learn? I can't believe there were guys too.  
Matt: Yeah, well they must have followed us.  
Benoit: Ha ha ha. We should call Australia, the Matt Lo under. You must go under all of them.  
Matt & Austin: What?! Hey!?  
Austin: That's my line!  
Undertaker: I'm worried about Alycia, Cat Lea, Connie, and Angelica. Where are they? I have not seen them since a few days ago.  
Austin: Angel's hanging out with Sarah.  
Benoit: Don't worry, we have Angle following them around.  
Matt: It's good that you are friends with Kirk Angel.  
Benoit: Don't call him Kirk Angel that gives our Angel a bad name.  
Undertaker: Does anyone know where the girls are?!  
Nathan: Um, about that…  
Undertaker: About that??  
  
Spanky and Raven took this time to toss a few water balloons on them. All of the victims' eyes' turned red. They looked up furious at Spanky and Raven. They were also about to go up there and beat them to a bloody hell. That was until Kane ran by, on fire of course.  
  
Connie: Wait up!  
Alycia: We can get him.  
Cat: I'm so close! I need more firepower!  
  
They ran past the angry group. The angry groups' eyes turned back to normal.  
  
Undertaker: When they run back this way, restrain the crazy girls. And you two up there cool Kane down will ya?  
Raven: Uh…okay.  
Spanky: Just don't kill us afterwards.  
  
Kane ran back at them, but froze in his place as tons of water balloons were thrown onto him. It looked like the girls were going to get the shocked giant. That's when Nathan Jones and Matt Lo leaped out and knocked Alycia away and pinned her. Taker took care of his scratching sister. Austin and Benoit restrained Cat Lea and actually got the flamethrower away from her. In another place Chris Jericho was walking when he saw Sarah and Angelica talking. Kurt Angle got into his face as he tried to approach them. Bryan was there too.  
  
Kurt: Where do you think you're going Jerky?  
Jericho: Get out of my way Angle.  
Bryan: Why, are you the one attacking the divas?  
Jericho: I may be a creep but why would I go that low?  
Sarah: Kurt, Bryan, that's enough.  
Kurt & Bryan: But!  
Angelica: Let him pass thru. He is no threat to us in his present condition.  
Sarah: We don't need him too badly beaten up. Someone has to wrestle him.  
Angelica: Leave that honors to the wrestler he has to face next.  
Kurt: I just hope it's me.  
Angelica: I hope it's Benoit or Austin.  
Sarah: Well I hope it's Batista. He deserves it the most.  
Jericho: Will all of you please shut the hell up!?  
  
He stalks away while the others look on after him. Candy and Candace were still having a conversation. They went into the GM's office and saw Shane and Rhyno all stressed out.  
  
Candace: Shane?  
Shane: Candy Cane, um I'm kind of busy at the moment. What is it?  
Casey: We want a match with Jericho.  
Rhyno: No way.  
Candace: But what if he's a part of J.A.N.N.P.R.T?  
Shane: There's no stone cold evidence.  
Casey: Maybe Austin could get some.  
Shane: Case, Can, can the both of you visit later.  
Candace: Is the sky blue?  
Shane: Yep.  
Casey: Is the grass green?  
Shane: Yep.  
  
The girls look at each other and nod their heads.  
  
Casey: Is Vince McMahon a woman?  
Shane: Yep.  
Candace: Can we go visit Stephanie?  
Shane: Yep.  
Candace: Okay, good-bye Shane-O-Mac.  
Shane: Yep.  
  
The two girls run out of the room as Rhyno shakes his head in disbelief. Christian, AJ, Roberta, and Shawn Michaels were talking.  
  
Roberta: AJ, you better teach your sister some manners.  
AJ: I know, she tends to be on the rude side at times.  
Shawn: Um Ro, how do you know that that isn't Sarah?  
Christian: Would she be with me then?  
Shawn: That's a good point but she could have begged you and AJ to do it.  
AJ: I am AJ!  
Roberta: You sound a little rude, how do we know you are who you say you are?  
Christian: Because of this.  
  
He grabbed AJ and they passionately kissed each other. Shawn had to pull Roberta away because she was starting to steam up. Roberta pushed him away and went off on her own. Brandy joined Shawn as they watched Ro leave. Nikki and Alyssa were training with Sacha. Sacha was being her bitchy self-telling the girls they were no good. Edge came in and grabbed Sacha from behind around her waist.  
  
Sacha: What do you want Edge?  
Edge: Sweetie, I was going to see Christian and AJ. Do you want to come?  
Sacha: Sure, you two keep on practicing.  
Nikki: Yes mother.  
Alyssa: Yes, your magistrate.  
  
Edge and Sacha left and the two girls went back to training.  
  
Nikki: So, how is it between you and Mr. Mattitude?  
Alyssa: He's being a pain. He even called Lita his girlfriend once.  
Nikki: The nerve of that guy! How can innocent Shannon Moore be forced to deal with Matt Hardy?  
Alyssa: I don't know but how is it between you and Mr. Imagination?  
Nikki: Jeff is the sweetest guy around. He brings me flowers and always writes me poetry. But at times, he can be a little self-absorbed. At times he wants to be by himself.  
Alyssa: I know how that feels.  
  
A few people were now behind them. They turned around and saw who it was and said hi to them. That was until they beat them.  
  
Alyssa: N…why?  
Nikki: J…why?  
  
They blacked out. Roberta was with Rob Van Dam now. They were walking down the hallway with Rob out in front.  
  
RVD: So you're jealous of AJ?  
Roberta: That's not it.  
RVD: Well…  
  
As his back was turned someone ambushed Roberta from behind and clasped a hand firmly over her mouth was she was beaten bloody.  
  
RVD:…then I joined the WWE. I've had some good matches. I like to win using my Five Star Frog Splash. So, what do you think of me R…Roberta!?  
  
He turned around and saw the girl lying unconsciously on the ground. He picked her up and got some blood on him.  
  
RVD: Someone help! Get Paramedics…get HBK or anyone!!!  
*****************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Duh, Duh, Duh…J.A.N.N.P.R.T strikes again. They struck three people. Poor Alyssa, Nikki, and Roberta. What is this? Alyssa and Nikki know two of the J.A.N.N.P.R.T? Things have been going worse since the Plan Saga ended.  
Serenity: Let me out!!!  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: No way! You can't have my Edge.  
Serenity: My Edge…  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: No my Edge!  
Serenity: Edge is in here with me!  
*Eternal Sailor Serenity throws open the door and Serenity runs out. She was lying about Edge being in there. Edge made himself transparent as he threw water balloons on them.*  
Serenity: What was that?!  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Raven and Brian Kendricks are going to pay for this! 


	29. Amnesia

Wrestling Woes Chapter 26: Amnesia   
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I went to the ER because my neck was hurting. I have a neck strain and my mother wanted me to rest. So I've been resting up and now I want to write for all of the readers! P.S. I don't own anything.  
*******************************************************  
Alyssa, Nikki, and Roberta are in the hospital. Matt Hardy and RVD were there, but where was Jeff and HBK?  
  
Doctor: Mr. Hardy and Mr. Dam?  
Matt Hardy: How are they doctor?  
RVD: It's my fault what happened to Ro…  
Matt Hardy: Are you the R in J.A.N.N.P.R.T.?!  
RVD: No I'm not, but when I had my back turned, someone beat Roberta. So is Jeff the J in it?  
Matt Hardy: Of course not!  
  
Matt then started doubting himself. If he was in it that could be a reason why he wasn't here now.  
  
Doctor: Um, sorry to step in but all three girls are going to be fine. Roberta is okay, she just needs to rest. Alyssa and Nikki both have amnesia.  
Matt Hardy: What!?  
  
There's a phone call from Kaitlyn. Rob picks up Matt's cell phone.  
  
RVD: Yes?  
Kaitlyn: Tell Matt to tell Jeff that the two of them are on a break to take care of their girls.  
RVD: How do you know?  
Charlene: There's a secret camera and Kane somewhere in there. He's hooking us up!  
Matt Hardy: Who is that?  
RVD: It's the GM's; you, Jeff, and your girls have a break to recover.  
Doctor: Mr. Hardy, I think you can go in to see the girls now.  
  
Matt goes in. RVD instead walks up to a hooded man. He does a spinning heel kick to him, but Kane catches the foot with one hand. Kane knows what happens next as he ducks under Rob's other foot. He calmly ducked again as Rob's other foot moved in reverse and tried to get him again. Kane puts his camera away before pushing Rob Van Dam's foot down, making Rob fall to the ground.  
  
RVD: What are you doing here Kane?  
Kane: Calm down little buddy, everything's…  
RVD: Everything is not cool right now. The stalkers attack again and your filming us now for the GM's. Give me the camera.  
Kane: Sorry, but it also has the footage of Taker and Cat Lea in a heavy make out session.  
Undertaker: KANE!!  
  
He yelled from the arena. Kane looks at RVD.  
  
Kane: Did you hear something?  
  
Matt sits in between Nikki and Alyssa.  
  
Matt: Ally? Nikki?  
Alyssa: Who are you?  
Matt: I'm Matt Hardy, your…boyfriend.  
Alyssa: I have a boyfriend?  
Matt: Yes, you were attacked Alyssa. Do you know who attacked you and Nikki?  
Nikki: We don't remember anything so what do you think?  
Matt: Sorry…  
Nikki: So, do I have a boyfriend?  
Matt: Uh yea, it's my brother Jeff Hardy.  
Nikki: Why isn't he here now? I want Jeff!  
Matt: I want to know why he isn't here either. He's not answering his cell phone.  
Roberta: Where's Shawn? We had a small fight. I mean I pushed him away.  
Matt: Shawn's not here either but RVD's outside in the waiting room.  
Roberta: I want to know who attacked us.  
  
In the GM's room, Casey and Candace walked in.  
  
Steph: What are you doing here Candace? If Shane knew…  
Candace: He let us come.  
Kaitlyn: Did you get him drunk?  
Casey: Nope, we just asked him about a million questions while he was busy.  
Charlene: Let me guess, asking him to come here just slipped in with the other questions?  
Kaitlyn: Okay, but Rhyno allowed this?!  
Candace: He just shook his head at your Shane while we made our escape. Steph, who has been attacked?  
Steph: Well first it was the three of us, then Cassandra, now we have Nikki, Alyssa, and Roberta.  
Casey: What if they decide to start attacking the guys? What if they go after Edge or Christian or worse Hurricane Helms?!  
  
Back at the arena Jeff was laughing with Sarah and AJ. Shawn Michaels was with them.  
  
Shawn: Have any of you seen Bertie?  
AJ: Nope.  
Sarah: Nope.  
Jeff: Maybe…  
  
Alycia ran up to the group.  
  
Shawn: Jeff, how can you tell the difference between them?  
Jeff: I've been watching them and studying them.  
AJ: What if Nikki heard you talking this way?  
Jeff: Don't worry about her, she's been taken care of, I mean she's distracted for now.  
Alycia: Shawn, Jeff, there you are. I've been looking for both of you.  
Shawn: What's going on?  
Alycia: Shawn, Roberta was talking to Mr. PPV and was attacked. But Rob didn't do it. He was talking to her and someone attacked her while his back was turned. She's doing good at the hospital. Kane, Rob, and Matt Hardy are there.  
Jeff: What's my brother doing there?  
Alycia: Jeff, Matt's there because Alyssa and Nikki were attacked too.  
Jeff: Oh…are they okay?  
Alycia: They have amnesia but since Matt's with Alyssa, Nikki wants her "boyfriend" to be there with her.  
Jeff: What do you mean by that?  
Alycia: She was told she has a boyfriend but she probably won't recognize you.  
  
Undertaker, Matt Lo, and Nathan Jones were talking. Connie was seated in the room too.  
  
Undertaker: Things are getting worse.  
Nathan: We need to amp up security around here.  
Matt: I agree. Who knows if Connie and Dawn Marie are next?  
Nathan: We need to see who could be possible suspects.  
Matt: That sounds like a good idea partner.  
Connie: Don't tell me you two decided to be tag-team partners?  
Matt: Lets see, for the J we have John Cena, Jaime Noble, Johnny Stamboli, and Jeff Hardy. It's possible that it might be Jericho.  
Nathan: For the A we got A-Train, Al Snow, and possibly Angle and Austin.  
Undertaker: For the two N's we have no body we can think of.  
Connie: Can anyone think of anybody for P?  
Others: Nope.  
Connie: Then lets move to R; Rock, Rhyno, Rey, Rikishi, and RVD.  
Matt: We also have to work on the last letter T. We can put Test, Triple H, Train, Tajiri, and Tommy Dreamer.  
  
Bryan chose this time to sneak his head in.  
  
Bryan: What about T as in Taker?  
Undertaker: Get out of here Sarge!  
Matt: We'll get him!  
  
Nathan and Matt chase him though out the arena. Taker turns to his sister.  
  
Undertaker: Connie, stay safe. One other thing, you are to stay away from Jericho.  
Connie: But why? I love him!  
Undertaker: Just stay away from him.  
Connie: You're just jealous. You should stay away from Cat Lea then!  
  
She runs out of the room crying which is rare for her because she never cries. Sacha was looking for someone to pest. Both Hardys had told her not to go alone. She didn't want to listen to them but then Edge had to told her the same thing so she's now with Lita.  
  
Sacha: I'm worried.  
Lita: Huh? About what?  
Sacha: This is a bad omen. First both of the Hardy Boys' girls. Next will probably be me so you should leave me here.  
Lita: I'm not leaving you to be taken out.  
Sacha: Fine but don't yell at me if we're attacked.  
  
Sage and Cassandra approached them.  
  
Sage: Would you mind if we join you?  
Lita: You can join us…  
Sacha: If you don't mind being attacked.  
Cassandra: What's wrong with her?  
Lita: She thinks she's next on the hit list.  
Sage: Don't worry; Hunter will come running if we are attacked.  
Cassandra: He probably wouldn't make it in time.  
Sage: Well knowing you are hurt still, they probably have Randy Orton and Ric Flair following us.  
  
Cat Lea and Angelica were with Benoit and Austin. Undertaker charged into the room like a bull.  
  
Undertaker: Cat, Angie, get away from him.  
Cat: Taker?  
Benoit: Which one of us is him? Because if you have a problem with me…  
Undertaker: I was talking about Stone Cold, the rattlesnake, and 3:16, whoever he claims to be.  
Cat: Why?  
Angelica: The man you are talking about is my boyfriend. He would never hurt me!  
Undertaker: Like Jeff Hardy wouldn't attack Nikki?  
Cat: What?! He attacked Nikki?  
Benoit: No, but that's what Taker is probably thinking since Jeff's name starts with a J.  
Angelica: Well I won't stand for it.  
Cat: And you are my boyfriend Taker, not my father.  
Benoit: Come on Kit Cat, Angel, lets leave Austin and Taker alone.  
Cat: In a minute.  
Undertaker: I think we should all DTA.  
Stone Cold: Don't trust anybody?  
Undertaker: Yeah, but also don't trust Austin!!  
  
Brandy was left alone to wander the arena, passing various wrestlers along the way. She wanted to be alone for a while to mope over the lost title belt. She went into a broom closet, which turned out to be a small room. In the room is a piece of paper with the names of the divas listed on it. Stephanie, Kaitlyn, Charlene, Cassandra, Alyssa, Nikki, and Roberta's name were crossed out. She looked at the next three names on the list. The second one down was Connie and the third one down was Sacha but that was not what concerned her the most. The next one down before the other two was Brandy…her name. Before she could react, a sledgehammer smashed into the back of her head knocking her out before she could get a look at her ambusher. The man pulls the paper up to his face before he sighs.  
  
Connie is still fuming as she pushes into Stacy Keibler's locker room. She wanted to beat up on someone and she chose the blonde bimbo as her target. There was only a masked person. She backed away knowing that it wasn't Stacy. This person was too tall to be the bratty victim she was after. The man grabbed her, placed her arm between her legs. Then he lifted her up before slamming her down to the ground. He locked Stacy's locker room before sliding the keys under the door.  
*************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Two more people attacked in this chapter. What is this? Could it be Taker and his little group are starting to figure out whom J.A.N.N.P.R.T. are? But what about Austin? Is he the A? Jeff is acting really weird. It can't be that he is the J, can it? What about the attack in Stacy's locker room? That move looks so familiar. Was the attack intended for Stacy or was it really for Connie and how would the attacker know Connie was headed for the blonde's locker room? 


	30. Truth or Dare and One Member Revealed

Wrestling Woes Chapter 27 Truth or Dare and One Member Revealed  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: This is one moment many of you have been waiting for…one of J.A.N.N.P.R.T. revealed. Who is it? Which letter will be discovered? Could it be Jeff's J? Could it be Austin's A? Could it be a new wrestler or a jealous diva that's an N? What about the other N? Could P stand for Piper? Could R stand for innocent Rey Mysterio or man beast Rhyno? What about T? Could it stand for Triple H since Brandy was hit by a sledgehammer? Find out one of them in chapter twenty-seven of Wrestling Woes, which I don't own by the way.  
***************************************************  
Sacha was still paranoid. Could she be the next target? She decided to stay with others so no one would go after her. Since Matt, Jeff, and Lita were visiting the hospital she was now with Edge and Christian.  
  
Edge: Did you hear the news Chris?  
Christian: What now, haven't enough been happening around here?  
Edge: I heard Brandy was attacked.  
Sacha: That's terrible. Um, if you two don't mind, I'm going to check things out here.  
Christian: Okay be careful.  
Edge: Sacha, don't!  
Sacha: Huh? Why?  
Edge: Things are dangerous out there. Why don't you take a shower here and Christian will go to your locker room to get your clothes?  
Sacha: O-kay…  
  
She went into the bathroom.  
  
Christian: I know you want her but not that bad.  
Edge: Get that out of your head, Chris!  
Christian: There's more, isn't there?  
Edge: Brandy's awake at the hospital sharing a room with Alyssa and Nikki. She went to see Stephanie. Christian, she found out she was the next target right before they got her. She read the next two names after her.  
  
Angelica was listening to the conversation walked in.  
  
Angelica: What are the two names? It's good she remembers them or else we wouldn't know who to protect.  
Edge: The next name is Connie Calloway.  
Christian: Well Taker will make sure his sister is okay.  
Edge: Well, I'm worried because Sacha is right after Connie. Brandy didn't tell Jeff or Matt because they would have left their girlfriends to get their asses over here and overprotect Sacha.  
Angelica: So we have to wait until Connie's attacked before heightening the security around Sacha?  
Edge: Well, after Brandy told us the info, Taker's group and I were looking for Connie. Christian, she's missing and nobody knows where she is. For Christ sakes, they could all ready have her or she could be bleeding to death somewhere, alone.  
  
Undertaker is bellowing at the top of his lungs. Nathan is in there calling Kane's cell phone hoping, to reach him, but Kane has it off. Alycia is sitting in the room with Cat Lea. Both Taker and Jones wanted their girls to be with them since more attacks have occurred.  
  
Cat: Calm down, Taker. Everything will be fine in the end.  
Undertaker: Calm down?! My little sister is missing, nobody knows where she is, and she's next on J.A.N.N.P.R.T's hit list!?  
Nathan: Bloody hell, Kane's cell isn't on.  
Cat: I think everybody has to calm down!  
Alycia: Nathan, is there anybody else you can call?  
Cat: He can call the hospital and ask for Kane.  
Undertaker: That won't work, they would be too afraid to approach to ask him if he is Kane.  
Alycia: Kaitlyn and Charlene's Kane Cam is also wired to show the footage here right?  
Nathan: Where are you getting at?  
Alycia: Isn't Rob Van Dam there too?  
Nathan: That's right, I should call Rob.  
Undertaker: Wait a few minutes Jones. I wish I could go search for Connie.  
Nathan: Go ahead, I've got things handled here.  
Undertaker: Oh, no you don't. They'll convince you to let them out. You are the one who gave these two and Connie the flamethrower.  
  
Stephanie, Kaitlyn, Charlene, Alyssa, Nikki, Roberta, and Brandy were playing truth or dare. The guys were tossed out of the room and Candace and Casey were taken back to the arena with Kane and RVD after Rob received Nathan's call.  
  
Charlene: Nikki, truth or dare?  
Alyssa: Am I Nikki?  
Kaitlyn: Nope, the other one.  
Roberta: She would be better off choosing dare because she won't remember anything you tell her.  
Nikki: Dare?  
Charlene: I dare you to call Matt Hardy up since he's in the waiting room and tell him to tell Jeff that you think Jeff has a cute tight ass.  
Nikki: Okay, here I go.  
Brandy: Shush up you guys!  
Matt: Hello?  
Nikki: Is this Matt Hardy?  
Matt: Nikki, why are you calling my cell phone? Do you want to talk to Jeff?  
Nikki: I don't think so but I'm dared to call you up. Can you tell Jeff that…?  
Matt: Yes?  
Nikki: Roberta, right?  
Roberta: Don't call me that!  
Nikki: What is Matt supposed to tell Jeff?  
Roberta: That Jeff has a cute tight ass.  
Nikki: Okay thanks…Matt?  
Matt: Yeah?  
Nikki: Jeff has a cute tight ass.  
  
They soon hung up. Matt turned to his brother who was lost in thought.  
  
Matt: Jeff?  
Jeff: Huh, what is it Matt?  
Matt: It sounds like the girls are playing truth or dare and it sounds like Roberta dared Nikki to call and tell me to tell you that you have a cute tight ass.  
  
Jeff blushed at this comment before a guilty look appeared on his face at the thought of Nikki. Why did he allow this to happen?  
  
Now since Nikki couldn't create a good question or dare, Kaitlyn went next.  
  
Kaitlyn: Truth of dare Stephanie?  
Steph: Truth.  
Kaitlyn: What is Shane McMahon's deepest darkest secret?  
Steph: Okay so you girls really want to know? Shane's secret is that he has a secret camera hidden in the GM's office. He gets hard just watching his "One and only."  
Steph: Now Brandy, truth or dare?  
Brandy: Give me a dare.  
Steph: Sing the song from Barney (Which ESS doesn't own either) and add in some things about how much the Hardcore belt means to you.  
Brandy: I love it, it loves me, we are a happy unity. I can use anything to defend so I keep it and not you. Won't you say I'm a bit crazy too?  
  
The girls are rolling on the floor with laughter by now. Brandy turns beat red with embarrassment and anger before turning her glare towards one of her bosses, Charlene.  
  
Brandy: Truth or dare Charlene?  
Charlene: To play it safe after the song, I think I'll choose truth.  
Brandy: Okay, I'm a bit curious. What do you see in the man beast?  
Charlene: I like his wild side, so what do you see in Raven?  
Brandy: Um, uh, my turn is over so I can't answer that.  
Charlene: Fine, since we are only getting question a piece, should I choose Kaitlyn, Roberta, or Alyssa? Alyssa, truth or dare?  
Alyssa: I want to tell the truth.  
Kaitlyn: I know this might be a bit hard to answer but since you've awakened…how do you feel about Matt? Or better yet, Matt and Lita's past?  
Alyssa: I don't know who Lita is but Matt's been a sweetheart since I've awoken.  
Steph: I guess their fighting will stop now.  
Alyssa: Um, Kate?  
Kaitlyn: That would be me and I choose truth.  
Alyssa: How many times have you and Shane…  
Steph: Oh no, I don't really need to hear this. On the other hand, I think I really do.  
Kaitlyn: We decided not to include that in our relationship. My job as general manger means a lot to me. Shane knows this too and if I got pregnant, I would have to quit. Okay, Ro…you know the drill.  
Roberta: This is revenge for making Nikki do her dare isn't it?  
Kaitlyn: How bad could it be?  
Roberta: Since your truths seem really bad, I choose dare.  
Kaitlyn: If it is okay with Alyssa…  
  
A minute later, a beat red Roberta leaves the room. She walks up to Matt and Jeff.  
  
Roberta: Matt…I'm doing this against my will so please don't tell Shawn. Matt, you have a cute tight ass.  
Matt: How cute, did Alyssa give you that dare?  
  
Roberta ran back to the room and locked the door. She gave Kaitlyn one of those "if looks could kill" glare. Kaitlyn feigned innocence.  
  
Kaitlyn: What?  
Roberta: If you weren't my boss…  
  
Sage, AJ, Sarah, and Cassandra were in a heated conversation talking about their boyfriends.  
  
Sage: Listen to this, Hunter may like to cheat in the ring but outside of the ring he's a teddy bear!  
Cassandra: Batista visited me while I was in the hospital. I'm glad he spent the night on the hospital bed with me. But I'm worried about the other girls, who knows how long they'll be in there.  
Sarah: I think tomorrow Steph, Roberta, and Charlene will get out tomorrow. So about my guy…Brian Kendricks hasn't been around lately but he's a cool guy to be around. I often have to watch my back for John Cena since he's PO at Spanky. I wonder if John is the J…  
AJ: Well Christian isn't one of them. That's good. But what about Hardy? He's a possible suspect.  
  
Casey and Candace were both getting a lecture from Shane. It was more like a one-side conversation so Rhyno just watched.  
  
Shane: Do either one of you have something to say?  
Candace: No.  
Casey: Nope.  
Shane: Candy, you will stay here while Rhyno will escort Case to E&C.  
  
Matt Lo had Bryan by the collar. Nathan and Matt had caught up to him but Nathan received an urgent call from Taker from his cell phone and left Matt to deal with Sarge.  
  
Matt: So, you want to mess with the dark side? Well the dark side's gonna bit you in the ass.  
  
A stagehand tapped Matt's shoulder. Stacy Keibler was next to him.  
  
Stagehand: Excuse me Mr. Lo, Miss Keibler is locked out of her room. Can you help us break the door down?  
Matt: Help Stace…okay?  
  
Her locker room was close by. He knocked down the door and his eyes couldn't leave the scene in front of him. Connie was on the floor bleeding to her death and she was barely conscious. She was able to turn away at the sound of Stacy's blood curling scream.  
  
Stacy: What is going on? Is this a threat to me?  
Matt: Stacy, snap out of it!  
  
In the end he had to slap her to get her to calm down.  
  
Matt: Stacy…Stace? Go with the stagehand and get EMTS. I'll stay here with her but you need to get her some help.  
  
With the two gone, Matt pulled out his cell phone and flips the top up. He called Taker and told him about the discovery. Undertaker had no choice but to leave the girls with Nathan as he ran out of the door. He only left in a warning not to let the girls go anywhere. Matt Lo kneeled down next to Connie and took her hand. He was trying to talk to her to keep her awake. He looked at the note from the stalkers but noticed it was signed: J.A.N.N.P.R.T.R.A.P.N.A.S.S.  
  
Matt: So look at us now. You tried to make advances towards me and your brother gave me the "talk" afterwards. I found Dawn Marie and you found Chris Jericho. I should tell you I don't like your choice guy but I can't do anything about it. Hey, guess what, the other day I had to pass a test.  
Connie: Test…  
Matt: Huh? You can talk?  
Connie: Matt, Test did this to me…  
********************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. I hope you all review this chapter. Thanks all. So Test is the T in the J.A.N.N.P.R.T. What is this; there are more people in it? Seven more people, where and how are these people recruiting other people?! Will Connie pull thru? Taker is headed to the room; is he ready for the sight of his sister? Kane has just got there with RVD and delivered the two girls to Shane McMahon. When will we find out the rest of the members of the stalkers and what is up with the cell phones?! One other thing...I guess the T didn't stand for Train, Triple H, Tajiri, or Tommy Dreamer. Cast in your guess about who are the other letters. 


	31. Jeff Hardy’s Secret

Wrestling Woes Chapter 28 Jeff Hardy's Secret  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Jeff Hardy will come clean about something? What could it be…well that's pretty obvious about now.  
Serenity: They're getting bored with you.  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I thought you were gone?  
Serenity: I'm you muse, so I can't leave. Oh readers, ESS doesn't own anything even though she wishes to have my Edge. Did you know Brandy's out of the hospital?  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Have you been rewriting my chapters?!  
***************************************************  
Undertaker, Kane, and Connie were headed to the hospital. RVD, Nathan Jones, Bryan, and Matt Lo were getting ready to leave. Cat Lea and Alycia were with a babysitter…known as Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
Bryan: I don't see why I have to go to the hospital with you guys.  
Nathan: Because we say so.  
RVD: We want to make sure you don't try to do anything funny to Cat Lea or Alycia.  
Bryan: My name doesn't even start with those letters.  
Matt: Where is Test? Has anyone seen him?  
Bryan: Nope, that's why the girls are with a babysitter.  
RVD: I think we should be getting back to the hospital.  
Matt: I think I'll stick around here a little while longer.  
Nathan Jones: Suit yourself.  
  
We see Sacha, Edge, Christian, AJ, Casey, Rhyno, Charlene, and Hurricane together.  
  
Hurricane: Don't worry Casey as long as I'm here you have nothing to fear.  
Casey: My hero.  
Edge: Don't go getting too friendly with Casey.  
Christian: Or we will have to set fire to all of your comic books.  
Hurricane: No, not my babies!  
AJ: I thought Case was your baby?  
Sacha: Guys, stop it all ready. Edge, Christian…he's my boyfriend. AJ, don't worry about it…and Charlene and Rhyno…don't even say anything.  
  
Rhyno grunts and the others look concerned. Charlene looks at her man beast then smiles.  
  
Charlene: Don't worry about him. He's just upset that he has to play delivery boy.  
Casey: I didn't ask him to bring me here.  
Sacha: Has anyone seen my brother Jeff?  
Casey: I think he went to buy more paint.  
Edge: He's gone to the moon.  
Christian: He's talking to Matt and Lita?  
AJ: He's talking to AJ?  
Hurricane: He wants to become Superman!!!  
Charlene: Will all of you shut up!? I have a bad enough headache as it is!  
Rhyno: You will all shut up or else you will receive a Gore.  
  
The room is deadly quiet. Kaitlyn, Shane, Candace, and Randy Orton enter.  
  
Candace: Um, why is it so quiet in here?  
Hurricane: Be…  
  
Casey covers his mouth with her hand. Rhyno's eyes have flared up as he stares at the newcomers.  
  
Randy: Shush, I think Rhyno is in a Gore mood.  
Candace: I guess we should leave then.  
Kaitlyn: You have a major headache too?  
Charlene: How can you guess?  
Casey: I don't think Rhyno's too happy.  
Sacha: Edge, honey, I'll catch you later. I'm going to go look for Jeff.  
  
She escaped as Shane said good-bye. He got a Gore for his actions. At the hospital, Matt Hardy looked up as Connie was brought in and hooked up to about a gazillion machines.  
  
Alyssa: So is that a wrestler too?  
Matt: Sweetie, that's a wrestler too. Get some rest. I hope Connie Calloway will be all right.  
Alyssa: I've been getting enough rest.  
Nikki: Matt, where is Jeff?  
Matt: Nikki, you remember Jeff said he had to run a few errands.  
Nikki: Thanks Matt.  
Alyssa: When are we getting out of here?!  
Nikki: Soon enough I hope.  
Matt: Um, I have to get a soda pop. Do you girls want anything?  
Girls: Nope.  
  
Matt went into the hallway and got a soda. As he peered into the waiting room, he could see several people. Undertaker had a doctor set up for a choke slam while Nathan was trying to get Taker to release the doctor. Kane and RVD were complaining about how they just got back from the hospital. Bryan was chained to a chair and was asleep. Taker released the doctor.  
  
Doctor: Miss Calloway cannot have visitors at this time.  
Undertaker: That's my little sister!  
Kane: Mine too.  
Matt: Guys?  
RVD: Hey Matt.  
Bryan: Five more minutes mommy.  
Matt: Doctor it's okay, these guys are here to see Nikki and Alyssa.  
Doctor: Okay then.  
Kane: Nathan, stay put with Rob and watch over Sarge.  
Nathan: Will do mate.  
  
Kane, Taker, and Matt went into the girls' room.  
  
Undertaker: Connie?! Don't worry darling, I'm going to make them pay.  
Matt: We don't even know who's doing it.  
Kane: We know Test is one of them.  
Matt: Test?! Doesn't he have a diva?  
Kane: That would be Stacy Keibler. Stace's out of her mind right know.  
Nikki: Is she in a safe place?  
Alyssa: Nowhere is safe.  
Undertaker: Stacy is with relatives. How's her condition?  
Matt: I don't know. They just brought her in here.  
  
Benoit and Austin were having a whole lot of trouble with their "charges", Cat Lea and Alycia. Those two somehow got their hands on a flamethrower and had burnt any small traces of hair on Austin's head. Kurt Angle was in there too and felt a little hot headed. Angelica just laughed her head off until she was offered a go at the fiery weapon. Roberta and Sage entered and soon were running away from Angelica.  
  
Benoit: What's going on with Angel?  
Austin: She's gone crazy.  
Cat: Babysitter, we want a snack.  
Austin: Not right now. We have to get the weapon away from Angelica.  
Alycia: Snack…NOW!  
Benoit: You're just doing this in spite right?  
Cat & Alycia: Uh huh!!  
Benoit: I think we should get someone to stop Angelica from torching Roberta and Sage.  
  
Roberta and Sage only knew one place where they could run off. The door opened in their faces and the Evolution minus Randy Orton came out. Shawn Michaels was with them.  
  
Shawn: You two okay down there?  
Roberta: Shawnee save us from the mad woman!  
Triple H: Mad woman?  
Sage: The one headed this way.  
Ric: Who would that be?  
Roberta & Sage: Angelica!!!  
Angelica: Burn babies' burn!  
Triple H: Batista, hold her until I get my supply of water bottle from my room!  
  
Batista grabbed Angel from behind as Triple H reemerged from the room carrying many water bottles. He poured them on Batista, Angelica, and the flamethrower. Afterwards the flamethrower was permanently busted. Sarah just chuckled at the sight as Triple H threw the rest of the water onto her. She stormed off in search of Spanky. Cassandra emerged from the locker room and threw her arms around Batista.  
  
Cassandra: My, my, my how did we get so wet?  
Sage: He was having a wet dream.  
Roberta: I think he was thinking about you.  
Angelica: I'm all wet too!  
Cassandra: Have you been doing the dirty thing with her?!  
Batista: It's not what it looks like Cassie!  
Cassandra: I never want to see you again.  
  
She ran off and Triple H felt bad for doing what he did. Now he was wondering where his sledgehammer had gone off.  
  
Brandy and Raven were looking for Matt Lo. Of course they found him.  
  
Matt: What do you two want?  
Raven: I was wondering something…how about we have a wrestling match later. It will be Matt Lo in one corner against Brandy in the other.  
Matt: Why should I?  
Brandy: Please, I need my belt back. I'll have Raven protect Dawn Marie from everybody.  
Matt: Lets see, you want this belt. After the enemy is caught and Dawn isn't hurt…you can have your title shot Brandy. Raven, I need to talk to you.  
  
The two men walked to the other side to the arena. Brandy had sat down on some boxes backstage daydreaming about the Hardcore title. She was attacked from behind and almost knocked her out cold. She ran away with her purser after her. A tie-dyed guy stood in the path of the purser, letting Brandy get away.  
  
Jeff: I thought I would find you here, Test…  
Test: You know me too well Hardy.  
Jeff: I should have put a stop to this while I had the chance. You attacked my girlfriend Nikki!!!  
Test: It wasn't me; one of my partners did it.  
Jeff: I need to know who is doing this? I've known you were the one attacking divas when I heard you talking about your plans. I could have put a stop to it right there and then but I didn't. I feel terrible that Nikki was attacked.  
  
Sacha Hardy arrived at the scene but neither man noticed her arrival.  
  
Test: I'm only asking you this, keep up the good work and don't tell anyone about this meeting…or else more people will be hurt.  
Jeff: Test, we are not going to attack divas.  
Sacha: Jeff!? No, don't tell me…  
Jeff: Sacha, what are you doing here. It is not safe here. This doesn't look like what you think it is.  
Sacha: You are with the same people who hurt your brother Matt's girlfriend Alyssa. The people who hurt your girlfriend Nikki. The ones who hurt most of the other divas and could easily hurt Lita or me?  
Jeff: This isn't…  
Test: This is exactly what it seems little Sacha.  
Sacha: Stay out of this Test!!  
Jeff: Sacha…  
Sacha: Don't talk to me. Just all of you stay the hell away from me!  
  
She ran away in tears because of Jeff and Test.  
  
Test: I will only ask you this once Jeffrey Nero Hardy…join us.  
Jeff: Never!!!  
  
He started to go after her but a huge guy hit the weak point in Jeff's neck and Jeff fell to the ground. The guy threw Jeff over his shoulder and looked at Test.  
  
Test: I tried to warn you Jeff. You should have joined up with us, but now I still think you could be of some use to us. Give me him…  
  
The guy was now seen. It was Jamal from Three Minute Warning. He was the J, not Jeff. He gave Jeff to Test before giving him a questioning look.  
  
Test: Go after the Hardy girl. Don't let her get away from you.  
Jamal: Okay, I'll bring her to you Test.  
**********************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Good, Jeff isn't the J but the bad news is the bigger Jamal is the J. Cassandra is pissed off at Batista. Jeff, once being allies with Test against Jericho, knew Test was one of the attackers. So the T and the J of J.A.N.N.P.R.T.R.A.P.N.A.S.S has been unrevealed. Two down, twelve to go. What will become of Sacha? Will her heart and more importantly speed be able to save her from Jamal? What will happen to Jeff now that he's been abducted by Test? Will anyone find out the truth that Jeff is innocent? What ever happened to Chris Jericho? 


	32. Three Minutes Longer

Wrestling Woes Chapter 29 Three Minutes Longer  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: What's going on? School's almost over then I get summer vacation. I have 197 reviews; I'm so happy…thanks all. I don't own anything and I think two more people will be revealed in this chapter.  
****************************************************  
Sacha: Run, I can't let them catch up with me.  
  
She bumped into Sage. Sage glared at the girl before taking note of Sacha's facial expressions.  
  
Sacha: Please, don't let them get me.  
Sage: Who are you talking about Hardy?  
Jamal: Where are you?  
Sacha: Please!!! Jeff, Jamal, and Test!  
Sage: Come on around this corner.  
  
They hid as Jamal started walking past their hiding place.  
  
Jamal: Where is that girl? Test told me to bring her back.  
Sage: What is going on?  
  
She stepped out of hiding. Sacha was still holding onto Sage's arm.  
  
Jamal: There you are Hardy girl. Time to come with me.  
Sage: She isn't going anywhere.  
  
Jamal growled at the girl before running and squashing her to the wall. She slumped to the ground as Jamal picked up Sacha and carried her away. The Evolution was walking down the corridor. Triple H heard moaning that sounded like his girl so the group decided to check it out. Randy Orton, Candace McMahon, Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista went over to Sage. Cassandra was somewhere else still steamed off at Batista.  
  
Triple H: Sage, darling what happened to you!?  
Sage: It was Jamal. He squashed me and then took Sacha. Test and Jeff Hardy are in this too.  
Candace: Trips, Randy and I will take her to paramedics. You need to find Jamal and make him pay!  
Ric: I'm going back to the locker room if you don't mind.  
Triple H: Okay, Ric go back to the locker room, Batista find Cassandra, and Candy and Randy get Sage some help.  
Randy: What are you going to do Hunter?  
Triple H: I'm going to find Jamal. He's probably one of the people hurting the other divas.  
Sage: Hunt…be careful.  
Candace: Triple H, you aren't my favorite person but I agree with Sage, you better be careful and come back in one piece.  
  
Triple H banged on a certain locker room. The HBK answered it and glanced questionably at his friend.  
  
Roberta: What's up Triple H?  
Triple H: Sage was attacked and Sacha Hardy was taken by Jamal. I need your help to find Jamal, beat him up, and save Sacha.  
Shawn: Okay Ro, I'm going to get Christian, Sarah, AJ, and Spanky over here to protect you. I am certain Edge will want to join us in our hunt.  
  
Edge went with HBK and HHH while his brother, Spanky, and their girlfriends stayed with Roberta. At the hospital's waiting room Nathan Jones and Bryan were having a staring contest. Taker, RVD, Kane, and now Chris Jericho were in the girls' room with Matt Hardy.  
  
Jericho: I had nothing to do with this Taker.  
Undertaker: You are a good suspect boy.  
Kane: Can you two stop fighting all ready for Connie's sake?  
RVD: I think you should just kick both of them out of here.  
Alyssa: Ditto.  
Nikki: Ditto times two.  
Matt: I will kick all of the guys out unless they quiet down.  
Connie: Chris?  
Jericho: I'm right here baby.  
Undertaker: Has-been…  
Jericho: What was that dead man?  
Kane: It was nothing.  
Matt: Rob, do you have a thing for Nikki and Alyssa?  
RVD: They are only my friends.  
  
A cell phone starts to ring. It is Matt's phone and he picks it up. Roberta is on the other line.  
  
Matt: Matt Hardy speaking…  
Roberta: Matt, it's Ro, Shawn's girl.  
Matt: What can I do for you?  
Roberta: It's about Jeff Hardy and Sacha.  
Kane: Who is it?  
Matt: It's Shawn's girl. Okay I'm listening Ro, what is it?  
Roberta: Matt this isn't going to be easy to hear but here goes. Three of the stalkers are Test, Jamal, and Jeff.  
Matt: Test, Jamal, and Jeff!?  
Undertaker: What about them?  
Matt: At least we know Jericho's not one of the stalkers. I can't understand why Jeff is one of them. So okay he might have had an alliance with Test but that was decades ago and Jamal and Jeff hate each other.  
Roberta: Sacha was taken by Jamal and nobody knows where she is now. Sage was…hurt…in Sacha's kidnapping.  
Matt: Hurt!?  
Nikki: Who's hurt?  
Alyssa: Is it the people who hurt us?  
Matt: Is she okay?  
Roberta: I think she'll be fine. She's with Randy Orton and Candace.  
Matt: I'm coming back to the arena.  
Roberta: No, you have to stay with your girls and break the news gently to Nikki. Hunter, Shawn, and Edge are on a stakeout here for them.  
  
They hung up the phone.  
  
RVD: What was that all about?  
Matt: Jericho's innocent, he's not a stalker.  
Undertaker: Then who's the J?  
Matt: Jamal…anyway Sacha was kidnapped and Sage was hurt back at the arena.  
Kane: I hope it isn't too severe.  
Alyssa: What actions are being done to recover your sister?  
Matt: We have Hemsley, Michaels, and Edge on duty. Nikki…one of the stalkers is Jeff. I'm sorry…  
Nikki: No, Jeff cannot be the one responsible for my injuries, I won't believe it! No!!!  
Undertaker: I think we should leave the room.  
Jericho: I want to stay with Connie.  
  
Taker, Hardy, Kane, and Rob Van Dam left the room. Alyssa was trying her hardest to calm down Nikki. Back at the arena, something snapped thru Cassandra's mind making her stop. She knew something was wrong, but what could it be? Brandy was close by telling Cassie about the attempted attack on her but Cassandra couldn't pay attention. That nagging feeling wouldn't go away.  
  
Batista: Cassie!  
Cassie: What do you want?  
Batista: We've got trouble.  
Cassandra: What kind of trouble.  
Jamal: This kind of trouble.  
Brandy: What do you want Jamal? You have no business here.  
Jamal: You are a diva so we do.  
  
Rico and Rosey step out. Batista, Cassandra and Brandy are getting very injured. Batista was all ready out.  
  
Cassandra: Bat…hold on. I'm almost there.  
Brandy: Cass, don't waste your strength.  
  
A half an hour later Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Edge found the three.  
  
Edge: What could have happened?  
Shawn: They were attacked, that is what happened.  
Triple H: Batista's out like a light.  
Cassandra: It was Three Minute Warning and Rico.  
Triple H: I have had enough. They attacked two more members of Evolution and Raven's girl.  
Edge: I hope Hurricane Helms has Casey at a safe spot.  
  
Benoit and Austin looked at their charges. Cat Lea and Alycia were both napping or so they thought so.  
  
Benoit: Finally they're asleep.  
Austin: You know, they don't look so devilish when they're like this.  
Angelica: I guess so…  
Benoit: Okay, I think we should take a break from babysitting.  
Austin: Come on Benoit; let's get a few beers.  
Benoit: Only a few because we still have to baby-sit.  
  
Both men leave. A few minutes later Angelica smirks at the two sleeping girls.  
  
Angelica: They're gone now.  
  
Both girls get up.  
  
Cat: Good, I really didn't like playing that innocent sleep thingy.  
Alycia: I wonder what's taking Nathan and Taker so long.  
  
The Big Show walked past the girls and he had a flamethrower.  
  
Alycia: You thinking what I am?  
Cat: Yeah, lets follow him.  
Angelica: You two are supposed to stay here.  
Cat: You have no authority over us girlie.  
Alycia: Come on, you can't always be an angel.  
Angelica: Okay, but Chris and Austin are going to have my hide for this one.  
  
Raven and Matt Lo were talking.  
  
Matt: Why is that title so important to Blaze Inferno anyway?  
Raven: That belt is her whole life.  
Casey: Then why don't you go after another belt like the Intercontinental champion belt?  
Hurricane: You must be fair citizen Raven and citizen Lo.  
Matt: Case, shouldn't you be under heavy security now?  
Raven: We wouldn't want you to get hurt, kiddo.  
Casey: Shut up, only Edge or Christian can call me kiddo.  
  
We see the GM's resting.  
  
Kaitlyn: Do you feel any better, Charlene?  
Charlene: Yeah, since Rhyno is here with me.  
Kaitlyn: Figures…  
Charlene: What was that?  
Kaitlyn: I said it's okay.  
  
We see a girl with blonde hair with Test and two unconscious people…Jeff and Sacha.  
  
???: Jeff, Test asked you to join our side. Is your Nikki that important? More important then your own little sister?  
Test: The blonde rock star Canadian, Heartbreak Kid, and the Cerebral Assassin are hot on our tails.  
???: Where is Three Minute Warning?  
Test: They are busy.  
  
The girl blinks at Test's comment. We see she has blue-green eyes. She glares at Test before continuing.  
  
???: You have to take care of the divas so I get the Women's championship.  
*********************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I guess all of Three Minute Warning are in on this. Batista, Cassandra, Brandy, and Sage were attacked. Sacha's been kidnapped. What more can happen and who is that mysterious blonde hair girl with blue and green eyes? 


	33. The End

Wrestling Woes Chapter 30 The End  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Nothing much to say for this chapter except I don't own anything. This is also the last chapter to this story so enjoy Wrestling Woes, Chapter 30, The End  
********************************************************  
We see inside the hospital. In the waiting room are Nathan Jones, Matt Hardy, Bryan, Kane, and Rob Van Dam. Undertaker had gone back to the arena. Inside the girls' room, Chris Jericho is sleeping next to Connie, who has been freed from all of the wires and the IV drip. Alyssa was talking with Connie…but where was Nikki?  
  
Alyssa: Do you really think she'll make it back to the arena unnoticed?  
Connie: Maybe or maybe not…we don't know Nikki very well.  
Alyssa: At least she's out of here. I think I get out later today.  
  
Matt Hardy came back into the room. He counted the girls before pushing the sleeping Jericho to the ground, waking him up instantly.  
  
Jericho: Why did you do that?  
Matt: Where is she Chris? Where's Nikki!?  
Jericho: Nikki? Um, I don't know…I kind of fell asleep.  
Connie: You the King of the World? You aren't watching your world?  
Jericho & Matt: Be quiet, Connie!  
Matt: Ally, where is Nikki?  
Alyssa: I don't know, I was sleeping too.  
Jericho: Connie…  
Connie: I was sleeping.  
Matt: Man, Jeff is going to kill me.  
Alyssa: I don't think so; he's one of them isn't he?  
  
Jeff wakes up. He is chained to a seat and next to him is Sacha.  
  
Jeff: Sacha?  
Sacha: Don't speak to me.  
Test: You aren't going to speak to your brother?  
Rosey: You know, Jeff had nothing to do with the attacks. We just what the word, used him in our plans.  
Sacha: Is this true Jeff?  
Jeff: Why would I be tied to the chair too then?  
???: Jeff, I will give you one more chance. Join us and leave behind your girl and sister and even your brother.  
Sacha: Who are you?  
???: I am the leader and there's nothing you can do about us girlfriend.  
Sacha: We are not friends.  
Test: Right now, Rico is doing his part. He's wearing a perfect disguise of Jeffrey Nero Hardy.  
  
We see "Jeff" walking down the hallway. Nikki staggers over to him.  
  
Rico: Yes?  
Nikki: I need to know why you allowed Rico, Three Minute Warning, and Test to hurt me. I thought you loved me?  
Rico: I don't like you at all, so leave…I have a mission to do.  
Triple H: Hold it right there Jeff.  
Shawn: Come along Nikki.  
  
He hoisted her onto his shoulders as Edge gave "Jeff" a spear.  
  
Triple H: Shawn, get her away from here. Edge and I will take care of Jeff.  
Shawn: Okay pal.  
Nikki: Put me down Michaels! I need to talk to Jeff!!  
Shawn: Not in this lifetime.  
Nikki: He's my boyfriend for crying out loud!  
  
He carried her off as Edge and Triple H continued to pummel "Jeff". They pulled off the mask and saw it was Rico.  
  
Edge: Hunter, this isn't Jeff Hardy, it's Rico.  
Triple H: What the heck, if this is Rico…then where's Jeffrey Nero Hardy?!  
  
Casey enters the GM's room. Kaitlyn and Charlene were getting back massages from Shane McMahon and Rhyno. Candace was happy when she saw her best friend enter the room.  
  
Candace: Where have you been buddy? Things here have gotten crazier.  
Casey: I was talking to my boyfriend, Matt Lo, and Raven.  
Candace: Well I just helped my boyfriend Randy get Sage to paramedics. She was attacked by Jamal when Sacha was kidnapped. Randy decided to stay with Sage and I came here. So how are your boyfriends?  
Rhyno: I'm doing just fine.  
Shane: Just peachy…  
Casey: Hurricane is still calling people "citizen" now.  
Charlene: So what were Matt Lo and Raven talking about?  
Casey: They were only talking about the Hardcore title belt.  
Kaitlyn: I would think Raven, Matt, and Brandy are obsessed with that title.  
Charlene: Have you heard? Batista, Brandy, and Cassandra were attacked too?  
  
We see Brandy, Cassandra, Batista, and Cat Lea with Roberta in the locker room.  
  
Cassandra: This is boring; can't we go to the medics?  
Cat: It's better if you wait till they come here.  
Brandy: Boring……………  
Roberta: We have to keep you safe.  
  
Angelica, Sage, Matt Lo, and Alyssa were hanging out in the arcade. We see Edge, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H roaming the halls now. The come across a door and open it. There, Jeff, Sacha and the mystery girl…Christina are there. The rest of J.A.N.N.P.R.T.R.A.P.N.A.S.S. Test stepped forward.  
  
Test: Athena?  
  
That was Christiana's nickname. Also in the room was Jamal, A-Train, Noble, Nunzio, Palumbo, Paul (Heyman), Rico, Test, Nash, Athena, Show, Scott (Hall). Edge wanted to get to Sacha, but Test just pushed him aside. Triple H then went after Test only to be restrained by Kevin Nash, Big Show, and Paul Heyman. Shawn stepped up but all three members of Three Minute Warning held onto him. Edge tried to step forward again but A-Train, Scott Hall, and Jaime Noble got him. Somehow while this chaos was happening nobody but Jeff Hardy and Sacha noticed that Christina was untying the ropes to their chairs. Sacha wanted to kill Christy, but Jeff put his hand on Sacha's chest. He shook his head and quietly mouthed the word "no". Jeff looked at Christina and saw the apologetic look she was sending him. He quickly nodded and started to climb the dresser. Sacha caught his look and started to climb another dresser.  
  
Jeff: Live to be Xtreme!  
Sacha: Use your Imagination!  
  
Jeff did a Swanton Bomb onto the people holding Shawn Michaels. Sacha did a Hurracanranna on the guys holding Edge. Triple H kicked the three guys on him before delivering a Pedigree to each one of them. All of them dropped except Michaels, Hemsley, Edge, Jeff, Sacha, Test, and Christina. Test was looking opened eyed at Christy, realizing what she had done.  
  
Test: Why, after all we have done for you.  
Christina: This has to stop! I'm turning you all in but you still have a chance. Leave the hard life…brother…  
Triple H: Brother?!  
Test: This is Christina Martin, my little sister.  
  
The police came and took the others away. The rest of the groups split apart. A few years later, this is where all of our stars were.  
  
Sarah & AJ- They lived in a joint house with Christian and Brian Kendricks. Sarah and AJ both have jobs as housewives. Brian raps for a living so Sarah doesn't see much of him. Christian still wrestles, but rarely sees Edge because of the roster split that happened.  
Cassandra, Candace, & Sage- They are apart of the biggest group in the WWE, the Evolution. They are best friends and have fun dominating the WWE. They are feuding with Roberta and Shawn Michaels. Cassie is doing good with Batista. She has been winning a lot of matches. Sage and Triple H are getting married on Raw in a few weeks. Triple H proposed to her in front of million of viewers. Candace is now the McMahon in charge. Vince and Linda McMahon died and Candace took over. Stephanie and Shane doesn't like it but who cares? She is still best friends with Casey, is the manager of Randy Orton, and is doing pretty good.  
Sacha, Alyssa, Casey, & Nikki- They make up the new Team Xtreme along with Lita, Edge, Hurricane, Matt Hardy, and Jeff Hardy. They are currently at their home living with the Hardys' father. Sacha is learning to lighten up with Edge's help. Alyssa has lost all of her amnesia and has forgiven Matt for saying that Lita was his girlfriend. Casey is getting Hurricane less interested in comics. She is still very good friends with Candace.  
Angelica, Kaitlyn, & Charlene- Angel is still in the WWE with Austin. She gets along with Kaitlyn since both Austin and Kate are the Raw GMS. Charlene is still the Smackdown GM. The two girl GMS never see each other except for pay per views. Charlene is still with Rhyno while Shane and Kaitlyn are doing fine. Angelica and Austin never see Chris Benoit but they watch him on SD and are happy his careering is on the roll.  
Brandy & Roberta: They are both home due to some injuries sustained in the ring. HBK and Raven are treating them right.  
Cat Lea, Connie, Alycia- These three give as much trouble themselves as they whole group of Evolution. Cat Lea and Taker saw Sarah (Taker's ex) once and Cat totally cursed her out. Connie watches out for Taker since he's her brother but she has her hands full with Chris Jericho, who surprisingly has given up his ego. Alycia and Nathan Jones make an odd couple. Alice (her nickname) is a pretty good wrestler.  
Bryan & Matt Lo- They became good friends. Torrie and Dawn Marie are lucky girls.  
Christina- She cleaned up her act and got her brother Test to do so too. She now works in the WWE. Vince offered her a good job and she gladly accepted. She works with John Cena, her boyfriend.  
  
A few years later, Brandy died from a hardcore match gone too far. At her funeral Raven was awaiting for the other guests to show.  
  
Raven: She's gone….I loved her…  
  
First up were Nikki, Alyssa, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Nikki's daughter, Nichole (aka Chloe) Hardy-Lopez was three years old. Alyssa's daughter, Teresa (aka Tessa) Hardy was that age too along with the rest of the young kids.  
  
Sacha, Edge, Casey, and Hurricane came to the funeral. Sacha's child, Tobias (aka Toby) was acting all tough. Casey held on to Mighty Margaret (aka Molly) Copeland-Helms' hand.  
  
AJ, Sarah, Christian, and Brian Kendricks arrived next. AJ had a newborn Sandra (aka Sandy) Reso. Her sister Sarah had a daughter Serenity Kendricks (aka Serena).  
  
The whole group of Evolution came next. Sage had named her daughter Huntress (aka Hunter) Marie Hemsley-Roberts, after her father. Candace's daughter, Amanda (aka Mandy) McMahon-Orton trailed behind her mother. Samantha (aka Sam) Conner, Cassandra's daughter was getting a piggyback from Batista.  
  
Shawn Michaels arrived with Roberta, Bryan, Torrie, Matt Lo, and Dawn Marie. Roberta had a son, Alexander (aka Xander) Michaels-Price. Dawn Marie had a daughter Alexis (aka Alex) Lo. Bryan and Torrie had their own child, Trinity (Trini) Gunzelman.  
  
Kaitlyn and Charlene arrived next with Rhyno and Shane McMahon. Charlene named her son Lionel (aka Lion) Brittson. Kaitlyn's daughter Katalina (Katie) Tyler-Kendricks wanted to hide behind her father.  
  
Cat, Alycia, and Connie arrived next. Cat and Undertaker's son Joseph (aka Joey) Calloway-Lea was standing proud demanding respect…like father like son. Speaking of that. Connie's son Christopher (aka Chris) Calloway-Jericho Jr. had inherited his father's ego. Alycia had a daughter; Kimberly (aka Kim) Corille-Jones was playing with some of the other children.  
  
Angelica arrived with Chris Benoit and Steve Austin. Her son, Steven (Steve) Austin-Willow was with them.  
  
Raven started his speech he prepared about Brandy and her life. Almost everyone was crying. Then Raven brought out a three year old boy Brandon. He is Raven and Brandy's son. He will never be able to see his mother ever again.  
  
Raven: With the death of one loved one, brings the birth of many others…  
  
The camera does a close-up on the kids, before fading out.  
  
The End  
****************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: This is the end of the story. I hope it wasn't too bad an ending. It was great with all of you reviewers. Goodbye…ps. If any of you are interested in Harry Potter, WWE, Sailor Moon, DBZ, G Gundam/Gundam Wing, Yu Yu Has…however it's spelled, and a matrix Role playing game, email me. 


End file.
